Sure Thing Falling
by N. Halifax
Summary: CH 18 IS UP! Olivia's husband is abusing her emotionally. Olivia starts to have affair with her neighbor. Detailed summary inside! Please R&R! Big secret is revealed in the 5th chapter!
1. My best friend

Summary: Olivia's husband is abusing her emotionally but she doesn't realize it at all. She wont talk about her failing marriage to anyone so there is no way that the SVU detectives could know about it. Which leaves one person in her life that is close enough to notice it, her neighbor and best friend. Olivia soon begins to have an affair with him and with his help she truly realizes what kind of man her husband is. Enjoy!

"Hello Detective, long time no see"

"Wes I see you every morning and every evening, you have been my neighbor for 10 years, do we have to say that every time we see each other?" Olivia asked smiling as she opened her mailbox and looked over at one of her neighbors and one of her best friends since she moved into her building. Wes was tall; had an athletic built body, green eyes, dark spiky brown hair and what Olivia described as the best sense of humor in the world.

She almost enjoyed seeing him after work just so he would make her laugh. Sometimes she enjoyed seeing him even more then her husband who she was married to for 2 years and knew him for four. Charlie was more of the serious type since he was a narcotics detective.

"Olivia why must you ruin my fun all the time?" Wes asked looking over at her as he got his mail out of his mailbox.

"Because you're Wesley my obnoxious friend" Olivia teased as she closed her mailbox.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher so I must be obnoxious, that doesn't mean you must offend me all the time" Wes said smiling "And don't call me Wesley, I want to sue my parents for giving me that name"

"Goodnight _Wesley_" Olivia teased as she went to the elevator.

Wes rolled his eyes and followed her "How's Charlie boy doing?"

"He's fine" Olivia answered as she got on the elevator.

Wes followed her in the elevator and gave her a huge grin, "When will you go out with me?"

"Never"

"Why?"

"Because I'm married." Olivia answered smiling.

"Prove it"

"You were at my wedding you idiot," Olivia teased rolling her eyes.

"Such foul words by the women I love, I must say thee is getting turned on"

Olivia started laughing, "I don't think those are quite Shakespeare words"

"They could be" Wes said smiling proudly as the elevator doors opened and they stepped off on their floor

"You're a loser"

"A loser you love with all that police heart in you" Wes said smirking as he took out his keys.

"I love you as my friend but I'll never go out with you Wes so don't ask every time we see each other" Olivia warned smirking as she went to her door and took her keys out from her purse. All the mail she had in her hands fell to the floor.

Wes rolled his eyes and bent down and picked it up for her "I hope you're not this clumsy with your gun cause I wouldn't want to be your partner"

"That's why you're a teacher," Olivia said smiling as he handed her the mail "Thanks"

"Can I get a hug for my nice deed?" Wes asked with a charming smile.

"No. Why do flirt with me all the time?" Olivia asked smirking as she leaned on her wall by her door.

Wes smiled and leaned on his wall across her "Because your Olivia my sexy friend"

"I knew you for ten years you don't need to flirt with me all the time"

"But I like flirting with you" Wes replied grinning "Plus I get Charlie mad so I love that part"

"Wes how many times did I tell you to stop pushing peoples buttons before you get beat up?" Olivia smirked

"I won't get beat up, thanks to my manly self" Wes answered smiling and on purpose lifted up his shirt to show off his muscular stomach. He had chiseled abs and a perfect light tan.

Olivia laughed rolling her eyes "You're a weirdo"

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked walking down the hall seeing Wes with his shirt up and Olivia laughing.

"Oh hi honey, I was just talking to Wes about getting beat up" Olivia answered smiling looking at her husband. Charlie was tall, had a built body and brown eyes with brownish hair.

"Charles do you have this much muscle?" Wes asked grinning still holding his shirt up. Olivia laughed and pulled Wes's shirt down.

"Goodnight Wes" Charlie said as he took the keys from Olivia's hands and unlocked the door.

"You don't want to invite your neighbor in? That's not very nice of you Charlie boy," Wes teased smirking. "I promise I wont hit on Liv"

"Go home now" Charlie said angrily as he opened the door to their apartment.

"Home sweet home" Wes teased and on purpose went into their apartment.

"Get out you moron" Olivia teased and pulled him out of her apartment.

"C'mon I want to hang out with you guys…" Wes started and looked over at Charlie "Well not you cause you're a Narc and you're serious but I want to hang out with my best friend" He said smirking pointing to Olivia.

"I'm not your best friend" Olivia teased smirking.

"We have been neighbors for ten years were ought to be friends one day" Wes teased grinning and winking at Olivia playfully.

Charlie came by the door and slammed it in Wes's face.

"Charlie leave him alone he is just joking around" Olivia snapped looking at her husband. Sometimes she liked it when he would get jealous over her but when it was one of her best friends it bothered her a lot.

"I don't like him flirting with you" Charlie yelled pointing to the door.

"He is one of my best friends, he flirts with me for fun, I knew him longer then I knew you so don't be a jerk to him" Olivia fired back just as angrily going to the door and opening it.

"You think I can sue your husband for police brutality cause that door was really close to my face and I could use the money," Wes teased still standing by the door.

"I'm sorry about that Wes, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight" Olivia said with a small smile.

Wes just smiled "Goodnight"

Olivia closed the door and turned around to look at Charlie.

"What?"

"Why are you so mean to him?" Olivia asked just staring at her husband of two years.

"Because he is so damn obnoxious," Charlie answered rolling his eyes as he went to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"He is not obnoxious he's just funny and he is sweet" Olivia said rolling her eyes as she went over to the couch and laid down next to him.

"Whatever" Charlie mumbled as he took the remote control and turned on the T.V.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him watch a football game.

"Nothing" Charlie answered keeping his eyes on the T.V.

"Is it a case?" Olivia asked stroking his hair.

Charlie jerked his head away from her "Don't baby me, leave me alone"

Olivia said nothing and moved her hand away from him "How was work?"

"It was fine" Charlie answered rolling his eyes.

Olivia just nodded "I think I'm going to go to bed, you want to come?"

"You need me to walk you there? Jeez your not a kid just go, I'm trying to watch something" Charlie said annoyed still watching the football game.

"Sorry" Olivia said quietly as she got off the couch and went to the kitchen "Honey you want me to make some food for you before I go to bed?"

"Do whatever you want"

"Ok, there are leftovers in the fridge in case you get hungry"

"Can you just let me watch this game? Go sleep already" Charlie snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry" Olivia walked past him and went into their bedroom. She knew their marriage wasn't getting any better but she couldn't leave him cause she loved him. She was a Special Victims detective and he was a Narcotics detective. He was distant from her lately and she couldn't figure out why. She went to bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

After a while she felt Charlie come into bed next to her. She felt his arm embrace her from the back around her stomach. She smiled a little until he started to kiss her. She knew that when he did that in the middle of the night when she was sleeping he was in the mood for sex. She knew that their relationship was mostly all about sex lately.

"Charlie I'm tired" Olivia whispered as he moved on top of her.

"C'mon Olivia" He whispered as he kissed her neck and ran his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast.

"Charlie not tonight,"

"I thought you loved me," He whispered as he massaged her breast.

"I do love you"

"Then let me make love to you" He ran his hand down her pajamas and rubbed her over her panties.

"No, stop" Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes since he was rubbing her roughly.

"You said you love me"

"I do but please stop" She whispered pulling his hand out from her pajamas.

"I guess you don't really love me after all good luck finding someone who will marry you," Charlie mumbled as he turned to the other side and didn't face her "Your lucky I married you"

Olivia's eyes just filled with tears. She needed him. She didn't have family. He was her only family. She couldn't ruin this.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach "I love you"

"Sure you do"

Olivia said nothing and slowly moved on top of him and kissed him. Trying so hard to make their relationship be the way it was. Charlie kissed her and took off her shirt quickly. He pulled down her pajamas and panties all together.

Olivia wasn't new to this. He liked to have control during sex. She was willing to let him have it as long he would have her. He pulled down his boxers and pushed inside of her.

Olivia just lay there while he had his pleasure. She loved him too much and needed him so she had to let him have sex with her.

After awhile of Charlie's thrusting inside of her and panting he reached his orgasm. He got off of her and breathed hard. "That was good" He mumbled and turned to the other side and fell asleep.

Olivia took the blanket and wrapped it around her naked body and just lay there watching him sleep. A tear slowly ran down her cheek hoping he wouldn't leave her.

She woke up around 6 and Charlie was still sleeping. She put on some clothes and went to the front door knowing that their building always left a newspaper in front of all the tenants' doors around that time.

She opened the door and just like every morning Wes was by his door taking his newspaper.

"Morning neighbor" He said cheerfully like he always did as he looked through the newspaper.

"Morning" Olivia said with a small smile as she picked up their newspaper.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"What?"

"Go to Page four" Wes instructed.

Olivia turned to page four and smiled when she saw her picture there and a headline 'Special cop helps special victim'

"Sign so I can sell it on Ebay" Wes teased smirking.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled smiling as she closed the newspaper.

"Congrats though"

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling "Hey Wes?"

"Yea?" He asked as he leaned on his wall.

"Have you ever wondered that you're in over your head and you have no way out?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher I wonder that all time especially when my kids start throwing finger paint around and I feel trapped at my desk cause I don't want to get paint on my t-shirt"

Olivia just laughed "Your no help"

"Everyone feels like that liv, it just depends on how we solve it" Wes answered.

Olivia leaned on her wall "What do you mean?"

"Some people go to the gym to get away from it like me, some people throw rapists in jail like you"

Olivia just smiled "Thanks"

"Sure thing" Wes said smiling "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I was just wondering" Olivia answered nodding. She heard her cell phone ring inside the apartment. "That's probably work, I'll see you later"

"Be careful, bye"

"Thanks, and you be carefully with those dangerous kindergarten kids Wesley"

"Olivia" Wes whined. Olivia smiled and waved as she went into her apartment.

She got her cell phone as she put the newspaper on the table "Benson…I'll be right there"

She went to her room and started getting ready for work. Charlie started waking up. "Hi"

"Oh hi did I wake you up?" Olivia asked as she pulled on her jeans.

"Yea, its ok"

"Sorry" Olivia apologized. Charlie just nodded as he got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Olivia got ready and came out of the room. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"You know there is picture of me in the newspaper, page four" Olivia said smiling as she went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water.

"I don't need a picture of you I see you all the time"

"Well just if you would like to know. I have to go before I'm late" She gave him a kiss and left the apartment. Charlie said nothing and kept eating his cereal not even bothering to look in the newspaper where his wife was.

Olivia walked to the elevator; she pushed the button and just rested her forehead on the wall as she waited for the elevator. Just thinking about Charlie "Its probably a case that's getting to him" She whispered to herself.

"I don't think it's a case," Someone behind her said. She got startled and turned around.

"Hey Wes"

"Hi, I haven't seen you for a long time anything new?" Wes teased as he leaned on the wall and waited for the elevator.

Olivia just smiled "Nothing new in the last half hour"

"Can I kiss you?" Wes teased as he playfully put his arm around her shoulder.

Olivia smiled and pushed his arm away "No"

"Would you go out with me?"

"No" Olivia answered smirking as the elevator doors opened and both of them stepped on. "You asked me so don't ask when I see you tonight after work"

"Only if I get a hug" Wes said smiling holding out his arms. Olivia rolled her eyes smiling and gave him a hug "Yummy"

Olivia laughed and pushed him away. Wes just laughed.

The doors to the elevator opened.

"Have a nice day and like always try to punch a rapist for me," Wes said smiling as they walked out of the building.

"I'll try, see you later" Olivia waved as she went to her car and he went to his.

She got to work around 7 in the morning. Elliot was already sitting at his desk and looking through evidence.

"Morning" He greeted when he saw her. Olivia just waved and sat down across from her partner. "You ok?"

"Fine"

"Everything ok with you and Charlie?"

"Everything is great" Olivia said with a small smile. Elliot just nodded and handed her a file of their latest case. She couldn't talk to anyone about how her marriage was going down the drain. Her marriage was a sure thing. She loved Charlie and she hoped that he loved her too even though he didn't know how to show it sometimes. Maybe sure things fall sometimes.

A/N: Please leave reviews! Hope you like the idea! Thanks to Kelly and Kay for making me switch Wes's name a million times. I wanted Dex but you know those two when they start there is no end lol! Leave reviews please!


	2. Mistaken Identity

Olivia got out of her car and saw Wes's car pull up. He got out and tripped and fell. Olivia started laughing hysterically since she always found him dorky but for that reason loved him.

"Shut up, be a good cop and ask me if I'm ok," Wes mumbled as he got off the ground and rubbed his knee were he hit it.

"When I tripped once you never asked if I was ok, you laughed your ass off" Olivia called back as they walked to the door of their building.

"Olivia things are only funny until someone gets hurt…"

"Then its hilarious, yes I know" Olivia finished for him. He just smiled.

He opened the door for her and followed her inside. "How was work?"

"I work for SVU how good can it get?"

"Did you arrest any perps?" Wes asked as they went to their mailboxes.

"Still investigating,"

"I got a question for you"

"Go for it"

"If you could have a one night stand with anyone who would it be?" Wes asked smiling as he closed his mailbox.

Olivia just chuckled "What kind of question is that for a lady?"

"Your not a lady you're my friend and you could probably kick my ass if you tried" Wes answered smiling looking through his mail as she closed her mailbox.

"I couldn't kick your ass, you go to the gym like every other day and you were in the army," Olivia said smiling as she looked through her mail as they walked to the elevator.

"You're horrible of a listener for a detective I said _try. _Now whom would you have a one night stand with?"

"I don't know" Olivia answered as they got on the elevator.

"It's me isn't it? I know I'm sexy liv but your married I'm sorry but I have to turn you down," Wes teased as they rode up.

Olivia just laughed "Nice way to try and save your dignity"

"You think so also? If I had to have a one night stand with anyone it would be you without question"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes and slightly blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Wes teased in baby voice on purpose pointing to her rosy cheeks.

"No"

"Liar" Wes challenged smirking at her suspiciously.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled smiling a little as the doors opened.

"You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me since we practically know everything about each other"

"So? I can still be embarrassed even if I do know everything about you" Olivia pointed out as they got to their doors and both put their keys in.

"Hey liv?"

"Yea?"

"If you need to talk I'm here" Wes said looking at her sensing that she wasn't as happy as she was before.

"I know that, thanks. Oh and Wes it would be Tom Cruise" Olivia answered smirking with a small wink "Goodnight" She went in her apartment as Wes chuckled and went into his.

Charlie wasn't home yet so she sat down and started to watch one of her favorite movies. Sixteen Candles.

Her cell phone rang "Benson"

"Ok how stupid does this chick have to be to give her panties to a geek?" Wes's voice said.

"How do you know I'm watching Sixteen Candles?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I saw it was on and if I know you which I do its your favorite movie"

"Are you stalking me now?" Olivia teased smiling.

"How can I stalk you when I live right across the hall?"

"Then you're spying on me," She teased as she lay down on her couch and talked to her best friend.

"You think I'm crazy enough to spy on a cop?"

"You sure you want me to answer that?"

"Shut up"

Olivia just laughed, "Why are you watching this movie? I though this is a chick flick?"

"It's a coming of age movie thank you very much"

"Loser"

"Ok another question, since I was the geek in school would you ever give me your panties?"

Olivia just laughed "No I would not"

"I would give you my boxers"

"Fortunately for you I don't want them"

"They're Bugs Bunny boxers I bet Charlie's boxers aren't that fun"

Olivia just smiled "I'm not talking to you about that"

"C'mon we talk about everything. If you wont tell me what he wears then tell me what color your panties are," Wes teased.

"Wes!" Olivia yelled playfully.

"Liv this might be the most sex I will get this week c'mon share, I probably seen them before since I did your laundry that time you were out of town"

Olivia smiled and on purpose teased him "I was about to go shower so I'm not wearing anything now" She heard some clutter over the phone and then he ran into her apartment quickly. Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"Your mean. You lied, your wearing jeans and a sweater you big meany" Wes said into the phone as he walked over to her couch and stood by her.

"Get out," Olivia teased grinning as she closed her phone.

"You just hung up on me"

"Cause that's a big dilemma when your two feet away from me" She said smiling as she put her cell phone down on the table.

"Fine, I'm going to go to my place and watch Molly Ringwald be sad cause they forgot about her birthday" Wes said waving as he went to the front door.

"Bye" Olivia called out waving.

"Goodnight and lock this door, don't make me worry about you" He called back and went out of her apartment and closed the door behind him. Olivia got up and locked her door.

It was already nine and Charlie still wasn't home. Olivia finished watching the movie and then took a shower and went to bed.

She heard the front door unlock. She looked at her clock on her nightstand and it was already one in the morning.

Charlie walked in their room taking his clothes off. Olivia could smell the alcohol when he came in.

He crawled in bed with her and kissed her cheek. "Hi baby"

Olivia could smell the alcohol all over his breath "Hi"

"Have sex with me" He whispered running his hand down her panties.

"No, your drunk" Olivia whispered pulling his hand out.

Charlie pulled on her shirt roughly and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her body against his. "C'mon"

"No" Olivia said moving away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to him roughly. Olivia tried to get her hands free but he was too strong.

He moved on top of her and pressed her wrists against the pillow extremely hard "Charlie your hurting me, stop" She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Shut the hell up" He yelled pulling her shirt up.

"Stop it, your scaring me" Olivia yelled back as she started to cry.

"God your such a useless bitch, just shut up already" Charlie yelled still holding her wrists.

"No, stop it, your drunk" Olivia yelled as she got her wrists free and pushed him onto the floor. She got up and pulled her shirt down and wiped her eyes. Charlie got off the ground and walked over to her.

Olivia just looked at him and moved back. He grabbed her by the shoulders. Her shoulders compared nothing to his big hands.

"Don't ever touch me you little stupid bitch" He said angrily and shoved her away. Olivia said nothing as he went to bed and passed out.

She went to her kitchen and found the extra key that Wes gave her to his apartment in case of emergency. He had one of her extra keys and she had his. She quietly sneaked out of her apartment and went across the hall only in her pajamas.

She quietly unlocked her best friends door and went in. She locked it behind her and then went to his room.

He was sleeping on his stomach with only a pair of boxers on. She looked at his muscular back and rolled her eyes seeing that he really did have Bugs Bunny boxers on.

She slowly shook him to let him know she was there.

"Five more minutes" He mumbled still asleep.

"Wes it's me" Olivia whispered.

"God?" He mumbled still asleep. Olivia chuckled realizing he was dreaming. Wes opened his eyes to the familiar chuckle over him. "Olivia? What are you doing here? I'm dreaming aren't I, I mean a sexy girl is in my room?"

"No, your not dreaming" Olivia answered with a small smile "Can I spend the night here?"

Wes sat up in bed "Of course. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know I'll be on the couch so you don't freak out when you see me in the morning"

"Take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Wes offered.

"No, I can't let you do that, I'll be fine"

"Liv please, take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"Thanks" She whispered as she went on the other side and got in bed.

"Of course," Wes whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" She whispered with a small smile. He smiled and got up and grabbed a blanket from his closet and an extra pillow and went to his living room.

Olivia turned to the side and smelled his cologne on the pillow. It almost comforted her and helped her fall asleep.

She woke up around 6 to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and realized she was in Wes's room. She remembered why she was there and just took a deep breath.

She got out of his bed and saw Wes making breakfast.

"You can't cook," She teased behind him as she sat down on the couch that had a pillow and blanket on it.

"I got coffee so don't offend me" Wes threatened smiling as he poured coffee in a cup.

"Then give me some don't be so greedy" Olivia teased smirking. He poured another cup and walked over to her.

He handed her one coffee cup and sat down by her "What happened last night?"

"Nothing"

"Olivia it's me, what happened?" He tried again.

"Nothing, Charlie just came home drunk and I didn't want to be in his way" Olivia answered shrugging a little.

Wes just looked at her "In the way of his penis?"

Olivia just looked at him knowing he could read her better then anyone since they spent a lot of time together. "He is different when he is drunk but he wouldn't go that far"

Wes raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her and decided not to push her anymore "Ok, but my apartment is always here just so you know"

"I know, thanks," Olivia said nodding as she gave him a hug.

"You know I could get used to these hugs"

Olivia just chuckled "Well don't get used to them"

Wes smiled and let go of her "That's like not making a joke, its impossible."

"I should get going before I'm late for work," She said as she got off the couch.

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" He asked getting off the couch as well.

"Maybe another time, I'll see you later" She said as she went to the front door.

"Be careful" He called after her. Olivia waved and went out of his apartment.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned her knob and went into her apartment. Charlie was still passed out in bed. She got her clothes and her gun and badge and went to the living room to get ready.

As she was putting on her badge Charlie ran out of the room and into the bathroom and threw up. Olivia followed to make sure he was ok.

"You need anything?" Olivia asked gently as she took a towel and handed it to him.

"Not from you" Charlie answered rudely as he past her and went to the sink.

"What's going on with you?"

"None of your goddamn business" He answered grabbing the towel from her hands and wiping his face.

"I'm your wife,"

"How unfortunate for me" Charlie added and went out of the bathroom.

"Just talk to me cause I really need to get to work," Olivia said following him.

"Your and your fucking job, that's all you think about" Charlie yelled as he went to their bedroom and pulled on his jeans.

"I try to think of you but you wont let me" Olivia yelled back.

"Go to hell, your job is so useless just like you"

"What's wrong with my job?"

"Oh please just cause someone doesn't want to get laid they have someone thrown in jail, fucking pussy's" Charlie yelled. Tears just started to fill in Olivia's eyes "Go ahead cry, cause if someone didn't rape your mother then your stupid ass wouldn't be here, you shouldn't be putting rapist in jail since your daddy is one" Charlie yelled and went out of the apartment.

Olivia sat down in bed and just cried. She took off her badge and gun and got up and went out of the apartment. She went down the street to the closest bar. She sat down and did what she did every time Charlie would bring up her mother or father. She drank as much as she could.

She started drinking and didn't even bother going to work. An hour after she was already drunk.

Wes came in the bar knowing that's were she would be since he knew she didn't go to work. He sat down by her and looked at her eyes knowing she was completely wasted and she still had a beer bottle in her hands.

"Can I get a bottle of water please?" Wes said looking at the bartender. The bartender nodded and handed him a water bottle. Wes took the beer bottle from Olivia's hands and switched it with the water bottle.

"What is this?" Olivia mumbled looking at the clear liquid.

"It's vodka" Wes lied pulling 20 dollars out of his pocket and paying for her beers and shots she did.

Olivia took a sip of the water and cringed "This isn't vodka"

"Yes it is, its just cheap vodka," He answered as he took his cell phone out. Olivia just nodded as she sipped on the water and rested her head on his shoulder.

Wes dialed a number knowing she was in no condition to go to work especially since she was late "Hey Elliot its Wes…I'm good…yea I know the baseball game was good…anyway I'm calling to let you know that liv is sick so she wont be able to come to work…Charlie is, um, he is at work…yea she wont be able to come in today…ok, bye"

"Who was that?" Olivia mumbled being totally drunk.

"It was God he said to listen to me," Wes teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her so she wouldn't fall. Olivia just giggled.

Wes smiled and got off the chair and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled her off the chair "Damn it Olivia, why do you let him do this to you" He whispered.

"Drink with me" Olivia said smiling holding up the water bottle.

"You know I don't drink or smoke, its bad for you" Wes answered as he took the bottle from her hands and put it on the counter top. A couple of men that were smoking and drinking just looked over at him. "Well it is" Wes said shrugging.

"You're cute" Olivia mumbled as Wes walked her out of the bar.

"So are you" Wes said smiling.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"It's a Saturday"

"Liar"

"Drunk" Wes teased smirking.

"Bastard" Olivia teased smiling.

"Sweetheart" Wes teased. Olivia giggled and hugged him. He picked her up not being able to drag her anymore since she was hardly walking how drunk she was. He carried her a couple of blocks to their building.

When they got to their front doors Wes took the extra key of her apartment and unlocked her door. He carried her inside and closed the door with his foot.

"Can I throw up on you?" Olivia mumbled half asleep.

"You're my perfect woman, you get drunk and you want to puke on me, your exactly what I want" Wes teased as he carried her to her bathroom. He gently placed her on the floor and opened the toilet so she could puke.

"Charlie you work on Saturdays" Olivia mumbled and started throwing up.

Wes held her hair back and just looked at her since she was thinking that he was her husband and didnt want to snap her back into reality "I know honey, I know"

"I want to sleep, take me to bed baby" Olivia mumbled. Wes picked her up and washed her face and wiped it with a clean towel and carried her to her bedroom. He gently placed her on her bed and sat on the edge next to her. He slowly took off her sweater since she had puke on it and knew she always wore a tank top under.

"Come on sweetie" Wes whispered pulling the blanket over her.

"Charlie my jeans, I cant sleep in my jeans" Olivia mumbled with her eyes closed and took Wes's hand and led it to her belt.

"No baby, sleep in your jeans ok?"

"No, take them off" Olivia whined.

Wes took a deep breath and gently unbuttoned her belt and her jeans. He slowly pulled them off under the blanket leaving her only in her panties.

"Thanks, sleep with me" Olivia mumbled smiling touching his hand and leading it to her naked thigh.

"You sleep and I'll go get you food," Wes whispered gently pulling his hand away. Olivia nodded and turned around and passed out. "Goodnight my love" Wes whispered and kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her more.

He got up and went out of the apartment and locked the door behind him and headed to get her favorite food.

An hour passed and Charlie came into the apartment after he realized he forgot his badge. He came in their room and saw Olivia sleeping. "Dumb bitch" He shook his head and went to his drawer.

Olivia started waking up and saw Charlie by her. "Honey?"

"Yea?" He asked still digging threw his drawer.

"You took care of me?" Olivia asked knowing she was at a bar but hardly remembered anything in between.

"Of course I took care of you" Charlie lied knowing she never remembered anything during her hangover.

"Thank you" Olivia said with a small smile. Charlie turned around and smirked and sat down by her. Olivia smiled and hugged him. Finally being happy that her husband was taking care of her.

"Of course, you're my wife" Charlie whispered kissing her cheek. Olivia grinned and gently started to kiss him on the lips. Charlie moved on top of her and kissed her.

Wes came into the apartment carrying a bag full of Olivia's favorite Chinese food. "Hey liv are you awake cause…" Wes started to say and stopped seeing Olivia and Charlie kissing in bed with all their clothes on the floor and only a blanket over them. He moved away and just put the food in their fridge and started to leave the apartment when he heard them talking again.

"You came in the bar and brought me home?" He heard Olivia ask.

"Of course, who else would take care of you" He heard Charlie answer.

Wes shook his head "Me" he whispered to himself and quietly left the apartment not being able to bring himself to ruin his best friends moment of happiness.


	3. Lies

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in their car for a stakeout the next night.

"You feeling better?" Elliot asked looking over at her.

"Yea"

"Were you really sick?" Elliot asked smirking.

Olivia just shrugged a little as she kept watching the building waiting for their perp "I got in an argument with Charlie and had a little too much to drink, no big deal"

Elliot just nodded and looked back to the building. "You two ok now?"

"Yea, of course" Olivia answered smiling happy that her husband took care of her.

"Why are you smiling?" Elliot asked playfully raising an eyebrow sensing the smile in her voice.

"He did a sweet thing," Olivia answered grinning.

"Like? C'mon feel me in"

"Well he normally works Saturdays but he called you…"

"Charlie didn't call me" Elliot interrupted looking over at her confused.

"What? He didn't go to work yesterday, he stayed home and took care of me" Olivia said sort of confused.

"Wes called me and told me you were sick, not Charlie" Elliot corrected, "Wes doesn't work on Saturdays"

"What do you mean Wes called you?"

"Wes called me and told me you were sick and couldn't come in to work, maybe you still got some alcohol in you liv" Elliot said shaking his head amusingly.

Olivia just sat there and now it made sense to her. Wes knew what her favorite Chinese food was and that's why it was in the fridge. Wes knew what bar she went to after a fight with Charlie. Wes knew but Charlie didn't.

After getting their perp both went their ways. Olivia got home at 8 that night. She walked to her door and knocked once on Wes's door like she always did when she got home after him since they made a deal to know when the other one was home.

"Welcome home" She heard Wes yell from inside his apartment. Olivia smirked and went to her door. She unlocked it and went in.

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game "Hi"

"Hey" Olivia said as she took off her badge and gun and went to their room and put it in a drawer.

"How was work?" Charlie asked still paying attention to the basketball game on T.V.

"We had this pedophile that was running…"

"No you idiot c'mon defense!" Charlie screamed at the T.V. not even paying attention to her. "What were you saying?" He asked looking over at her.

"Work was fine" Olivia said with a small smile and went to the kitchen. Charlie just looked back at the T.V.

Olivia opened the fridge and took out the paper bag full of Chinese food. She opened it and looked at her favorite meal in there. Kung Poi chicken with egg rolls.

"Charlie what's my favorite Chinese food?" Olivia asked looking up at her husband.

"I don't know" Charlie answered "Sushi?"

"What's my favorite movie?"

"What? How do I know?"

"It's Sixteen Candles" Olivia told him as she started realizing he didn't really bring her home yesterday. "What bar did you pick me up from yesterday?"

This got Charlie's attention. He turned around and looked at her "Why?"

"I just want to know," She answered crossing her arms on her chest.

"That bar you always go to" Charlie answered.

Olivia just smirked and shook her head "You bastard"

"What?"

"You heard me" Olivia yelled, "You didn't take care of me, Wes did!"

"So what? Your safe what's the big deal?"

"So you don't care if some stranger just took me home while I was drunk?" Olivia yelled.

"Wes got you home, why are you so mad?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia just stared at him "You lied!"

"Big deal" Charlie said smirking and rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe you" Olivia said in a low voice.

"So what I lied? It's not like it made our marriage bad"

"You lied to me, and you took the credit for something Wes did,"

"Better for you and me to have a nice moment then for Wes to seem like the superhero" Charlie said snickering.

"Compared to you he is a superhero," Olivia said angrily.

"What did you say to me?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow and looking at her angrily.

"Go to hell" Olivia said angrily and left the apartment. Charlie said nothing and returned to the basketball game.

Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on Wes's door. Wes answered the door dressed in an expensive tux. Olivia just smirked looking at him since he looked extremely cute in it "Going somewhere?"

"Sister's dinner party, she got engaged" Wes answered rolling his eyes.

"Aww and your protective, this should be fun" Olivia teased smiling.

"How do I look?"

Olivia grinned and fixed his collar "Wonderful"

"Thanks" Wes just smirked "What brings you to my castle darling?"

Olivia just smiled "Want to invite me in?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm used to you just shoving me out of the way that I forgot my manners" Wes teased smirking as he moved out of the way. She went in and he closed the door behind her "Everything ok?"

"I never got to thank you for bringing me home yesterday" Olivia answered as she sat down on his couch.

Wes just looked at her "That was Charlie"

"Wes I know you want to make my marriage better but don't lie to me"

"I'm sorry" Wes said sincerely.

Olivia just nodded "I just wanted to thank you for that and for trying to give the credit to Charlie so you would make me happy."

"Actually he stole the credit, Charles is a big bad thief" Wes said smiling as he took off his blazer so he wouldn't get it wrinkled and sat down by her.

"Yes he is" Olivia said chuckling.

"Want to be my date for this ridiculous party?" Wes offered with an extremely cute smile.

"I would love to but I'm kind of tired"

"Just tag along with me and pretend you're my friend, we don't need to kiss, I mean I don't mind if we do but the whole marriage thing says its bad so whatever plus you owe me for being your date for that NYPD benefit thing" Wes said grinning "I had to wear a tux for that also"

"I know and I'll pay you back but I'm sort of tired tonight" Olivia answered smirking.

Wes playfully poked her on her shoulder "Please?"

"Not tonight" Olivia answered playfully poking him back.

"You make me a sad man Olivia Benson," He teased shaking his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to go" She said getting up from the couch. He got up as well "You deserve a hug for last night" She said smiling and gave him a hug.

"I get to take off your jeans and get a hug from you all in this week, this is better then sex" Wes teased. "By the way you told me to take off your jeans I didn't do it voluntarily"

Olivia just laughed and let go of him "Did you see what color my panties are?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't look without your permission" Wes answered with a small smile. "I respect you more then that and plus you're a cop and you own a gun"

Olivia just smiled "Thank you" She whispered as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god, there's my orgasm" Wes teased and moaned playfully. Olivia laughed and pushed him. Wes just laughed as he walked her to his door.

"Have fun tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she fixed his bow tie.

"Goodnight" Wes said waving as she went out and he closed the door behind her.

Olivia went into her apartment and Charlie wasn't there. She saw a note on the fridge. She picked it up and read it. _Went out with the boys, not sure when I'll be back_

She let out a deep breath and figured it was for the best so they wouldn't fight anymore She went to her door and opened it and knocked on Wes's door again.

Wes opened the door "What now?" He yelled playfully smiling.

"Still need a date?"

"Only if you're the date cause I'm not taking Charlie as my date, I get enough from my mom that I'm not married yet I don't need her crap that I'm gay also since I'm Greek and you know us Europeans how were all about the making generations"

Olivia started laughing hysterically "I'll get ready and be your date"

"I would appreciate that darling," Wes said grinning. Olivia smirked with a nod and went to her apartment.

She went to her closet and looked threw it. She finally found a silver silky dress. She put it on but couldn't get the zipper in the back. She rolled her eyes and realized she needed Wes. She took her cell phone not wanting to leave the apartment with a half open dress.

"Yo"

"Help me" Olivia whined

"Where are you?" Wes asked confused.

"Come into my apartment and cover your eyes"

"And trip and fall? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I need help zipping up my dress and it kind shows a lot when its not zipped so when you get to my room just close your eyes."

"As you wish" Wes said and closed his phone. He came out of his apartment and went into hers "Boy in the house cover your boobies" He yelled out.

"Shut up and hurry" Olivia called back trying to suppress her giggle.

Wes got to her room and closed his eyes "Come here I don't see you"

Olivia walked over to him and took his hand and lead it to her back on her zipper "Be careful not to get any skin"

"I was raised by three sisters and the only boy of the family I think 3 proms thought me how to do this" Wes said smiling gently zipping up her dress "One prom thought me how to unzip it, I lost my virginity that night in case you didn't know that fun fact"

Olivia just laughed "Thank you, that would be all"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead" Olivia said as she went over to her dresser and put on makeup. Wes opened his eyes and his mouth dropped. The dress curved in all the right places and showed her amazing figure. "What?"

"You look hot" Wes said smiling.

"Thank you" Olivia smiled and slightly blushed.

"Man I have a sexy neighbor"

"Stop checking me out and go wait in the living room," Olivia said as she pushed him out of her room and closed the door.

"Evil cop" Wes yelled by the door.

Olivia just smiled "That's why you love me"

"Your such a girl, hurry up" Wes called back as he sat down on her couch.

They arrived at a house in upstate New York around 9: 30

"Is your sister marrying a rich guy?" Olivia asked smiling looking at the huge obviously expensive house knowing it was Wes's mothers house.

"You girls and the money, yes this guy is like some CEO for some company, my mom was telling me about it but I zoomed out when she said hi" Wes answered smiling as he got out of the car. He went around and opened the door for her.

"Thank you"

"You're my date so I have to be polite" Wes said rolling his eyes as Olivia came out.

"Your always polite" Olivia said smiling as she took his arm and they walked to the front door.

"Ready for a night of me being bashed for still not being married?"

"I'm always ready for that," Olivia teased as she rang the doorbell.

"You're evil I tell you" Wes said looking at her. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

The door opened and a girl was standing there. She smiled widely seeing Wes and gave him a big hug.

"Eww cooties" Wes teased as he hugged her. Olivia smiled knowing it was his sister, Kimberly

"Shut up" Kimberly said rolling her eyes and then looked at Olivia "Hi Liv, you're his date?"

"Yea" Olivia answered smirking.

"Wesley" An older woman who Olivia knew was Wes's mom since she met his whole family before.

"Mommy, mommy" Wes teased smiling and gave her a huge bear hug even though he was taller then all the women. Olivia just smiled thinking it was adorable.

"Such a mama's boy" One girl said appearing from a room being followed by another girl. Olivia smiled knowing these were the sisters that picked on him the most, Nicole and Jessica.

"Ladies" Wes said looking at his sisters. Both smiled and gave him a hug.

"Olivia honey are you his date?" His mom asked looking at Olivia.

"Yea" Olivia answered smiling at the older woman.

"Are you two dating?" His mom asked with a huge grin.

"Mom I told you she is married" Wes said rolling his eyes.

"Then why aren't you married yet?" His mother asked looking at him.

"I can't believe I fell for that one, it was a trick question," Wes said shaking his head as he went by Olivia.

"Well you cant be the only one in the family not married"

"I'm the youngest leave me alone" Wes said pouting. All of his sisters just rolled their eyes.

"Are you gay sweetie? Cause that's ok," His mother said stroking his hair. All of the girls burst out laughing including Olivia.

"I'm not gay, just cause I'm not married doesn't mean I'm gay," Wes said defensively.

"Olivia is married," His mom pointed out.

"So? She is hot and she is a cop, I would propose too just so I'm not on the end of that gun she owns" Wes teased smiling as he put his arm around Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek teasingly. "See I'm not gay I like girls"

"Wesley Alexander Griffin you know better then to hit on a married woman," His mother said giving him a warning look.

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to have intercourse with married girls either?" Wes teased chuckling.

"Wes!" All his sisters screamed at the same time. Olivia just laughed.

"What? Mom had sex before it's not like Santa Claus made us" Wes said rolling his eyes. All of his sisters hit him in the back of the head at the same time "Ouch, Olivia arrest them this is domestic violence"

Olivia just chuckled "I think you deserved it,"

"If you say so" Wes said with a shrug "I think there is a whiskey bottle with our name on it"

"You don't drink" Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"Damn it, I can't seem to get a brake"

"C'mon we'll figure something out," Olivia said smiling taking his hand and leading him to the den knowing there was alcohol there since she was at his house before.

They stood by the table full of different type of drinks "What do you want?"

"Just give me a beer," Olivia answered.

"What should I get?"

"Get whatever you want," Olivia said smirking and rolling her eyes knowing they had this conversation every time he decided to drink alcohol, which hardly happened since she knew that his father was a drunk and left his family when Wes was only 10 years old.

"Help me"

"Beer"

"Too bitter"

"Wine" Olivia suggested.

"Too girly"

Olivia just smiled "Whiskey"

"Too manly"

"Rum and coke"

"Maybe"

"Bacardi and Coke"

"Good one" Wes said with a nod grabbing two glasses. He poured his drink and then poured her beer.

Around 10 they were sitting around the table eating dinner and celebrating Kimberly's engagement. Olivia's phone rang "Sorry" She mumbled as she pulled it out. She looked at the caller ID. Charlie. "Wes can I use your room to take the call?"

"Of course, you know where it is" Wes said with a small nod. Olivia nodded and excused herself and got up and went to Wes's room.

She opened her cell phone "Hey"

"Hi honey"

"Where are you?" Olivia asked as she walked around his room and looked at pictures of him and his sisters.

"I was with the boys but I can't come home tonight, my captain called me and he needs someone to be undercover"

"Why cant someone else do it?"

"They're all on a case already and since I just closed mine they need an extra"

"You have to be all night?" Olivia asked as she sat down on Wes's bed.

"Yea, we need to go over some things and then get ready, I have to go, bye"

"Ok, love you"

"You too" She heard the phone close and she just shook her head.

She closed her phone and ran a hand threw her hair. She heard a knock on the door "Come in"

Wes came in "Desert time,"

"Ok, I'll be right there"

"You ok?"

"Fine, Charlie just called and he has to stay all night for work or something"

"Liar" Wes mumbled under his breath as he turned around to leave.

Olivia heard him "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing" Wes answered with a small shrug.

"Come inside and close the door"

Wes let out a deep breath and came in the room and closed the door behind him.

Olivia just stared at him "What did you say Wes?"

"Nothing"

"I heard you say something, tell me"

"I said liar, no big deal"

"Your calling Charlie a liar? You know he has to work during the night sometimes" Olivia said just looking at him.

"I think it's a rather appropriate word after last night"

"What's your problem?" Olivia said sort of annoyed as she got off the bed.

Wes just looked at her and shook his head "Nothing. Lets just go eat desert" He started to turn the knob but Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

"Stop being a jerk and talk to me"

"I'm being a jerk?" Wes said in a louder voice "I don't remember Charlie pulling you out of that bar and taking you home, I do however remember you calling me Charlie as I held you while you puked, as I took you to bed so you wouldn't get sick you called me by your husbands name. So I'm sorry if I don't love the guy for being a bastard for lying to you"

"So you don't like my husband?" Olivia asked in a louder voice getting pissed off.

"You want to know the truth?" Wes asked loudly as he started getting mad.

"That would be unique these 24 hours so please enlighten me" Olivia just crossed her arms on her chest.

"I hate him more then I thought I could hate anyone in my life" Wes answered now yelling as he paced around the room.

"Well thank you Wes, that's just great for me to know that my best friend hates the man I'm married to"

"You deserve better then him!"

"He is my husband, he is all I have!"

"Your so fucking brainwashed, goddamn it Olivia, when was the last time you truly talked to your husband?"

Olivia just stared at him as tears started to fill in her eyes knowing what he was saying was true.

"You can't remember the last time because he doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't know that your favorite color is violet; he doesn't know that your favorite movie is Sixteen Candles and that you watched it over 50 times. He doesn't know that your favorite side dish is French fries. He doesn't know that Olivia, I know all of that, I know everything about you!"

"Why do you really hate him?"

"Because I do"

"Why?" Olivia yelled extremely mad now.

"Because he reminds me of my father!" Wes yelled angrily and just took a deep breath. "I hate the way he treats you and I sure as hell hate the way he acts when he is drunk! He doesn't belong with you!"

Olivia just stared at him knowing that Wes hated his father for leaving his family. "That's none of your business"

"Fine! But I'm sick of caring more about you then your husband does Olivia"

"That's not true, Charlie cares about me"

"Did he care about you the other night when he got drunk, did he care about you yesterday when your were wasted or maybe he cared about you when he lied to you and used you for sex" Wes yelled "I care about you, how could you not see that these ten years of us being friends. I'm in love with you Olivia and I always was and always will be!" Wes yelled and stopped quickly realizing what he said.

Olivia just looked at him. She said nothing and walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed her back gently. Olivia completely melted how gentle his lips were and how gently he kissed her.

After a while she broke the kiss realizing what she was doing "I can't do this" She whispered pulling away.

Wes gently took her hand "I love you Olivia Benson"

"Don't do this" Olivia whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Wes wiped it away. "Cops don't cry"

Olivia just smiled a little "Please don't make this hard on me, I'm married I cant do this"

"I love you and you can't change that"

"Please don't"

"Love you?"

"Yes. Just don't, your making this harder for me, I just cheated on my husband"

"The day you got engaged, I wanted to smack myself for not making a move, for never being able to tell you how I felt. We started out friends but after I got to know this amazing heart in you" Wes whispered as he gently put his hand over her heart "I fell in love with you but I couldn't go after you cause either you were seeing someone or I was. I love you Olivia"

"Wes…" She started but his lips cut her off. She kissed him and hated herself for enjoying it. She took off his blazer and pulled him by the shirt to the bed. Both of them stumbled and fell on the bed kissing.

He gently unzipped her dress and slowly touched her soft skin. She unbuttoned his shirt and then his pants. Wes gently took off the straps and kissed her bare shoulders. She kissed his neck as she took off his bow tie and threw it to the ground and then took off his unbuttoned shirt.

He gently took off her dress and she was only left in her bra and panties. Olivia took his pants and pulled them off leaving him only in his boxers.

She moved on top of him and led his hand to the back of her bra and smiled a little and nodded. He smiled and gave her a small kiss and unbuttoned her bra. He gently took it off and threw it to the ground as he gently explored her body for the first time.

He turned around so he was on top and led her hand to his boxers and smiled and nodded mockingly. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss and pulled his boxers off. For the first time seeing the real him. The lengthy him.

He gently took off her panties and now both for the first time naked in front of each other. They just looked at each other and smiled and their lips quickly met each other. Charlie was all lust when they kissed. Wes was…he was something different. A very good different. A different type of love.


	4. Justified and Unjustified Payback

A/N: Just to let you guys know the reason why Olivia isn't dumping Charlie cause he is abusing her emotionally and victims of that often think that what that person is saying is true. So basically Olivia thinks no one loves her except that bastard AKA Charlie: )

A couple of days later…

Wes came in Olivia's apartment and she was washing dishes.

"Charlie here?" Wes asked almost in a whisper.

Olivia smiled "No" She whispered mockingly as she washed the dishes.

Wes grinned and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Have I ever told you that a woman who washes dishes turns me on?"

"No"

"Well a woman who washes dishes doesn't turn me on but I think you turn me on" Wes whispered into her ear as he gently nibbled on it.

Olivia giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"When's Charlie coming home?"

"Later tonight" Olivia answered as she turned off the water and dried her hands. She turned around to face him.

"Hi cutie" Wes whispered smiling with a small wink.

"Hi" Olivia whispered back also with a huge grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him. Wes kissed her back as they stumbled to her room.

They fell on the bed kissing and taken each others clothes off.

Half an hour later both fell back on the bed sweaty and panting.

"That was amazing" Olivia said smiling and breathing hard as she wrapped her arm around his muscular stomach.

Wes smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist "Brilliant"

"Good choice of words" Olivia teased.

"I was talking to myself," Wes teased smiling as he moved on top of her and wrapped the blanket around them.

They just smiled and kissed each other gently. Wes slowly moved down and kissed her shoulders and went down to her arms. He stopped noticing a bruise on her bicep a shape of a hand.

"What's that?" Wes asked gently tracing over it.

Olivia looked down "Oh that's nothing" She took his face and led him up to her own and started kissing him.

Wes broke the kiss "Olivia did Charlie do that?"

"It's not a big deal"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, c'mon just drop it" Olivia pleaded somewhat annoyed.

"No." Wes said also annoyed moving off of her "Tell me what happened"

"A perp"

"Liar" Wes challenged giving her a look "Don't lie to me I deserve better then that from you"

Olivia looked over at him "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my best friend shouldn't lie to me," Wes answered taken her face into his hands and giving her a small kiss "What happened?" he whispered softly looking into her brown with his charming green.

"He just grabbed me roughly by accident"

"Are you sure it was an accident?" Wes asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Can you please drop this?"

"Olivia why do let him treat you like this?" Wes kept pushing still holding her close to his body.

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I have nobody else. I have no family, he is my only family" Olivia said loudly and pushed Wes away from her.

"You have me," Wes whispered taking her hand. She pulled it away.

"Your not family, your just the guy I'm banging and having an affair with" She said taking the blanket and wrapping it around herself.

Wes just looked at her completely crushed by her words "I don't want him treating you like this"

"You have no right to tell me what me and my husband do," Olivia said rudely. She was hurting cause she was worried about Charlie and their marriage.

Wes looked at her knowing when she was scared or worried she would push everyone away from her "Well I'm an idiot who thought that my best friend will tell me things but I'm just the guy your screwing so forget it" Wes said getting off the bed and grabbing his jeans.

"Wes I'm sorry" Olivia said putting her hand on her forehead and watched him pull on his jeans.

"Forget it" Wes mumbled grabbing his t-shirt "Talk to your husband not your boy toy"

"Wes I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him"

Wes turned to look at her "He doesn't worry about you why do you worry about him?"

"Because I love him" Olivia answered looking up at him "He does care about me but sometimes he doesnt know how to show it"

"Fine" Wes said nodding pulling on his t-shirt "I have to go I have a parent teacher conference in the morning"

"Are you mad at me?"

Wes kneeled down by her "No" He whispered giving her a gentle kiss "I'll see you tomorrow"

Olivia just nodded as Wes got up and left her apartment.

She got dressed in her pajamas and laid down in bed again. She fell asleep and didn't notice when Charlie came home.

He took the condoms he had in the back of his pocket and hid them and then laid down in bed next to her.

Olivia woke up to the ringing of her phone. "Benson…I'll be right there" She closed her phone and got out of bed. She saw that Charlie was still sleeping.

She got dressed and put on her badge and gun on her belt. She lightly shook Charlie "Honey I have to go to work"

Charlie just turned to the other side. Olivia said nothing and left the apartment. She went to work since it was 4 in the morning and knew Wes wasn't up yet so they weren't able to see each other like every morning.

She got to the crime scene around 4:30

"Morning" Elliot greeted seeing her.

"Morning" Olivia greeted back as she walked over to him. "What do we have?"

"30 year old female, raped and beaten" Warner answered kneeling down by the covered body. Both Olivia and Elliot kneeled down by the body.

On their way back to the precinct Elliot saw a good opportunity to talk to Olivia.

"How are you and Charlie?" Elliot asked looking at the road as he drove.

"Fine" Olivia answered looking out the window.

"Liv you seem sort of worried lately, are you ok?"

"Fine"

"You would tell me if something was bothering you wouldn't you?"

Olivia looked over at him "I have my husband, you don't need to worry about me"

"I'm your partner I have to worry about you" Elliot said with a small smirk "And maybe some things you cant discuss with Charlie and I just want you to know that I'm here"

"Why would you think I couldn't talk to Charlie?"

"Because…" Elliot started and not sure how to tell her that he didn't think that Charlie was the right guy for her "I don't know"

Olivia kept looking at him angrily "You don't like him do you?"

"I…" Elliot shrugged a little "Never mind"

"Tell me" Olivia ordered somewhat angrily.

"You just seem worried lately and he should be there for you" Elliot shrugged a little and kept looking at the road.

"You want to know why I'm worried?" Olivia asked almost yelling.

"Yea" Elliot answered with a nod not even minding that she was yelling or that she was mad at him.

"I'm having an affair!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot got surprised and pulled the car over so he wouldn't crash it since he was in shock. He looked over at her with his mouth dropped. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"That's right Elliot, I'm cheating on my husband" Olivia said as tears filled her eyes.

"With who?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Doesn't matter" Olivia answered as she wiped her eyes.

Elliot looked at her and knew that the only man she spent time with outside the precinct beside her husband was Wes "Its Wes isn't it?"

Olivia just nodded "I…I don't know how it happened, one minute were yelling at each other and he is telling me that he hates Charlie and the next minute were kissing"

Elliot just took her in a hug and held her as she cried, "It's going to be ok" he whispered trying to comfort his friend. Glad that it was Wes since he knew him for as long as Olivia did and knew that Wes treated women right since he grew up with three sisters and he wouldn't dare as much as look at a woman inappropriately.

"I'm a liar and a cheater, its not going to be ok," Olivia whispered crying.

"Yea it will" Elliot whispered stroking her hair to calm her down and just kept holding her until she stopped crying.

Wes came back from work around 2 in the afternoon. He pulled out Olivia's extra key and unlocked her door remembering he forgot a DVD in her apartment.

He came in and Charlie was there watching T.V. He just rolled his eyes and decided not to be rude for Olivia's sake.

Charlie turned around and saw him "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just getting a DVD I let liv burrow" Wes answered going to their DVD player and getting the DVD out.

"That's our DVD" Charlie said looking at him.

Wes rolled his eyes and showed him Olivia's handwriting on the DVD 'Property of Wes my best freaking friend"

"Why do you have the have our key?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had an extra key before she ever met your dumb ass" Wes answered rolling his eyes and putting the DVD in the back of his pocket.

"What did you call me?" Charlie asked in a louder voice getting off the couch.

"A. Dumb. Ass" Wes answered slowly on purpose.

"You better get out of my apartment before you regret it" Charlie said eyeing him dangerously.

"I'll go but you hurt Olivia again and you'll regret it" Wes said eyeing him and not moving from where he was.

Charlie got in his face and both men were couple of inches away from each other and just staring at one another.

"What did you say to me?" Charlie whispered fiercely.

"You heard me." Wes whispered angrily "I saw the bruise on her arm and you touch her again I swear as god as my witness I will beat the crap out of you"

Charlie looked at him and swung at him and his fist landed on his jaw. Wes wiped his lip and tackled him to the floor and hit him.

Charlie kicked him in the ribs and Wes quickly fell off of him being in extreme pain. Charlie got on top of him and started hitting him.

Wes kicked him and then punched him. He grabbed Charlie by the shirt and pulled him up then threw him on the couch. He slugged him extremely hard and knocked Charlie out.

"Bastard" Wes mumbled and walked out of the apartment.

Olivia came home around 8 that night. Somewhat glad that she told her friend about her affair and glad he wasn't going to tell anyone about it. She walked into her apartment and saw that Charlie was there with one of his friends from Narcotics.

"Hi Derek" Olivia said with a small smile as she closed the door behind her. Derek said nothing and just waved as he took a sip of his beer.

Charlie got off the couch and followed Olivia into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Olivia saw that his eye was somewhat purple.

"What happened?" She asked taking his face into her hands.

"How does Wes know about your bruise on your shoulder?" Charlie asked jerking his head away.

Olivia just looked at him "I had a tank top on the other day and he might have seen it" She lied and was surprised how quickly she came up with it.

"That was an accident Olivia you know that right?" Charlie asked slowly taking her into a hug. Olivia just nodded and hugged him back. Not feeling as safe as she did when Elliot or Wes hugged her but it was her husband.

"Do you know where Wes is now?" Charlie asked looking at her and stopped hugging her.

"Um…I think he is at the kindergarten graduation thing now" Olivia answered. Charlie nodded and gave her a kiss and walked out of the bedroom. He looked at Derek and motioned for him to follow. Derek put the beer down and followed Charlie out of the apartment.

Olivia was totally confused but she decided to let it go since she went through too much today to fight with Charlie again. She took off her gun and badge and sat down to watch a movie.

Wes was down on one knee fixing the small tie on one of his kindergarten students.

"Now Jeff no more untying it ok buddy?" Wes said smiling looking at his student. Jeff smiled and nodded and ran off to the other kids. Wes got up and fixed his own tie and then spotted Charlie and Derek coming through the crowd of parents and teachers.

"You forgot I'm cop" Charlie said smugly and pushed Wes up against a wall. All the parents and teachers turned around and looked.

"Don't do this here man, c'mon," Wes whispered still against the wall seeing Derek pull out handcuffs.

"You knocked me out in my own house, I think this is rather appropriate" Charlie whispered grinning.

"Not in front of the kids dude, c'mon have some dignity," Wes whispered seeing his students watching him.

Charlie chuckled and motioned for Derek to handcuff him. Derek nodded and put the handcuffs on Wes with everyone watching "Wesley Griffin you are under arrest for the assault of a police officer…" Derek's trailed off as he led him out of the building.

Charlie smiled widely and followed not caring that everyone watched Wes get arrested or that he was putting his wife's best friend in jail.

A/N: Please leave Reviews and I'll update quicker this time!


	5. Some friend you are

Wes was sitting in the interrogation room in the Narcotics unit with handcuffs on. He was dressed in his suit he had at the graduation. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie, which Olivia always said made him look very punk rock.

Normally he found the interrogation room fun and always wanted to be in it when he would hang out with Olivia at SVU. But he was arrested and this was not so fun.

Charlie came in the room and sat on the chair across him and put a file on the table. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yea, and when I get out I'll beat you up again," Wes answered smiling.

Charlie smiled a little "If I were you I would watch what I say"

"If you were me you wouldn't treat your wife with such disrespect" Wes leaned over the table a little "So your not really me cause I don't treat women like my sex slaves"

"Aww a gentlemen how cute" Charlie teased as he got off his chair and walked around "Tell me something Mr. Gentlemen how were you reproduced?"

"What?" Wes asked looking at him confused.

"You don't know?" Charlie asked smiling holding up the file that he brought in.

Wes kept looking at him totally confused.

Charlie smiled and opened the file "Marta Griffin, raped by her husband Nathan Griffin, pregnant and refused to take pills. Three daughters, Kimberly, Nicole and Jessica."

Wes kept starring at him slowly starting to realize he was a product of rape. Anger slowly building up and he was starting to lose control.

"You get it now?" Charlie asked snickering "You were never wanted. Your daddy is a rapist"

Wes looked at him and jumped out of his seat and choked Charlie with the handcuffs he had on. "Die you bastard, die!" Wes yelled angrily as he kept pulling as hard as he could.

A couple of cops ran in and grabbed Wes and pulled him off.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked looking at Charlie coughing.

"Get him out of here" Charlie said holding his neck and looking angrily at Wes being held by cops. The cops pulled Wes out and put him in a cell.

Elliot was asleep since it was almost 10 at night. His phone rang. He groaned and grabbed it sleepily "Stabler"

"Its me" He heard Wes's voice.

"Wes?" Elliot asked opening his eyes "Is liv ok?"

"Yea but I sort of need help"

"What?"

"I got arrested"

Elliot sat up in bed hearing this "You what?"

"I got arrested by who else then Charlie"

"Why?"

"I knocked him out"

"Where are you?"

"Narcotics unit"

"Ok, I'll be right there"

"Thanks man"

"No problem" Elliot said and closed his phone. He got dressed and went to the Narcotics Unit.

He spotted Charlie but at this moment all he wanted to do was punch him since he knew Wes wasn't a violent guy and the only times he fought were if someone was rude to women or children. And in this situation he knew that Charlie was mean to Olivia.

"Elliot how are you?" Charlie asked smiling walking up to him.

Elliot stopped and looked at him "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who"

"Wes?"

"Yea" Elliot answered trying his best to keep calm.

"Interrogation room" Charlie answered still with his smile that annoyed the hell out of Elliot.

Elliot said nothing and walked away from Charlie. He went into the interrogation room and Wes was sitting there with handcuffs and his tie pulled down.

Elliot sat across from him "What happened?"

"We got in a fight and I knocked him out and he is a sore loser," Wes answered rolling his eyes.

"Why did you guys fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Wes answered looking away.

"Olivia?"

Wes said nothing and just nodded.

"Look man I know there must have been a good reason to hit him but you shouldn't hit cops. Trust me I know it was probably a good reason. I know" Elliot said looking at him with a nod.

Wes furrowed his eyebrows a little and figured out what Elliot was trying to say. He knows about the affair. Wes looked at him and nodded.

Elliot just nodded back knowing Wes got his message. "I'm going to go and try to get you out of here" Elliot said getting off his chair. Wes said nothing as Elliot went out of the room.

He walked past all the detectives and went to the captain's office. "Detective Stabler how can I help you?"

"Why is Wesley Griffin in custody?" Elliot asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"He assaulted one of my detectives." The captain answered sitting down at his chair and folding his arms on his stomach.

"For a personal reason, not anything else"

"He also tried to choke my detective _while_ in custody"

Elliot just looked at him "Your detective shouldn't have arrested him in the first place"

"Griffin is extremely dangerous"

Elliot chuckled humorlessly "He is a kindergarten teacher for gods sake"

"While he was choking Detective Ritter he kept saying 'die you bastard, die' so I wouldn't feel so safe with him out of our custody"

Elliot said nothing and turned to walk away.

"Detective Stabler?"

Elliot turned around and looked at him "What?"

"You might want to look at this file and catch a rapist" The captain said smiling and threw a file on his desk.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but took the file. He opened it and read over it and then his mouth dropped realizing Wes was a product of rape.

He shook his head and knew that was why Wes choked Charlie. He walked out of the office and went where he knew was the only way he could get Wes out.

He knocked on a door and waited. Casey answered wearing a tanktop and boy shorts and looking very sleepy.

"Elliot what are you doing here?"

Elliot looked at her boy shorts and her legs and quickly looked up before she noticed "Sorry to wake you up,"

Casey smirked and slightly blushed "Its ok, what's wrong?" She asked moving out of the doorway so he could come in. She grabbed a robe and put it on to prevent the awkward feeling that was in the room at the moment.

Elliot came in and knew Casey and Wes dated before and broke up but Casey still had a huge crush on him. "Wes got arrested"

"He what?" Casey asked in a louder voice tightening her robe more and just looking at Elliot.

"He got in a fight with Charlie and he arrested him and then Wes wanted to choke Charlie while in custody"

"Has Wes lost his mind?"

"Look Case can you do anything to get him out?" Elliot asked pacing around her apartment.

"He tried to choke a cop, what do you want me to do?"

"Anything" Elliot answered looking at her "C'mon this is Wes were talking about"

"Elliot I want to help him but I cant just go over the law and get him out of prison after he tried to kill a cop"

"C'mon how many cases has he brought in for us after suspecting one of his students was being abused" Elliot said looking at her knowing she wanted to help him since she still liked him a lot.

"Elliot I know but…"

Elliot cut her off "Didn't he spend the whole day with you to prep Kristin Matthews since she was afraid to talk? If he didn't do that for you she wouldn't testify and you wouldn't have won that case. C'mon help him out," Elliot pleaded knowing that case was when they started dating since Kristen was one of Wes's students.

Casey let out a deep breath and nodded "Find out who hit who first, if it was self defense then we can probably get him out. But if Charlie presses charges for Wes choking him then he is screwed"

Elliot nodded "Ok, thanks" He went out of her apartment and went straight to the Narcotics Unit. Casey took off her robe and went back to bed glad she was able to try and help out her ex that she still had feelings for.

_Flashback_

_Olivia and Casey walked into her office after court only to find Wes spinning in Casey's chair extremely fast._

"_You are going to puke Wesley" Olivia teased looking at him._

_Wes stopped the chair and smiled seeing his girlfriend and best friend watching him "If you keep calling me that I will" _

"_Get out of my chair" Casey said smiling walking up to her very attractive boyfriend. _

"_I like this chair, it makes me seem very lawyer like," Wes teased with a grin._

"_I'll leave you to baby sit him since I have some wedding planning to do with Charlie" Olivia said smiling as she opened the door and waved at Wes "See you later"_

"_You got it neighbor" Wes said waving back as Olivia went out._

_Casey smirked and gave him a kiss "Get off"_

_Wes rolled his eyes and got off her chair as he returned the kiss and went to another chair and sat down. "How was court?"_

"_Ok. What brings you here?" Casey asked knowing their date was later tonight._

_Wes's cute smile faded "We have to talk"_

_Casey's smile faded as well "About what?" _

"_Us" _

"_Us? What about us?" Casey asked knowing exactly where this was going._

"_Case…we had fun and everything and we shared some good laughs but I just don't see us as a couple" Wes answered hating to hurt her since he didn't like to see any woman sad._

"_You're braking up with me?" Casey asked just glaring at him._

"_Sweetie its not you, your extremely cute and you're an amazing woman and I had a lot of fun with you but I just see us more as friends. I'm really sorry" _

"_Fine, forget it" Casey said opening a file on her desk obviously disappointed since she liked him a whole lot._

"_I still want us to be friends" _

"_Fine were friends, can you go now?" Casey asked looking up at him. _

"_I don't want you to be mad"_

"_Wes" Casey said annoyed "I'm not mad, just go" _

_Wes nodded and got up and went to her side of the desk "Let me get a hug" he said smiling holding out his arms._

_Casey rolled her eyes even though she loved to snuggle with him since he was extremely sweet. She gave him a hug._

_Wes kneeled down by her to make it easier for their hug. "We had fun right?" He whispered. Casey just nodded. "I'm sorry," He whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Your mom is going to kill you for still not being married" Casey whispered back still hugging him._

_Wes chuckled and gave her another kiss on the cheek "See you later friend"_

"_See you later friend" Casey whispered fighting back tears since she enjoyed his company a lot. _

_Wes gave her a last kiss on the forehead and left her office. Not being able to tell her that he broke up with her because he didn't think it was fair to her to date him because he was in love with his neighbor and her friend and colleague. _

_End Flashback_

Elliot and Wes were sitting at a bar after Casey got them to drop the charges under self-defense. Charlie didn't deny it since he only wanted Wes to suffer by finding out the truth about his father.

Wes's head was on the bar and he was looking at the bubbles going up in his Sprite and his tie was just hanging around his neck. Elliot was sipping on beer and watching the unusually depressed Wes in front of him.

"Why did you hit him?" Elliot asked putting his bottle down.

"I don't want to talk about it" Wes mumbled and kept looking at his glass.

"Wes I know about you and liv, she told me this morning," Elliot said in a low voice.

"So? I don't want to discuss it"

"I got you out of jail you little brat" Elliot teased knowing him and Wes were like brothers and insults came to them easily when it concerned one another.

A small smile crept up on Wes's lips "Loser"

"Talk to me man"

"I feel horrible for having an affair, I love her I really do but I feel horrible for putting her in that position" Wes mumbled with his head still on the bar.

Elliot looked at him and also put his head on the bar and looked at the bubbles in his beer flow up. "You love her?"

"Yea" Wes answered looking at Elliot at the same eye level.

"Then you will be there for her until she figures out what she wants to do." Elliot said looking at him.

"I'll wait for her but I cant wait forever. She needs to realize Charlie isn't the guy for her, why did she date him in the first place?"

"She said he was very nice and he was sweet"

"I hate him"

"Me too" Elliot said smirking.

Wes just smiled "We are the most pathetic guys in the world right now"

Elliot just grinned "Agreed."

"Should I tell Olivia about getting arrested by her husband?"

"If you want"

"Wouldn't that just hurt her?"

"Probably" Elliot answered as he lifted up his head from the bar and took a sip of beer.

"I hate my life" Wes groaned and as he rested his forehead on the bar and looked at the ground.

Elliot smiled and patted him on the back "You're sleeping with Olivia Benson how bad can it get" He teased smiling evilly.

"She is so amazing" Wes said with a small smile. "I'm glad you didn't knock me out for having an affair with her"

"As long as you treat her right which I know you do your ok in my book"

"Thanks" Wes said as he picked his head up from the bar and took a sip of his already warm Sprite.

"Lets go home," Elliot said finishing off his beer and getting off the chair. Wes nodded and got up also. They walked out of the bar.

"Thanks for helping me tonight" Wes said shaking hands with him.

"Thank Casey" Elliot said with a small smile.

"Thank her for me" Wes said with a nod.

Elliot smiled and nodded. "You need a ride?"

"No, I feel like walking anyway, thanks though" Wes answered. Elliot nodded as he went to his car and Wes went down the street.

As he got to his building he stopped and pulled out his car keys and got in his car and headed for upstate New York.

He arrived around 1 in the morning to his mother's house. He stood there for a while and finally rang the doorbell.

His mother answered and just looked at him "Wesley sweetie what's wrong?"

He just gave her a hug "I got to talk to you"

"Is everything ok?"

"Am I a product of rape?" Wes asked and kept hugging her. His mother's hug got tighter and she slightly nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think it mattered. I didn't think Olivia would actually tell you"

Wes froze hearing these words "What?" He asked as he stopped hugging her.

His mom just looked at him and realized she just blew a very big secret "Oh dear god Olivia didn't tell you did she?"

"She knew?"

"Yes, awhile ago she was upset about her own mother and I told her about you and told her not to tell you, I'm sorry honey"

"What's awhile ago?" Wes asked shocked that his best friend and now lover was keeping this huge secret from him.

"It was about 3 years after you two met"

"She knew for seven years and didn't tell me?"

"I asked her not to tell you because I didn't want you to think it mattered, I still love you no matter how you got here"

"Whatever, goodnight" Wes said shaking his head and walked away to his car. His mother said nothing and went back in the house.

Wes got home at 2 in the morning. He went in his apartment and found Olivia asleep in his bed.

He threw his car keys on his nightstand very loudly on purpose. Olivia jumped up and saw him.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were here so I sneaked in" Olivia answered with a small smile as she took his hand.

He pulled it away "Don't touch me"

Olivia just furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him "What?"

"You had no right to keep it a secret from me" He said in a louder voice.

She sat up in bed totally confused "What are you talking about?"

"My mother told you I was a product of rape and you didn't have the decency to tell me"

Olivia's mouth just dropped and she had no words come to her seeing that she was caught. "I…I…"

"You what? You lied to me. You lied to me for seven years. All those times I spent with you when you were down because of a case that hit close to home and you couldn't come out and tell me? Some friend you are" Wes yelled as he paced around his room.

"Wes I'm really sorry, but your mom asked me not to tell you and I couldn't just betray her trust"

"But you had no problem betraying mine?" Wes asked just glaring at her "Get out of my apartment"

"What?"

"Get out! I'm pissed at you now and I would appreciate it if I don't sleep with you tonight"

Olivia just nodded and got out of his bed "Goodnight" She said in a low voice as she left his room and went out of his apartment. She couldn't blame him for acting like that. She would have taken the same tone with him if he kept a secret that big from her for such a long time.

Wes lay down in bed and just stared up at his ceiling. Everyone lied to him. He needed a release. He grabbed his car keys and went out of his apartment.

He stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds and finally knocked. It was already 3 in the morning.

Casey answered again with her tight tank top and boy shorts on. "Wes. What are you doing here?"

Wes looked at her up and down and bit his lip looking at her boy shorts. "Hi"

Casey smiled "Hi"

"You know that one time bonus no strings attached thing?" He asked grinning.

Casey smiled with a nod and moved out of the doorway. Wes smirked and came in and closed the door behind him. Casey took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

A/N: Ok now Casey doesn't know about liv and Wes so she doesn't know that she is having worthless sex with her friends lover. Oh the drama, I know, I know : )


	6. Pick on Wes day

Wes woke up and looked around and noticed the familiar room. He was in Casey's room. He noticed that only a blanket was up to his waist and he was completely naked otherwise. He heard the shower and knew Casey was taking a shower.

"Wes you idiot" He mumbled to himself as he got out of her bed and grabbed his pants and dress shirt from the floor. _What if I ditch her? She won't mind it was only a one-night stand. _He thought and rolled his eyes knowing he would never do that.

He got dressed and as he was putting on his belt Casey came out of the shower with a towel around her and her skin still lightly wet.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, you had a nice shower?" Wes asked smiling.

"Yea, thanks for asking" She said grinning as she went to her drawer.

"Um, I have to get going to see if I still have my job" He smirked a little.

"Ok, good luck, bye"

"Bye" Wes said as he turned to walk out of her room.

"Wes?"

"Yea?" He stopped and turned around.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well you wanted a one-night stand and you seem sort of weird this morning," Casey answered with a small smile.

"Oh…just the getting arrested thing, no big deal"

"Ok, if you need to talk I'm here"

"I know, thanks, I'll see you around friend" Wes said smirking with a wink as he waved and went out of the room and out of her apartment. Casey just smiled and got ready for work.

Olivia woke up at 7 to her alarm buzzing. Charlie was still sleeping. Olivia lightly shook him "Honey your going to be late for work, get up"

Charlie rubbed his eyes and woke up "What?"

"You're going to be late for work," Olivia repeated as she got out of bed.

Charlie nodded and got out of bed satisfied with himself for the way he got back at Wes.

Both got ready for work in silence. Olivia kept thinking about Wes and if he would forgive her. She stopped as she was about to put on her badge and realized she didn't tell anyone about the secret except her husband "Charlie?"

"Yea?" He asked putting on his holster.

"Did you talk to Wes yesterday?"

"Yea"

"Did you tell him what I told you about his mother?"

Charlie looked up at her and just shrugged a little "I don't have time for this, I need to get to work"

"You told him? After I asked you not to?"

"He should know" Charlie answered as he grabbed his blazer and put it on and walked past her.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell him something like that?"

"How do you know I told him?" Charlie asked furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion as he stood in the doorway.

"He asked me if I knew, and you're the only person I told that to. When did you tell him?"

"Last night, after I arrested him. Have a nice day at work sweetheart" Charlie said with a small as he went to the bathroom.

Olivia let out a deep breath and just walked out of the apartment not being able to argue anymore. She knocked on Wes's door but he didn't answer. She ran a hand through her hair and went to the elevators. She rode down and as she was about to leave the building Wes walked in.

"Hey" He said quietly as he walked past her.

"Wes I'm really sorry" She called after him. He stopped and turned around and walked back to her.

"I would have rather found out from you then your husband" He whispered angrily.

"I know and I didn't think Charlie would…wait did he really arrest you?" Olivia whispered raising an eyebrow.

"Yea he did but Casey got the charges dropped"

"What were the charges?"

"Assault. Look I have to go see if I still have my job since Charlie arrested me in front of my students, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Sure" Olivia answered with a small nod. Wes nodded and went to the elevators as she went out of the building.

Wes walked to his apartment and as he was pulling out his keys Charlie came out of his apartment.

"How was jail?" Charlie teased smirking as he locked his door.

"I'll beat you up again if you don't watch what you say"

Charlie smiled and pushed him up against the wall. He grabbed Wes's neck and squeezed. Wes couldn't do anything since Charlie was way bigger then he and he had no air in his lungs.

"Let go" Wes choked out as his face turned red struggling for air.

"Now you make my relationship with my wife worse and you will get worse then this" Charlie whispered as he practically lifted Wes up against the wall. Wes looked down and saw that his feet were not on the ground anymore.

"She doesn't belong to you" Wes whispered and started to cough. "Let go of me now,"

"I don't want you anywhere near my wife you little product of rape" Charlie whispered smiling. Wes just spit on him "That's a bad idea" Charlie dropped him to the floor and wiped his face.

Wes kneeled down and coughed holding his neck. "You can go to hell Charlie"

"That's a bad idea too," Charlie said smiling and kicked him in the stomach. Wes fell to the floor and grabbed his ribs and rolled around. Charlie kicked him again. Wes groaned and held his stomach more. Charlie chuckled and kneeled down by him and pulled out his badge "Look at this" Wes looked at his badge as he held his stomach "No one will believe you if you say anything about this, I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I make another charge against you"

"You're a dirty cop man," Wes groaned still lying on the floor.

"I know," Charlie whispered smiling as he stood up. He smirked and kicked Wes in the ribs and walked away to the elevators. Wes just groaned as he rolled around in front of his apartment.

Olivia got to work around 9. Elliot was already there and doing some paperwork.

"Hey" He greeted looking up.

Olivia looked at him knowing Elliot was like a big brother to Wes and he would have called him if he got in trouble "Did you know that Wes got arrested last night?"

Elliot looked at her and slightly nodded. "Yea, he called me"

"Why didn't you call me after?" Olivia whispered still standing by him.

"We didn't want you to worry" Elliot whispered with a small shrug. Olivia just shook her head and walked away from him and went down the hall. Elliot quickly got up and followed.

"Olivia wait" He called after her. She stopped but didn't turn around. He went in front of her and guided her over to one of the windows. Both sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want you to worry since I was going to take care of it." Elliot whispered.

"So Casey knew before me? That doesn't seem fair at all"

"Look, I'm sorry you had to find out like this but both of us were just thinking of you, you don't need to suffer more then you already do" Elliot said and knew he shouldn't have said that as soon as he finished it.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Olivia whispered angrily.

"It's just…just" He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness "I really think…we think that Charlie isn't that good for you"

"You're telling me that my husband isn't good for me?"

"Well…Its just the way he treats you, I mean you don't deserve that" Elliot said with a small shrug. "Can you seriously tell me that you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Charlie?"

Olivia got up from the window extremely mad at her partner and started to walk back to the squad room.

"Do you?" Elliot called after her.

She stopped and turned around and walked back to him. "I don't have a choice Elliot, either you can support me in my marriage or you can give up on me,"

"I'm not giving up on you and I sure as hell wont support you in hurting yourself" Elliot answered as he stood up from the window "And you do have a choice"

"No I don't" Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"How do you not have a choice?" Elliot whispered gently.

"I'm…I'm pregnant"

"What?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow "Maybe its Wes's"

"It's not, I have been pregnant for a month. Before me and Wes got together" She whispered quickly wiping her eyes. "I found out 2 weeks ago"

"Does Charlie know?"

"No"

"Wes?"

"No, how can I tell them? I can't tell Charlie cause I'm having an affair with Wes and I can't tell Wes since I'm having another mans baby"

"Its ok" Elliot whispered making her sit down by the window "We'll figure this out" he put his arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. Olivia just nodded grateful that her friend was there for her.

They finished work around 8

"You want to go get some dinner?" Elliot asked putting on his coat.

"No, I don't feel like it, thanks though" Olivia answered pulling on her own coat.

"You need a ride home?"

"No" Olivia answered smiling "How you think I got here in the first place?"

Elliot just shrugged "Just offering, but I will walk you out"

"Fine, that you can do" Olivia said smirking as both walked out of the squad room.

"How's Kelly?" Olivia asked knowing he had a girlfriend.

"Good," Elliot answered with a small smile. Olivia just nodded as both went out to the elevators.

"You two serious?"

"Somewhat"

"You happy with her?" Olivia asked looking over at him as they got on the elevator.

"Yea" Elliot answered with a nod. Olivia smiled and nodded.

Olivia got home around 9. Charlie wasn't home yet so she decided to see if Wes was there. She knocked on his door.

Wes answered door and smirked a little "Hey you"

"Hi" Olivia said smiling a little "Can I come in?"

"Only if you want," Wes answered moving out of the doorway. Olivia came in and he closed the door behind her.

As soon as he turned around to face her he found himself embraced in her hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok, you didn't rape my mom"

"I feel like I rapped you by not telling you"

Wes smiled a little and hugged her back "If you raped me I would be happy, cause you on top of me is never a bad thing"

Olivia just smiled and kissed him on the cheek "How can you forgive me so fast?"

"Cause I don't want to get yelled at after I tell you what I did"

Olivia stopped hugging him and just looked at him "What did you do?"

"I sort of…somehow…well I sort of slept with Casey last night," Wes answered awkwardly.

"You what?"

"I was mad at you, c'mon can you really blame me?"

"Yes" Olivia answered loudly. "How can you do this to me?"

"What? It's not like we have some honest relationship going on, your having an affair with me, you lied to me for 7 years. I had meaningless sex and that's it, I really don't see how we even out" Wes answered loudly.

"It doesn't matter. You cheated on me!"

Wes laughed humorlessly "Sweetie you're having an affair there is not such thing as cheating. You're screwing your husband and me, why shouldn't I screw my ex…" At that moment Olivia found her hand across his face.

Wes grabbed his face "Ow"

"You deserved it"

Wes thought for a second and nodded "Yea I did, I'm sorry"

"Whatever, goodnight" She said and walked out of his apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Wes groaned and rubbed his face where she slapped him _Damn this hurts_

He looked at his watch and noticed it was only 9:15 he grabbed his car keys knowing he had to talk about this with someone.

He knocked on a door and waited a couple of seconds. Elliot answered the door wearing only his boxers. Wes looked up and down at him and smiled "Waiting for me sweetheart?"

"Shut up, what do you want?" Elliot asked knowing Wes was going to tease him for his Scooby-doo boxers.

"I came to talk but now I would like you with some whip cream if you know what I mean" Wes teased smiling "Scooby-doo is sexy man, I have Tweety boxers on and we can have our own Warner bros. Party"

Elliot rolled his eyes with a small smirk "Are you done?"

"No, I got one more joke" Wes said grinning excitedly.

"No" Elliot interrupted giving him a look "I'm sort of busy, hurry up"

Elliot's bedroom door opened and a blonde was standing there. She looked younger then Elliot and was wearing his blue dress shirt and nothing under it. Her long smooth legs flickering in the small light of the hallway.

"El honey, are you coming back to bed?" She asked leaning on the doorframe.

Wes tilted his head and raised an eyebrow looking up and down at the blonde "Nice work detective Stabler"

"Kelly sweetie, can you give us a second?" Elliot asked looking at his girlfriend and hit Wes in the back of the head to stop looking. Wes scratched his head and looked at the ground.

Kelly nodded and went back to the room.

"She is smoking hot dude," Wes whispered grinning.

"Don't look at my girlfriend" Elliot whispered and shoved him.

"Why? You look at Olivia everyday" Wes whispered and shoved him back.

"I don't check her out" Elliot pushed him back again.

Wes looked at him and jumped on him and put him in a brotherly headlock "Are you saying she isn't attractive?"

"No" Elliot answered as he grabbed Wes's wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Want to go out for drinks?" Wes asked as he twisted his wrist back and grabbed a piece of paper and threw it at Elliot.

Elliot threw it back at him "I'm with my girlfriend"

"So? C'mon if you want I'll ask for you" Wes said smirking.

"Why?"

"I lost my job"

"Why don't you talk to liv about it?" Elliot asked letting out a deep breath.

"She's mad at me," Wes answered shrugging.

"Why?"

"I…I had a one night stand with Casey last night," Wes answered nervously. Elliot quickly grabbed him in a headlock and wrestled him to the floor.

"You what?"

"I was upset" Wes mumbled feeling his head getting crushed by his best friends weight.

"So you go out and do something like that?"

"Hey lets not forget Kay Masterson, remember my girlfriend and you stole her," Wes groaned. "This so hurts dude"

"I didn't steal her she came to me," Elliot said smiling as he let go of him.

"Shut up, she was hot and you dated her" Wes rolled his eyes and got off the ground. He put his hand out to Elliot. Elliot took it and pulled himself up from the ground.

"Fine, give me a second to get dressed and I'll go with you to get drinks." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"Can Kelly come with?" Wes teased smiling. Elliot punched him on the shoulder. "Mean" Wes groaned as he rubbed his shoulder. Elliot rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom.

After a while they were walking to one of their favorite hang out places.

"Remember Kay?" Wes asked smiling and playfully nudged Elliot with his elbow. "She was hot and rich"

"I remember her," Elliot answered smirking "She liked me better then you"

"That's cause she liked your badge" Wes replied "And no not that badge you sick freak"

Elliot just laughed as they went inside the bar.

"I want some kind of alcohol, what should I get?" Wes asked as they sat down at the bar.

Elliot groaned and buried his face in his hands since they had this conversation every time. "Get a beer"

"Fine" Wes answered and ordered two beers. Elliot looked around and quickly found two familiar faces at a table. Fin and Kay.

"Dude" Elliot whispered and nudged Wes. "Look"

Wes turned around to see what he was looking at and saw his ex and one of his friends. "Well speaking of the devil"

"Damn she dates all the cops in New York?"

"Well she hasn't dated liv…I think" Wes teased smiling "That would be hot though"

Elliot smiled and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. "How did you lose your job?"

Wes turned back to look at him "My boss said that it was bad for the kids to see their teacher get arrested" he shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm sorry about that man"

"Me too, I liked that school, had hot teachers"

Elliot just laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"Hi gentlemen" Someone behind them said. Both of them turned around and saw their ex standing there with Fin. Her shirt was slightly open and her long brown hair hung on her chest.

Wes smiled "Hi Kaydence"

"Hi Alex" She said smiling.

"Alex?" Fin asked raising an eyebrow.

"My middle name" Wes explained. "What brings you two out here tonight?"

"So you like the badge Kay?" Elliot asked smiling at his ex.

"Just a little" She answered flirtatiously with a wink.

"Were on a date" Fin answered Wes's ignored question.

"Yum," Wes teased as he looked at Kay up and down.

"We need to get going" Fin said putting his arm around Kay's shoulders.

"I hope this new badge is shiny Ms. Masterson" Wes teased and blew her a kiss.

"Nice to see you again Elliot" She said ignoring Wes and took Fin's hand.

"I love you too baby" Wes teased smirking.

"Keep talking Wesley and I'll have your little member on a fishing pole"

"It's not so little don't you remember" Wes teased and winked at her. Elliot smiled and nudged him. Kay gave him a look and walked out with Fin.

Elliot and Wes both burst out laughing.

"Why do you mess with her?"

"Cause she dumped me for your stupid ass" Wes answered grinning and took a sip of beer.

"Did you tell Olivia about losing your job?"

"No, I sort of didn't have the time right after she slapped me" Wes answered rolling his eyes.

Elliot chuckled a little.

"Shut up, its not funny, you cops are violent. Today I got hit by three cops"

"Who?"

"Olivia, you which happens all the time, and fucking Charlie"

"Charlie hit you?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

"Beat the crap out of me, he kicked me in the stomach a couple of times and choked me" Wes answered in a low voice. Elliot just nodded and patted him on the back.

After a while they kept talking and without realizing it Charlie and Derek walked in the bar. Both Wes and Elliot were laughing since both brought out the bad in each other.

Charlie walked behind them "Hi Detective Stabler"

Elliot and Wes stopped talking and turned around. Elliot just nodded "Hi Detective Ritter"

"Have you arrested Mr. Griffin's father for rape yet?" Charlie teased smiling. Derek smirked and stood behind Charlie and crossed his arms on his very pumped chest.

"Is that the best you got?" Elliot teased right back not wanting Wes to deal with him.

"I'll see if my wife has any jokes for you, goodnight" Charlie said with a grin and walked away from the two and sat at a table with Derek.

"I'm going to kick his ass" Wes said angrily and took a sip of beer.

"Relax, just ignore him," Elliot said in a low voice knowing that when Wes got mad he could probably beat up anyone since he had muscle since he was in the army.

"I fucking hate that bastard"

"Me too, but you don't want Olivia to worry of you beating up her husband" Elliot said in a low voice trying his best not to mention her pregnancy. Wes just nodded.

"Wesley has your mom got any scaring from that rape?" Charlie yelled out from his table.

Wes took a deep breath. Elliot looked at him and knew Charlie was hitting a nerve that shouldn't be touched on Wes. His family. "Relax, ignore him man" Elliot instructed. Wes nodded and took a sip of beer.

Charlie and Derek got off their seats and went by Elliot and Wes. "I'll see you later boys, I have to go fuck my wife now" Charlie said smugly.

This comment hit Elliot's nerve. Before he could stop himself he slugged Charlie in the face and made him fall to the floor. Derek looked at his friend on the floor bleeding from the nose and punched Elliot.

Elliot grabbed his own nose as it bled down his mouth. Wes grabbed his beer bottle and shattered it over Derek's head. In a matter of seconds the whole bar got in a fight.

Charlie punched Elliot in the stomach and Wes jumped on Charlie's back in defense. Derek grabbed Wes and pulled him off. Elliot put Derek in a headlock and threw him to the ground.

"C'mon you little pussy" Charlie said smugly with a cocky smile looking at Wes. Wes punched him in the face and grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and slammed his head against the bar.

"You forgot Charlie boy I was in the army, I got in a bar fight once a week"

"Go to hell!" Charlie yelled as Wes pressed his head against the bar more.

"That's a bad idea" Wes mocked and kneed him in the stomach.

"I'll arrest you again!"

"That's a bad idea too" Wes said grinning and put his elbow on Charlie's back and put all of his weight on it. Charlie screamed and lifted up in his knee and kicked Wes in the groin. "Oh" Wes fell to the floor and grabbed his groin.

Elliot tackled Charlie to the ground and punched him. He quickly felt strong arms grab him and pull him off Charlie. He looked at the two men holding him and knew they were the bouncers for the bar.

Two bouncers pulled up Wes from the ground as well.

"Gentlemen I forgot to tell you I know the owner of the bar" Charlie said smiling as he wiped the blood from his face. "Get them out of here"

All the bouncers pulled Wes and Elliot out of the bar.

"C'mon guys let go" Wes protested as the bouncer shoved him out of the bar and threw him to the ground.

"Don't come back" The bouncer ordered in a very deep voice and pushed Elliot out. Elliot rolled his eyes and put his hand out to Wes. Wes took it and pulled himself up.

"Man I keep getting beat up today," Wes groaned as he wiped his lip. He had a bloody nose and his lip was bleeding "My balls hurt man" Wes whined as he moved his jeans around.

Elliot laughed and wiped his nose as they started walking down the street. His nose was bloody and his shirt had blood on it and the side of his head was bleeding "Today is not a good day for you"

"You think? I got the crap beaten out of me today. I think today was the official pick on Wes day"

"But it felt good hitting Charlie"

Wes grinned "Hell yea" Both smiled and hi-fived each other and kept walking home in extreme pain physically but emotionally feeling very good.


	7. One more person knows

Olivia walked in the squad room and quickly noticed Elliot's nose had a bruise on it. She remembered that Charlie's face also had bruises and she just shook her head knowing that Wes probably was with Elliot since the two had a bad influence on each other.

She sat down across him and folded her arms on her chest and glared at him. Elliot kept looking in a file trying to ignore the murder look he was getting from his partner. Olivia cleared her throat but he picked the file up even more so he wasn't visible.

"Stop El" She whispered pulling the file down on the desk.

"I need to use the bathroom" He got off his chair but she grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Talk"

"I don't want to" Elliot whined playfully.

"Elliot what happened?"

"Bar fight" He answered shrugging.

"With who?"

"Um…drunk stranger" Elliot lied "Can I use the bathroom now?"

"No." Olivia answered sternly "Who was the fight with?"

Elliot scratched his head nervously and thought for a second "Um…Wes"

"No it wasn't, stop lying"

"Ok, ok, it was Charlie"

Olivia looked at him and rolled her eyes "Not even you can respect me when I ask you not to mess with my husband"

"Liv he started it" Elliot defended even if he knew he sounded like a child saying that.

"You're a jackass" Olivia said rather loudly and got off her chair and went out of the squad room. Fin and John looked over at Elliot at the same time.

"She lost a basketball bet," Elliot answered with a small smile. John and Fin exchanged looks and just looked down at their paperwork.

Elliot sat at his desk for a couple of minutes knowing she needed some time to cool off. Casey came in and sat down in Olivia's seat. Elliot looked up. "Hey"

"You and Wes are good friends right?"

"Um…Yea" Elliot answered sort of confused.

Casey leaned over the table a little "So he told you about the other night?" She whispered.

"Yea" Elliot answered in a low voice also leaning over the table a little.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Is it crazy that I still have feelings for him?"

Elliot almost choked on air hearing this "I…" He started not sure how to finish since he promised he wouldn't let anyone know about Wes and Olivia "I don't think so"

Casey just nodded "Ok thanks" She got off of Olivia's seat "I have to ask Cragen for a file, be right back" She walked into Cragen's office.

Elliot shook his head wanting to smack Wes for having two girls after him. Not because he was jealous but because he didn't want to see either girl get hurt.

Wes walked in the precinct and spotted Elliot "Hey dude where's liv?"

"I think she is probably on the rooftop but be careful she is mad"

"Well thanks" Wes said smirking as he went out of the precinct.

Elliot got up finally being able to go to the bathroom and knowing Wes was going to talk to Olivia.

Casey came out of Cragen's office with a folder in her hand. She looked around but Elliot was gone. "Do you guys know where Olivia is?"

Fin looked up "I think rooftop" he answered what he heard Elliot say.

Wes walked up to the rooftop and saw Olivia just staring out in the city. He walked up next to her and looked at the view also.

Olivia felt his presence and knew he was by her but she didn't say anything seeing that his lip had a cut on it and knew he fought with Charlie also.

Wes said nothing and playfully nudged her in her elbow with his. Olivia smirked a little and nudged him back.

"I'm sorry" Wes spoke up looking over at her. "I was really upset that you lied to me, but I am really sorry"

"That upset to sleep with Casey and to fight with Charlie the night after?"

"I lost my job and I wanted to talk to you about it but you were mad at me and when I went to have drinks with Elliot we ran into Charlie and one thing led to another and we fought."

"You lost your job?" Olivia asked knowing how much he loved his job.

Wes nodded "You still mad at me?"

"Call it even?" Olivia asked smiling looking over at him.

Wes grinned and nodded. Olivia smirked and wrapped arms around his neck and kissed him. Wes took her face into his hands and deepened the kiss softly.

Casey opened the door to the rooftop to tell her friend that she won the other case that Olivia wanted so bad to win. She stopped in her tracks seeing Wes and Olivia making out. Seeing one of her best friends and her ex boyfriend kissing.

Olivia got a feeling someone was watching and she broke the kiss. She lightly kissed him on the lips and slightly opened her eyes. She jerked her head to the side seeing a figure in the corner of her eye.

Wes saw the shocked expression over coming Olivia's face and he followed her direction of view. Casey looked extremely betrayed and disappointed.

"Casey I was going to tell you" Olivia explained slowly sliding her hands away from Wes's body.

Wes slowly pulled his hands off of Olivia and stepped away from her feeling like an idiot for using Casey for sex and not telling her.

"After you screwed my ex?" Casey yelled extremely mad at both.

"Casey it's not her fault…" Wes started trying so bad not to take either ones side.

"Shut up. You're the last person I want to talk to now," Casey snapped looking at him.

Wes nodded and looked down at the floor.

"It's not what you think" Olivia started again feeling so bad for sleeping with one of her best friends ex boyfriends even after she knew that Casey had feelings for him after they broke up.

"I'm such an idiot, I should have known. He was always crazy about you" Casey shook her head and headed down the stairs again. Olivia and Wes just exchanged looks.

_Flashback_

_Casey was laughing hysterically and Wes just kept making her laugh._

"_What? Don't laugh, I'm serious" Wes said smiling kissing her bare stomach. They have been dating for 2 months and it was already midnight and they were in her apartment and only a blanket covering them in her bed._

"_You are not going to explore my body" Casey said giggling as he kissed her abdomen._

"_I want to follow in the steps of Christopher Columbus, so let me live my dream Ms. Novak" Wes teased as he pulled himself up to face her._

"_No" Casey said playfully hitting him on the shoulder and wrapping her legs around his waist._

"_Did you just hit me?" _

"_Yes, what are you going to do about it?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I can hurt you, you know that right?"_

_Casey grinned and kissed him on the cheek as she stroked the back of his hair "You could but you wouldn't cause your such a sweet man"_

"_Case don't ruin my reputation" Wes whined playfully as he buried his face in her neck. _

_She just laughed and kissed him on the lips "Your in bed with me you don't have a man reputation to up hold"_

"_Whatever you say counselor" Wes said smirking and pulling her closer and kissed her. Her cell phone rang. _

_She broke the kiss "Let me get that" She said pulling away from him and reaching for her nightstand. _

_He pulled her back "Just leave it" he started to kiss her again._

_She smiled and broke the kiss "One second" she grabbed her cell and opened it. _

_Wes groaned and kissed her neck._

"_Hello" Casey answered trying not to giggle. _

"_It's me" She heard a very happy Olivia._

"_Hey what's up?" Casey asked pushing Wes off her. He rolled his eyes and lay down next to her as he pulled the blanket up to his waist._

"_Guess what?"_

"_What?" Casey asked smirking as she wrapped her arm around his muscular stomach. Wes gave her a kiss on the head and wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_I just got engaged"_

"_Oh my god, that is awesome, congratulations" _

"_Tell Wes, got to go, bye" Olivia hung up her phone. Casey closed her phone also and put it back on her nightstand. _

"_Who was it?" Wes asked kissing her bare shoulder._

"_Olivia. She just got engaged" Casey answered grinning obviously happy for her friend._

_Wes just looked at her "To Charlie?"_

"_No to you, of course Charlie, he is her boyfriend" Casey answered rolling her eyes as she moved on top of him "Where were we?" She teased playfully as she kissed his cheek and went to his lips. _

_Wes kissed her but kept getting distracted thinking of Olivia and how he was never going to be able to have her._

_Casey could tell he was hardly paying attention to them kissing. She broke the kiss "What's wrong?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You ok?" She asked looking at her boyfriend._

"_Fine, I'm just not that much in the mood tonight"_

"_Oh" She moved off of him "That's ok"_

"_Sorry" _

"_It's ok," She said grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over her. Wes grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on under the blanket. _

_He hugged her and held her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He moved her fire red hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. He stared at the wall and hated himself that he wasn't able to get Olivia out of his head even when he was with his girlfriend. _

_End Flashback_

Elliot looked up seeing Casey storm out of the precinct. Wes chasing right after her. Fin and John were not there anymore after they got called in for a case.

Olivia flopped down on her chair and took a deep breath "Casey found out" She explained knowing what Elliot was going to ask.

"I'm sorry about that," He said in a low voice feeling extremely bad for all of them now. Casey because she still had feelings for Wes. Olivia because he knew she felt horrible about what she did. Wes because of the situation he was in and that he was about to confront an angry ADA.

Wes chased Casey down the steps of the precinct and kept following her "Casey please stop"

"Get away from me" She called back and kept walking fast to her car.

"C'mon I didn't mean for you to find out like this, neither one of us did"

"You mean you didn't mean for me to find out at all"

Wes ran and caught up to her "No"

"I need to get to work, leave me alone" She unlocked her door and opened it.

Wes grabbed the door before she closed it "C'mon just talk to me"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"You want me to chase after you in the DA's office cause you know I don't have a problem yelling by judges and your colleagues?"

Casey rolled her eyes knowing he was crazy enough that he didn't care what people thought of him. "Fine. Talk"

Wes kneeled down by her door. "Look I regret that you found out like this and I regret that I used you for sex but I wont say I regret being with her. Half of this is my fault…actually most of it is my fault so please don't take it out on her"

"You done?"

Wes looked at her and nodded. He got up and closed her door "I'm really sorry what its worth."

"Fine" She said and sped off down the street.

Wes shook his head and went back to the precinct.

Olivia looked up seeing him come in "What happened?"

"I don't know, hopefully she doesn't take it that personally. I have to go, I have an interview for a job"

"Don't count on that" Elliot mumbled as he got off his chair and went to get coffee.

Wes looked over at him "What?"

Elliot looked him not wanting to let him know that Casey still had feelings for him "Nothing"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Elliot what did you mean by that?" Wes tried again as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Nothing, good luck on your interview"

Wes rolled his eyes "Fine, thanks. I'll see you later" He said with a small smile at Olivia.

"Good luck" She smiled back with a small nod. He nodded and left the squad room.

Elliot quickly got up and left before Olivia had a chance to ask him what he meant by the previous comment. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

She sat there for a while and couldn't help but wonder how Casey was doing. She grabbed her jacket and went out of the squad room.

She stood in front of Casey's office until she got the courage to knock. When she finally did she heard a very quiet acceptance to come in.

She opened the door and found Casey just staring at a wall across her.

"Hi" Olivia said quietly as she sat across her.

Casey looked over at her "Hi" she said just as quietly.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" Casey asked furrowing her eyebrows. "About you sleeping with my ex? Or maybe about you having an affair?"

Olivia ran a hand threw her hair "Look Casey I'm really sorry but I really thought you got over him, and about Charlie it's really complicated."

"Olivia its not that you're sleeping with him but you should have talked to me"

"I know and it sort of just happened I was planning on it"

Casey nodded "Fine, look I need to get ready for arraignment"

Olivia nodded "Ok, I'll see you later" She got off her chair "Are you still mad at Wes?"

"He gets a little different treatment then you" Casey answered with a small smile. Olivia nodded not knowing what she meant by that but she wasn't about to push her to talk even more. She said nothing and left her office.

Olivia got home around 8 at night. Charlie was sitting on the couch and looking over a file. Olivia came behind him and noticed that it was her mother's case "What are you doing?"

Charlie looked up "Oh I just found this folder in the closest and I didn't know what it was"

Olivia took it from him "It's personal"

"I'm your husband"

"So? You don't share all your cases with me" She closed the file and put it up against her chest and walked back to her room.

Charlie got up and followed. "What's the big deal?"

"I just don't want you looking through my stuff without me knowing"

"I wasn't looking through it, it fell to the floor and I thought it was a file you needed for work so in case I had to bring it to you"

"Well thanks but please don't touch this file again. Please?" She asked softly. Charlie nodded and went back to the couch and turned on the T.V.

Olivia unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her badge. Charlie leaned his head over the headrest and looked at her walking around the room with an open red dress shirt and a white bra under it.

He got up and walked over to the doorway and leaned on it. "Hi"

Olivia looked up "Hi"

"That shirt looks nice on you"

"Thanks" She said with a small smile loving when he flirted with her since he had a nice smile.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist and let her shirt hang over his arms.

"Why were you looking at that file since I told you what happened to my mom?" Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was just curious, sorry," He answered kissing her cheek and going down to her neck. Olivia let out a small giggle since she was ticklish by her neck.

She found it weird that he had mood swings lately but she wasn't too concerned since he was undercover constantly because of his job. They stumbled and fall on the bed.

Olivia was on top of him and he was taking off her already open shirt. They heard a knock on the door. Olivia pulled away from the kiss "Let me get that"

"No, c'mon" Charlie whined and pulled her down and kissed her again.

"I'll be back," She said getting off of him. She grabbed Charlie's NYPD t-shirt that was big on her and pulled it over.

She went to the door and opened it "Hey what's up?" She asked seeing all of Wes's sisters in front of her door and Jessica's daughter with them, Michelle.

"Our loser bro isn't home, you know of his here?" Kimberly asked then looked up and down at Olivia's work pants and oversized t-shirt. "Did we disturb something?"

"Oh" Olivia looked down at her choice of clothing "No, I was just…"

"Say no more, were gone" Nicole said smiling with a small wink "Go back to your husband"

"Someone mention me?" Charlie asked coming behind Olivia and wrapping his arms around her stomach from the back.

"Hi Charlie" All three girls said in unison with a small wave.

"Um…I think Wes has a job interview now, he should be back soon" Olivia answered.

"Job interview? What happened to his old job?" Kimberly, the oldest sister asked quickly.

"Oh…I'm not sure I didn't get a chance to talk to him that much" Olivia answered truthfully since they didn't get a chance to talk all that much yet.

"I think he got fired" Charlie answered not minding at all that he was the reason Wes lost his job.

All three sisters quickly looked up at him and then exchanged looks with each other.

"Mommy can I have some wate?" Michelle asked not being able to pronounce her R's.

"C'mon sweetie" Olivia said with a small smile and took her hand.

"Hey liv can we talk to you for a second?" Nicole asked.

"Sure. Charlie can you take her to get a drink of water?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"C'mon" Charlie said guiding her to the kitchen.

Olivia turned to look at the three girls "Yea?"

"Why did he get fired?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Oh…I think its better that he tells you" Olivia answered quietly.

Charlie and Michelle came back to the door. Olivia looked at them and tried so hard to picture Charlie and their future child together but the image kept coming up blank. It kept being a blur since she couldn't see Charlie being goofy with a little kid.

Wes walked down the hall dressed in a black suit and a baby blue dress shirt and matching tie that was pulled down. He looked up noticing a lot of people in the hallway. He looked at his sisters then Olivia and Charlie.

"Uncle Wes!" Michelle yelled grinning and let go of Jessica's hand and ran down the hall. Everyone looked at the same time and noticed Wes coming.

"Hey Musketeer" Wes said smiling as he kneeled down and got ready for the jump. Michelle jumped into his arms and he lifted her high in the air. "Oh my back, you're getting too big for this" Wes teased as he gave her a kiss and held her in his arms and walked down the hall.

"Hey" Kimberly said giving him a hug.

"What's going on?" Wes asked looking back and forth at everyone.

"Nothing, we were just looking for you" Nicole answered giving him a hug also.

"Oh…well lets go inside" Wes suggested as he unlocked his door and opened it for his sisters. Jessica took Michelle from his hands and went in followed by Nicole and Kimberly.

Wes looked at Charlie. "Charlie I think you'll be happy to know I got a new job that you can take away again" He whispered quietly with a smirk.

Charlie smiled and purposefully wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist "Gladly."

"Goodnight Olivia" Wes said looking at her and went into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Olivia looked up at Charlie and untangled his arms from her waist and walked away.

Charlie rolled his eyes and closed the door and followed "What now?"

"Nothing" Olivia answered coldly and stood in their room and took off her pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to sleep," She answered taking off her bra from under her shirt. She crawled under the blankets in Charlie's oversized NYPD t-shirt and her panties. Charlie rolled his eyes and went to the living room and turned on the T.V. and watched a basketball game.

Olivia lay there and watched him from bed watching the game. She couldn't see him taking care of a baby. He wasn't the right one to be the farther of her baby. She hated herself for thinking it but she wished it was Wes who was the father of her baby.

Wes seemed perfect with children. He spent all day at work playing and taking care of them and he still had enough energy when he was home. He seemed too perfect to take care of this baby that Olivia was going to have. She needed and wanted Wes to be the father. He was perfect.

A/N: Please leave reviews!


	8. Secrets and Troubles

"Hey Charlie you want to have dinner tonight?" Olivia asked as she clipped her badge to her belt. 

"Yea, sure, whatever" Charlie answered as he put his badge in his pocket.

Olivia just nodded knowing she had to tell him she was pregnant on their anniversary when they met. "I have to get going, I'll see you later sweetie" Olivia gave him a kiss and went out of the apartment.

"Hi Olivia" She heard a young voice behind her. She turned around and spotted Michelle standing behind her.

"Oh hi honey, what are you doing out here?" Olivia asked as she kneeled down by her.

"I'm looking for Uncle Wes, he's hiding."

Olivia chuckled at this "Why is Uncle Wes hiding?"

"We are playing hide and go seek" Michelle answered "Is he hiding in your place?" She asked pointing to Olivia's door.

"No sweetie, Uncle Wes is not hiding in there"

"Let's find him. C'mon" Michelle yelled grabbing Olivia by the hand and pulling her.

"Oh Michelle sweetie…" Olivia protested but figured she might as well play along cause she knew the little girl wasn't going to let her go until they found Wes.

"Where is he?" Michelle asked looking up at her as she held her hand.

"I think I have a good idea. C'mon" Olivia said smiling as she picked Michelle up and carried her down the stairs to the laundry room.

"He was in here last time" Michelle whispered.

"Uncle Wes isn't so creative" Olivia whispered playfully knowing Wes never liked to make games hard for little kids. She slowly turned the knob and went in with Michelle in her arms.  
"Cheater!" Wes yelled sitting on laundry machine. "You had grown up help, this doesn't count"

"You were in here last time silly goose," Michelle said shaking her head.

Wes laughed and jumped off the laundry machine "But you had help"

"I told her where to look" Michelle said smiling.

"Are you lying to me?" Wes asked smiling suspiciously as he took her into his arms.

"Yes I am" Michelle answered smiling.

"Don't lie and we can say that no one helped you and you can still get that ice cream."

"Deal" Michelle yelled out.

"I have to get to work, have fun with that ice cream," Olivia said smirking.

"Thanks for helping my niece cheat" Wes said smiling. "We'll walk you out"

Olivia nodded and walked out of the laundry room with Wes and Michelle following.

"Hey shrimp go open my mailbox" Wes said handing Michelle his keys. Michelle smiled widely and took the key and ran to the mailbox.

"You know she won't be able to figure it out right?" Olivia asked smirking amusingly.

"I know but she likes to put the key in" Wes answered grinning. "You want to do something tonight?"

"Oh I cant I have dinner plans with Charlie and speaking of that…um maybe we shouldn't…you know"

Wes looked at her for a second and realized what she was trying to tell him. That they shouldn't have an affair anymore "Oh…um…lets talk about that later ok?"

Olivia just nodded "I should get going, I'll see you later"

"Be careful" Wes called after her as she left the building. Olivia just waved and went to her car. She sat in her car for a while just looking in her rear view mirror and looking at herself. How could she be having an affair when she was pregnant? She needed to end this scandal she got herself in and focus on what was best for this baby.

Wes took Michelle up the stairs to their floor and spotted Charlie talking to one of his sisters. "Hey Nicole take Michelle inside please"

Nicole and Charlie looked over at him.

"I think your sister is old enough to make her own decisions" Charlie said smirking.

"That was just the decision I was going to make" Nicole said looking disgustedly at Charlie and took Michelle into her arms and went inside Wes's apartment.  
"You ever so much as look at any of my sisters again, I'll have you by your balls" Wes whispered getting close to Charlie's face.

"Is that right?" Charlie whispered smirking getting close to Wes's face.

Wes kept looking at him deadly "Yea that's right"

Charlie smirked and walked away from him.

"Hey Charles just in case you forgot, which you probably have, today is your fifth anniversary with Olivia" Wes yelled down the hall after him.

Charlie stopped but didn't turn around. He said nothing and continued walking toward the elevators. Wes just shook his head knowing Charlie forgot but he wasn't going to let Olivia find out about it.

_Flashback_

_Olivia walked in a coffee shop and quickly noticed the attractive stranger sitting at a table with a laptop and typing. He looked up and smiled at Olivia and looked back down at his screen._

_Olivia smirked and looked back at the line to get her coffee. Her phone rang. "Benson"_

_"It's me" She heard Elliot's voice._

_"What's up?"_

_"I got something on the case, where are you?"_

_"Coffee place on 24th and Central," Olivia answered._

_"Ok, I'll meet you there" Elliot said and both hung up their phones._

_Olivia got her coffee and sat down at a table to wait for her partner._

_The stranger looked over at her and then back to his computer._

_Olivia looked over at him and quickly noticed the earpiece he had on, just like she would wear when she was undercover._

_"See something you like?"_

_Olivia quickly jumped up realizing she was still looking at him. "No, I'm sorry"_

_"You suck at flirting" The stranger said smiling as he kept looking at his computer and then at a man across them at another seat._

_"I didn't mean it like that, I was just looking at your earpiece" Olivia said smirking._

_The man quickly looked over at her with his smile fading "What?"_

_Olivia's smile faded as well. "Oh…I'm sorry"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Excuse me?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Why would you ask me about my earpiece?" The stranger asked looking at her._

_"Cause you're wearing an earpiece" Olivia answered somewhat loudly._

_The man that this mystery stranger kept looking at looked up and quickly left the café._

_"Damn it" The stranger mumbled. He put his hand up to his mouth "I've been made, pick the target up, I repeat, pick him up"_

_Olivia quickly looked over hearing this since it was official cop talk. "You're a cop?"_

_"Yea and you just blew my cover"_

_"Sorry." Olivia said feeling very bad since she knew how bad it was when someone blew her cover "What unit are you?"_

_"Narcotics. Detective Charlie Ritter" He said putting his hand out._

_"Olivia Benson" She shook his hand._

_"So Olivia Benson are you a cop also?" Charlie asked smiling._

_"Why would you think that?" Olivia asked smirking._

_"You answered your phone with your last name and it's normally cops who do that" Charlie answered grinning._

_"Were you eavesdropping on my phone call detective?" Olivia asked smirking playfully._

_"Me? Never. I was simply being a good cop and observing"_

_"Well you're good cop in that case. Yea I'm a cop also," She answered._

_"What unit?" Charlie asked as he closed his laptop._

_"SVU"_

_"Oh. Wow"_

_"Intimidated?" Olivia smirked evilly._

_"Just a little" Charlie answered smiling "I like women that intimidate me"_

_"Is that right?" Olivia asked smirking and started to blush._

_"Absolutely." Charlie answered grinning "Small turn on when a girl can kick your ass"_

_"Yea, it is a turn on for me also," Olivia teased playfully._

_"Well now that both of us are turned on, how about dinner?"_

_Olivia blushed even more "You always pick women up while you're undercover detective?"_

_"Just the ones that blow my cover" Charlie answered smiling._

_"Fine dinner and that's just so I can make up for what I did" Olivia smirked and pulled out her card "Call me"_

_"Sure will. Now I have to get back to work," Charlie said getting up and putting her card in the back of his pocket. "It was nice meeting you Olivia Benson," He said grinning and grabbed his laptop and left the café._

_End Flashback._

Olivia walked in the precinct and sat down at her desk and just stared at a picture of Charlie and her that she had on her desk.

"You ok?" Elliot asked looking at her instantly noticing the worried look in his partners brown eyes.

Olivia just shrugged and rested her head on her desk.

"C'mon" Elliot said in a low voice as he got off his seat. He took her arm and pulled her up and led her to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked looking at him weirdly.

"Talk time," Elliot answered as he led her up to the stairs for the roof.  
John and Fin exchanged looks obviously noticing the weird way the other two detectives have been acting.

"What's up with them?" Fin asked looking at his partner.

"Maybe the aliens exchanged bodies with them and are now trying to figure out how to get back home," John offered.

"Why do I even bother," Fin mumbled as he opened a file.

"Maybe they are sleeping together," John offered again looking over his glasses.

"What goes on in that brain of yours? Benson is married and Stabler is dating someone, they would never do that"

"But its better then my alien theory right?" John asked smirking.

Fin let out a deep breath and got up to get coffee as his partner let out a chuckle.

Elliot opened the door for Olivia to the roof and both stepped out.

"Elliot we should get back to work not waste time on talking" Olivia protested.

"You wont be able to work unless we talk about whatever is on your mind" Elliot answered as he leaned on a railing and looked out into the city.

Olivia leaned on the railing by him "You're a stubborn son of a bitch Stabler"

"That I am" Elliot said smiling. "What's going on with you?"

"You know Wes's niece Michelle?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded "Well she came over last night and I looked at Charlie and her together and I didn't see it, but then I looked at Wes and her and it looked perfect"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't even know, I mean I want this baby to have a normal life and I just cant picture that with me having an affair and always having on my mind that I cheated on my own baby's father. It's not me"

"You're right, it's not you but who would take care of this baby better? Charlie or Wes?"

"I don't want to answer that" Olivia groaned and buried her face in her hands "I don't even want to think about that"

"Cause you know it would be Wes but you don't want to admit it" Elliot said smiling as he rubbed her back.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled.

Elliot let out a chuckle "Liv I have your back in anything, at work and at home, you make the decision you want and I promise I will back your play no matter what"

Olivia just nodded "Thanks"

"Unless it's the wrong decision" Elliot teased smirking.

"Funny, ha ha" Olivia playfully nudged him in the elbow.

"Let's go back downstairs"

Olivia nodded and followed him.

Around six in the evening all of them started getting ready to go home.

"Goodnight" John said waving as him and Fin stepped out of the squad room. Elliot and Olivia just waved back.

"Want to have dinner?" Elliot offered as he pulled on his jacket.  
"No, I have plans with Charlie, I'm going to tell him tonight" Olivia answered as she pulled on her own jacket.

"Good luck" Elliot said as both headed out of the squad room. Olivia just nodded.  
Olivia got home around seven. She spotted Wes getting some mail from his mailbox.

"Hey neighbor" Wes said without even turning around to look who was behind him.

"How did you know it was me?" Olivia asked as she got her own mail.

"I didn't, I figured whoever had a key to come in has to be one of my neighbors" Wes answered smiling looking over at her. Olivia smirked and nodded. "Happy anniversary by the way"

"Thanks…Um Wes about…"

"Us?" He interrupted in a low voice.

"Yea. Look I just don't think we should keep doing this" Olivia whispered.

Wes nodded "If that's what you want, alright" He said and walked away from her.

"Wes" She called after him and quickly followed. "Don't be mad"

"I'm not. Go back to your husband" Wes said calmly as the pressed the elevator button.

"You want to know why I'm ending this?" Olivia whispered. Wes looked over at her. "I…I'm pregnant"

Wes's mouth just dropped "Wow. Congrats"

"Thanks. We need to end this before we cause anymore damage, my baby needs it's father and mother and not a mother who is having an affair"

Wes just nodded "You're right, but I'm here in case you need anything"

Olivia smiled and nodded "I know, thanks buddy"

Wes smiled "Always buddy" both gave each other a hi-five like they always did.

Olivia smirked and got in the elevator.

"I'll get the next one," Wes said smirking. Olivia just nodded.

Olivia unlocked her apartment and went in to a dim apartment and only candles were lit to give some sort of light. "Charlie?"

"Olivia?" Charlie mocked as he appeared from their bedroom.

Olivia smiled "You did this?"

"Yea, it's our fifth anniversary thought you might like this" He answered as he walked over to her and took her hand and twirled her around.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

Wes stood in front of the elevator and pulled out his phone "Hey El its me, I need a favor…"

Olivia broke the kiss "I need to tell you something"

"We should take this to the bedroom?" Charlie asked smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Later, I have some news to tell you"

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant" Olivia whispered with a huge grin.

Charlie's smile faded "What?"

"We're going to have a baby"

"How could you get pregnant?" Charlie asked in a louder voice and let go of her and started to pace around the apartment.

Olivia's smile faded as well "It's not like I got myself pregnant, you're the one with the Sperm not me!" She yelled.

Charlie's phone rang "Damn it" He mumbled as he pulled it out "What…Yea, I'll be right there"

"Work?" Olivia asked taken a deep breath to keep calm.

"Yea, I have to go" Charlie said grabbing his badge.

"Charlie…I know this isn't the best time…but" Olivia said nervously "I want a divorce"

Charlie looked over at her "Fine" he mumbled and stormed out of the apartment.

Wes walked down the hall with a huge grin "Hey Charlie. Where you going?"

"Fuck you" Charlie mumbled and walked past him.

Wes let out a chuckle and pulled out his phone "Hey it's me"

"What now?" Elliot asked annoyed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I just wanted to tell you it worked"

"Why did you want me to call my narcotics buddy to call Charlie?"

"I needed him out of the house, I need to talk to Olivia" Wes answered.

"You owe me"

"Fine, thanks though, bye" Wes said as he closed his phone and knocked on Olivia's door.

"Hey what's up?" Olivia asked leaning on her door.

"I saw Charlie and he looked mad, what happened?" Wes asked taking her into a hug.

"I asked for a divorce," Olivia mumbled. "He wasn't even a little happy about the baby"

Wes looked around the apartment noticing the candles that were set up, "At least it was a nice setting to ask for a divorce"

Olivia chuckled and rested her head on his chest "Thanks that makes me feel great now" "Oh c'mon it can't all be bad, you need someone who is going to love that baby and be there for it, maybe it's for the best"

"Maybe" Olivia mumbled with a shrug.

"Maybe someone who lives across the hallway, and they work with kids all day and maybe they had sex with you already, great sex by the way"

Olivia laughed, "I know who you are talking about, can you be anymore predictable?" Olivia teased "Maybe you"

"Who me? Well ok if you want" Wes answered smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a small smirk and gave him a kiss. She pushed the door closed behind his back and pulled him toward her bedroom while they kissed.

"Someone should have sex on my anniversary" Olivia whispered as she pulled her shirt over her head and stumbled onto the bed and fell on it.

"I like that policy" He pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it next to Olivia's on the floor, "It's like scheduled sex"

"Shut up" She grabbed his belt buckle and started to undo it.

Wes sat on top of her and did her belt and unzipped her jeans.

Olivia traced over the tattoo he had on his shoulder and kissed his chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wes asked as he undid her bra.

"You just did" Olivia teased smiling as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down so he was kissing her neck.

"Shut up" Wes pulled his jeans down and kicked his shoes off.

"What do you need to ask me?" Olivia asked as she pulled his boxers down to his knees.

"You told me Charlie had a scar on the back of his neck when he got in a fight while in the academy. " Wes answered as he gently pulled her panties down. Olivia arched her back as he slowly started to kiss her stomach and go up to her breasts.

"Yea so?"

"Well when I got in a fight him the other day, I pinned his head down and had clear view of the back of his neck and he didn't have a scar there," Wes answered as he started to kiss her neck.

"I have seen that scar, it's there"

"When was the last time you have seen that scar? Cause Liv that scar wasn't there when I looked, trust me I remember cause if I didn't get weirded out not seeing it then he wouldn't have had a chance to kick me in the balls."

"Oh god, just shut up already" Olivia said annoyed and started to kiss him.

As they were kissing they heard a door slam closed.

Both stopped kissing and looked over at the direction of the bedroom door and saw the light turn on.

"It can't be him, he is at work" Olivia whispered.

"Actually it was a prank call, he doesn't really have a case" Wes whispered.

Charlie appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and stared at the two. Two of his friends were right behind him, Derek and Mike.

"Hey Charlie, you know Olivia right?" Wes said nervously.

Charlie walked over and grabbed Wes by the neck and threw him to the ground and sent him flying across the room and hit a dresser.

Olivia quickly pulled her clothes on noticing Derek and Mike were looking at her.

Wes quickly pulled his boxers and jeans on that were around his ankles at the moment. He quickly zipped them up.

"This is what you are leaving me for!" Charlie yelled at Olivia and pointed to Wes on the floor.  
"Don't yell at her!" Wes yelled back as he got off the ground.

Charlie pulled his weapon out and pointed it in Wes's face.

"Or just use your words, whatever" Wes said nervously staring down the barrel of a 9mm.

Derek walked over and punched Wes and threw him to the ground. "That is for the other night"

Wes groaned and wiped his lip and sat up. Charlie kicked him in the stomach. "That's for my wife"

Wes fell to the floor and grabbed his stomach being in extreme pain since he was shirtless and Charlie's heel of his boot cut him.

"Leave him alone!" Olivia yelled.

"Don't Olivia" Wes groaned. "Stay out of this"

"Either we hurt him or you. Who should it be?" Charlie asked smiling and walked over to Olivia. Olivia kept moving back.

"Me" Wes groaned sitting up again. Mike kicked him in the face, which sent Wes flying into a wall. Now his nose was bleeding down his face and onto his bare chest.

"Get rid of him," Charlie ordered. Mike and Derek nodded and both pulled out brass knuckles out of their pocket. Both took a couple of punches at Wes.

"Leave him alone please" Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes watching Wes slowly lose consciousness as blood ran out of his mouth and nose and his face was all cut up.

Charlie kicked him in the stomach. Wes spit blood out and kneeled down. Charlie kicked him again. "Get him in the bathtub"

Mike and Derek grabbed Wes by his arms and dragged him out of the room. His feet were dragging on the floor and his head hanging down. He slightly lifted his head up and looked at Olivia and mouthed 'always buddy'

Mike and Derek threw him in the bathtub and started to punch and kick him. Mike turned the water on so the blood wouldn't stain. Wes quickly blacked out from the pain and blood loss.

Olivia kept looking at Charlie as a tear rolled down her cheek "What happened to you?"

Charlie smirked "Oh what do you mean sweetheart?"

"This isn't the man I married, you're not my Charlie" Olivia whispered.

"You're right, I'm not Charlie, I'm Chad, Charlie's twin" He answered "Your Charlie has been dead for over two years now"

"What?" Olivia asked looking at him totally confused.

"My name is Chad, Charlie never probably told you he had a twin since he was ashamed of me." Chad answered. He took out a knife and lightly cut himself. He took a napkin and wiped the blood on his hand and threw it at her. "Go ahead test it, it will say Chad Ritter is died cause I buried your husband under my name."

"Hey boss, I can't find a pulse" Mike yelled from the bathroom. Olivia's eyes got wide hearing this.

Chad smirked and walked away and went to the bathroom "Let's get him in his own apartment" All three men picked up a bleeding and unconscious Wes and carried him across the hall.

Olivia grabbed the napkin, her car keys and her cell phone. She quickly opened her window and climbed down the fire escape. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number "Melinda its me…listen I need you to get to the lab, I need some help"

Olivia quickly drove to the lab where Warner met her.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked looking confused.

"I need you to check for DNA on this" Olivia said handing her the napkin. Melinda nodded and took the napkin.

Olivia paced around the hallway waiting. Was her real husband dead? Was she living with a stranger for two years? Was she really having a baby with a her brother-in-law?


	9. Truth is Out

Olivia paced in the hallway what seemed like a lifetime. How could she be so stupid and miss it? Charlie wouldn't have ever treated her the way Chad did. How could she simply take it and not question the sudden change of attitude? How did she miss this?

A million questions and thoughts rang through her mind and but only one kept echoing. She pushed it away and tried to focus. It hit her again. She pushed it away but it didn't stop running through her mind.

Wes.

If he was dead it was all her fault. She was the connection to Wes and Chad. She was the guilty one. His blood was on her hands. All she could hope for was that by some miracle Wes would make it.

She witnessed what they did to him. His bloody and bruised body, his face was a complete mess. His bare chest was covered in his own blood. His jeans were soaked in blood. She knew that death would come like a blessing to him to escape the horrific pain he had endured.

Warner came out looking extremely confused "Where did you get this?"

"Whose is it?" Olivia answered with her own question.

Melinda motioned for her to follow. Olivia quickly did.

"This is from twins Olivia" Melinda said turning her laptop to face the detective. "Who is Chad Ritter?"

"Oh my god" Was all that came out of Olivia's mouth.

"Olivia are you ok?" Melinda asked noticing the tears sliding down Olivia's face.

"He's dead, Charlie…no…oh my god…he is really dead" Olivia whispered to herself as the tears took over her. That was all she needed. She knew that if Chad was telling the truth about being a twin that he was really telling about everything else.

Mike and Derek threw Wes's bloody body on his bed. "What now?" Derek asked looking at Chad.

"Leave him there" Chad instructed.

"He is going to die, and you left her as a witness!" Mike exclaimed.

"She wont be a witness don't worry, lets get out of here" Chad ordered as he grabbed a lighter and flicked it on. "Mike bring the vodka"

"What? You're not going to set him on fire are you?" Mike asked looking in disbelief.

"He slept with my brother's wife, he deserves more then that but I will settle for this"

"It will set off an alarm and they will find him faster, c'mon lets just leave him to bleed to death," Derek suggested.

Chad closed the lighter and walked away from Wes. The two men followed.

Chad went in to find Olivia in the room but she was gone. "Well it looks like we have a chasing game under way, lets find her"

All three left the building and took off to found Olivia to get rid of their witness.

_Flashback_

"_Hands up!" Charlie yelled with his gun in the air and a badge hanging around his neck. His wedding ring shining against the cold steel of the gun._

_One more detective was right behind him with his gun withdrawn also._

_Two men looked up from the briefcase in front of them. Charlie looked at one and shiver ran down his body seeing his identical twin in front of him "Chad?"_

_Chad took the cigar from his mouth and started to clap with a huge grin on his face "Congratulations bro, its me"_

"What…what are you doing here?" Charlie asked griping his gun tighter looking into the exact brown eyes he had. Chad was built exactly like him and they weren't off by much on the weight and height. They were even wearing the same clothes. Blue jeans and a white tank top. It was practically like looking in a mirror.

"Haven't you heard I'm the new drug dealer for the Delgado's" Chad said smiling as he closed the briefcase. The other man by him just looked back and forth at the two totally confused what was going on.

"_Put your hands up and step away from the table!" Charlie yelled again. The detective by him looked at the twins quickly figuring out what was going on._

_"Oh c'mon little brother lets be nice" Chad said grinning as he put his cigar back in his mouth and took a long drag. "I hear you got married" "Shut up and move away from the table!" Charlie yelled again_. 

"_You didn't invite me to your wedding, how come?" Chad asked smiling. _

"_You know why. You're a disappointment to the family and you know it" _

"_What's your wife's name?"_

"_None of your business" Charlie answered gripping his gun tighter._

_The man by Chad quickly took off running. The detective by Charlie quickly took off running after him._

"_Fuck. Chad don't make me shoot you, just step away from the table before anyone gets hurt," Charlie said in a low voice._

"_Oh Charlie boy lets not be stupid, you would never shoot your twin, both of us know that…you have what they call…what was it…oh yea…you have heart" _

"_Chad please don't put me in this position, I have to bring you in, you know that, I don't want to hurt you man"_

_Chad laughed and quickly pulled out a gun from his back and pointed it to Charlie "Isn't this fun, evil twin against saint twin" _

"_Put it down man, please, c'mon don't do this"_

"_Please Chad don't." Chad mocked, "You're such a fucking pussy. Be a man!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_C'mon little brother you didn't protect me five years ago when I went to jail. You could have prevented it all but didn't. Does your wife know you let your twin go to jail?" _

"_Leave her out of this!" Charlie yelled angrily._

"_Did I hit a nerve?" Chad asked smiling still keeping his gun aimed at Charlie "So I did some research and found out she works for SVU"_

"_Don't talk about her! Just shut the fuck up!" _

"_Is she kinky in bed? She uses handcuffs?" _

_Charlie cocked the hammer of the gun "I will shoot you, I swear to god"_

"_No you wont, you don't have it in you" Chad said smirking. He stepped closer toward his twin._

_Charlie gripped the gun with both of his hands._

"_Shoot me" Chad whispered and cocked the hammer of his own gun. _

_Charlie's hands started shaking trying so hard to pull the trigger but he couldn't handle killing his own twin._

"_Well at least one of us has balls" Chad said smiling "Bye, bye Charles" He pulled the trigger and sent Charlie flying into a wall_

_Charlie's gun flew to the floor and blood started to come out of his mouth as he struggled for air._

_Chad walked over to him and kneeled down. He looked at his shoe and his laces were untied. He tied them and then took his hand and pulled off his wedding ring and placed it on his own finger._

"_No" Charlie choked out through the blood. "Olivia"_

"_I'll take good care of her Charlie" Chad whispered as he pulled off Charlie's badge and put it around his own neck._

"_No. Leave…her…alone…please" Charlie started to cough blood out as it reached his lungs "Please"_

"_Goodbye little brother" Chad whispered and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll help you out man" He cocked the hammer of his gun and pressed it against Charlie's forehead "This is what happens when you betray your own blood" He pulled the trigger. Charlie didn't move anymore. _

_Chad pulled out Charlie's wallet and switched it with his own. "Goodbye Chad"_

_The detective that was with Charlie ran in._

"_Wow, slow down, its me" Chad said showing Charlie's badge around his neck. _

"_Damn Ritter you killed your bro"_

_Chad looked at Charlie on the ground "He was a piece of trash anyway. Let's go, I have to go home to my wife." _

_End Flashback_

Elliot walked up to Wes's apartment to get back the baseball glove he burrowed. He stopped in the hallway spotting drops of blood between Olivia and Wes's apartment.

He pulled out his gun and slowly turned to the knob to Olivia's apartment and went in "Olivia?"

He walked to her room but no one was there. He quickly spotted Wes's t-shirt on the floor and blood on her carpet.

He ran out of her apartment and ran into Wes's apartment "Wes?" No answer "Say something man!"

He went into his bedroom and quickly put his gun back in his holster spotting Wes on his bed bleeding all over the place. He quickly kneeled down by him "C'mon Wes" He whispered trying to locate his pulse. Nothing.

All of a sudden his cellphone rang. He jumped up and pulled it out "Stabler"

"It's me" He heard a very worried Olivia "Go to my apartment and check on Wes, I called the paramedics and they should be on their way"

"Olivia I'm already here, what the hell happened?" Elliot asked still looking at Wes.

"Meet me at the hospital, I'll be there waiting for you guys and I'll explain everything"

Elliot nodded as in instinct "Ok. Are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm fine" She answered and closed her phone.

As the paramedics arrived and loaded Wes, Elliot went with him trying to figure out what happened to him. His mind was trying to get the answers for the million questions he already had.

They arrived at the hospital. Olivia was already sitting in the waiting room and jumped up seeing Elliot come out of the ambulance knowing Wes was in there.

The paramedics rushed past Olivia and into a room. She turned to look at Elliot and quickly spotted that he had blood on him.

"Olivia what the hell happened?"

"Charlie…Chad beat him up" She answered quietly before sitting down on a chair.

"Who's Chad?" Elliot questioned obviously confused to what was going on. He sat down silently next to her.

"Charlie's twin" She answered almost like a robot at how stunned she was this whole night. She slowly brought out a couple of sheets of paper from her back pocket and handed it to him while she just kept her eye on the room Wes was in.

Elliot looked confused and even more at how Olivia was acting. He could tell that she was so freaked out that she hardly had emotion at that point. He looked at her and then opened the folded papers and looked through them.

After a while of reading he looked up at her "So Charlie is really dead and you have been living with Chad for two years now?"

"Yea" She answered and kept looking at the door to Wes's surgery room.

"And Chad has been in jail before but now stole Charlie's identity?"

"Yea" She answered with the same emotionless face.

"And you are having Chad's baby?"

She nodded at this and didn't say anything.

All of a sudden the intercom at the hospital startled both of them "Paging Olivia Benson to the service desk, Olivia Benson to the service desk"

Olivia got up "I'll be right back, Wes probably put me down as his in case of emergency"

Elliot just nodded as she walked away from him and went down the hall.

As she was walking to the service desk that was on the other part of the hospital the intercom came on again "Paging Elliot Stabler to the emergency room, Elliot Stabler to the emergency room."

Olivia stopped in her tracks knowing something wasn't right. Elliot wouldn't need to go there and there was no way that anyone knew he was there.

Elliot looked confused for a second but figured maybe there was a rape victim and a nurse spotted him and knew he was in the hospital since him and Olivia were at this hospital all the time for cases.

He got up and figured he might as well check it out. He walked down the hall and entered the busy hallway of the ER.

Both Elliot and Olivia heard commotion behind them and turned around.

There were doctors and security guards around Wes's room and they were all freaking out. Elliot quickly rushed back to see what was happening. He stopped at the doorway at the sight in front of him.

Olivia rushed there also and stood with Elliot and just stared in disbelief.

All the nurses and doctors were unconscious on the floor and the bed that Wes was in was gone along with Wes.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows for a second in confusion "Two doctors went in this room and there is only one on here"

A nurse that was by him quickly looked over at him and rushed to a computer "Only doctor Jacobs was supposed to be in the surgery room and doctor Jacobs is unconscious right there" She said pointing to the body on the floor.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks and quickly figured out was happening. Someone that Chad knows dressed up as a doctor and kidnapped Wes.

After about an hour the whole SVU team was looking for Wes.

John slammed the phone down "Nothing from the Canadian borders"

"They might have took another car" Cragen suggested.

"He is still in the city" Olivia said almost in a whisper as she stared blankly at space and just sat in her chair.

Everyone looked at her at the same time "Chad wouldn't be that stupid" Elliot said.

"He wants us to think that. He is trying to play a game and wants us to find him-" Olivia started and stopped in mid sentence realizing something. She quickly got up and grabbed her jacket and ran out of the squadroom.

Elliot grabbed his own jacket and rushed out behind her totally oblivious to what was going on. "Olivia where are you going?"

"I know where he is, c'mon" She called back to him.

Elliot said nothing and followed.

About fifteen minutes later Elliot was speeding down the street.

"Turn left" Olivia instructed.

Elliot made a hard left turn since she said it somewhat late. Their car skid to the side but got back on the road and Elliot kept dodging traffic with his siren blaring into the street.

"Stop here, stop, stop" Olivia said frequently. Elliot hit the brakes and screeched to a halt.

"Where are we?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"See that house right there?" She asked pointing to the house across the street. Elliot nodded "Charlie grew up in that house and I'm pretty sure so did Chad"

"Want to call for back up?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Let's go make sure it's the place," Olivia said and without saying anything else she was out of the car and walking across the street.

Elliot quickly got out and followed her.

Olivia started to circle the house but stopped hearing voices inside. Elliot was right next to her and both exchanged looks noticing Chad's voice.

Elliot looked at her and knew what she was thinking. He slightly shook his head "No, we need to call back up first"

"I'm not waiting, he has Wes and he could be dead by now," Olivia whispered angrily.

Elliot grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the car "He doesn't mind killing you right now and I'm pretty sure he is using Wes to get you into that house to kill you."

Olivia looked at him and knew he was right and she wasn't about to protest "Tell them to hurry"

Elliot nodded and pulled out his talkie-walkie.

Inside of the house Chad was walking around with a gun in his hand and Mike and Derek also having weapons in their hand.

Wes slightly opened his eyes to the blurry voices above him. His whole body felt as if he was run over by a truck.

Chad looked over at him and smiled seeing Wes was awake "Hello sleeping beauty"

Wes groaned and spit the blood out that was in his mouth and looked at his hands that were tied up to a radiator behind him.

"I gave you some adrenaline to wake you up if you don't mind cause you being awake is more fun to kill you" Chad said smiling as he walked over to him.

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" Wes groaned and just stared up at him.

Chad smiled and put his foot on Wes's groin and pressed. Wes let out a scream "Cause Wesley my buddy, Olivia has to be my audience. I'm sure she will figure out that we are here very soon"

"Why don't you just leave her alone and go screw yourself" Wes said with a small smile.

Chad smiled and kneeled down by him "Cause I love to screw her" He whispered. "I can see why you wanted to fuck her, being my brother has its perks but having Olivia to fuck when I want…that is just fucking awesome"

Wes looked at him angrily and tried to free his hands but they didn't move. "Just leave her alone and kill me if you want but leave her alone"

"What is it with you and Charlie? Right before I put a bullet to his head he was telling me to leave her alone. What does this chick have over you?"

"It's called being a gentlemen, you should try it sometimes. It gets you laid more often then being a dick like you" Wes said looking at him walking around the half empty house.

They heard sirens outside of the house and all of them looked at the window.

"Looks like you're fucking screwed you fucking prick" Wes said smiling.

Mike punched him "Watch your fucking mouth"

Wes smiled and spit the blood out on him. Mike kicked him. Wes groaned and leaned back on the railing.

John and Fin came out of their squad car with the SWAT team truck following.

Elliot and Olivia quickly walked over to them "We know Wes is inside so we need to figure out how to get him out" Elliot said.

"We should try to negotiate" Fin suggested. Elliot just nodded.

Chad grabbed Wes and took off his handcuffs and pulled him off. All Wes could do was go with him since he was feeling exhausted after getting beat up so much.

Derek and Mike followed and slowly opened the door while Chad dragged Wes outside.

Elliot and Olivia quickly looked over and relief took over them seeing that Wes was alive.

"Hey Olivia baby lets talk" Chad yelled with his arm around Wes's neck.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and could tell she wanted to kill Chad at that point "We'll talk" Elliot yelled going closer to him.

Wes just stood there with the gun to his head and watched Olivia just looking into his eyes. He smirked a little and winked. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"Sorry Elliot I only talk to my wife" Chad said smiling.

"She's not your wife" Elliot said angrily.

"Relax Elliot, don't take this so personal"

"Let go of him" Elliot said watching his best friend with the gun to his head.

"But you're still not having any fun" Chad said smiling and kicked Wes in the leg and knocked him down. "Kneel down" He ordered.

Wes kneeled down and put his hands up.

Chad put the gun to his head and winked at Olivia. He kept eye contact with her as he cocked the hammer on the gun.

No one was prepared to what happened next.

A/N: Sorry but I had to do it. I will update sooner I promise since I'm in Europe and I have more time to write now.


	10. My Fight

Wes looked at Chad as he cocked the gun. He couldn't let it happen especially for Olivia. Even though his whole body was hurting and he couldn't move he was the closest to do something.

"Hey Chad?"

Chad looked at him and smiled "Any last words?"

Wes nodded "Yea" He gulped "Fuck you" He hit him in the crotch and pushed his gun away. Chad let out a scream and squeezed the trigger.

Everyone jumped to the sound. Elliot tried to move to get closer but Derek aimed his gun at him "Don't even think about it"

Elliot nodded and put his hands up. He looked over at Wes and he was bleeding from the shoulder "You ok man?"

"I'm shot what do you think?" Wes answered annoyed as he held his shoulder.

Chad groaned and hit him with the end of his gun. The side of Wes's face started to bleed.

Mike grabbed Wes and pulled him inside the house, Chad followed and Derek kept his gun aimed at everyone as he moved into the house backwards and closed the door.

They pushed Wes to the ground and Chad stepped on his wounded shoulder. Wes let out a scream and clenched his teeth to the pain.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Olivia questioned, not being able to stop thinking of Wes at that point.

Before Elliot could respond a member of the SWAT team came up to them "Detectives we have something to show you" Elliot and Olivia followed him to the truck and came by the computer system.

The officer pointed to the screen "We scanned over the house with our new technology and we found traces of C4 in the house."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks "Oh my god he is going to blow up the house."

"We need to get everyone out of here" Elliot said and quickly jumped out of the truck to evacuate everyone

Chad kneeled down by Wes on the floor "You might bleed to death any minute you know that right?"

"Thanks for the newsflash doctor" Wes groaned as he kept holding his shoulder to stop the blood loss.

"Did you like Charlie?"

"Which one? Normal Charlie or dickhead Charlie which is you?"

Chad smiled "Nice Charlie"

"I liked him all the way until he proposed to my best friend" Wes answered honestly.

"Why do you have such a thing for Olivia? I mean she does have a smoking body and she is cute but I don't see it. She was a mistake and her mom was a drunk"

"So am I" Wes said and got up and tackled Chad. Chad grabbed him and threw him at the door. Wes flew out of the glass window and landed on the front steps.

Chad opened the door angrily.

"You fucking pussy" Wes groaned as he sat up. Elliot tried to get to him but Wes shook his head and looked at him "This is my fight"

Elliot slightly nodded.

Chad went to kick him but Wes grabbed his leg and tripped him. He got on top of him and hit him with one fist as he kept his bleeding arm close to his chest.

Olivia came by Elliot after finally getting the SWAT team to agree to stay away from the house. She looked over at Wes and Chad "Why are you just standing here" She said looking at Elliot and tried to go over by Wes but Elliot stopped her.

"This is his fight Olivia"

Olivia looked over at him "He killed my husband and this is Wes's fight? I have been leaving with a stranger for two years and this is his fight?" She yelled angrily "If this isn't my fight then what is?"

Elliot looked down on the floor feeling extremely bad.

Derek and Mike came out if the house and pulled Wes off of Chad. Wes got angry and grabbed Mike's gun and pointed it at both.

"Don't, don't Wes" Elliot whispered knowing that wouldn't be justified homocide.

Wes kept the gun aimed at Derek and grabbed his gun and threw it to the side while he held one gun in his good hand.

Mike and Derek exchanged looks and slowly put their hands up. Chad was still lying on the floor.

"You know how much it hurts to get the crap beaten out of you in front of the girl you love?" Wes asked looking them. Neither said anything.

Wes turned the gun and hit both of them with the end and knocked them out. Both fell on the floor unconscious. Chad sat up. "Get on your knees" Wes ordered angrily.

"Wes!" Olivia yelled as tears filled her eyes.

"Get out of here Olivia!" Wes yelled back. Chad put his hands up and kneeled down on both knees.

"C'mon Wesley let me go and I wont bother you anymore" Chad pleaded.

"You shot me! You left me to die! You kissed the woman I love! Why should I do you any favors?" Wes put the gun to his head.

"Do yourself a favor by not going to jail"

"Don't you dare!" Wes yelled and pressed the gun more. "Don't you dare try to treat me as a criminal!"

"Wes!" Olivia yelled again.

"He has to die! He wont let it go until he dies!" Wes yelled.

"Wes!" Elliot yelled this time knowing full well that Wes would go to jail just to protect the people in his life. "Put the gun down man! He isn't worth it!"

Wes kept the gun to his head and kept looking angrily at him. "It's your fucking lucky day" He moved the gun off his head.

Olivia let out a deep breath of relief. Elliot did as well.

A SWAT member ran over to them "The bomb is going to explode"

Both detectives looked over at him "What?"

"We scanned the house again and the bomb is set already."

"Get out of here!" Elliot ordered. The officer said nothing and ran to the other block where the SWAT truck was.

Chad smiled and looked at his watch "Exactly…10 seconds"

Wes grabbed him by the neck angrily and squeezed with as much strength he had left in him "I'm going to kill you!"

Elliot ran over and pulled Wes off. "We need to go!"

Wes kicked Chad one last time as Elliot pulled him down the stairs.

Chad smiled and wiped his lip. He grabbed the gun that Wes dropped and pointed it at Olivia.

Elliot was the first to notice and quickly pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Chad and started to open fire.

Wes grabbed Olivia as she struggled against his grip "Olivia we need to go!"

"Oh my god" Olivia whispered watching the father of her child died on the ground.

Elliot dropped his gun seeing that he used up all his bullets how mad he was. Chad was on the ground in a pool of blood.

Without missing another second the house blew up and sent all three of them flying a couple of feet.

Elliot groaned and held the back of his head from landing on the hard ground. He looked over and Olivia was under Wes with the way he purposefully covered her with his body.

Olivia groaned and looked at Wes and noticed he had cuts on his back from the glass of the windows on the house.

"Honey?" She whispered.

"Hell of a day" He whispered looking up at her. She smiled a little.

"Are you ok?"

"Get me to a hospital before I bleed to death" He whispered and went unconscious on her shoulder.

"Elliot are you ok?" She called over to him.

Elliot got up "Yea, lets get him into surgery" He took Wes's good arm and wrapped it around his neck and picked him up "Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded "Yea"

They sat in the waiting room while Wes was in surgery.

"I can't believe you killed him" Olivia whispered.

Elliot looked over at her "If I didn't he would have killed you"

Olivia said nothing and looked at the ground.

"Are you telling me that you're sad he is dead?"

Olivia shrugged "He is the father of my child…so I don't even know"

Elliot nodded "You were going to divorce him anyway"

Olivia let out a deep breath "Can we not talk about this right now please?"

Elliot just nodded.

They sat there for a while being quiet and not saying a word to each other.

The doctor finally came out of the surgery room. Both Olivia and Elliot stood up at the same time "Is he going to make it?"

"Yea" The doctor answered as he took off his gloves that were covered with blood. "Amazingly yes. He had a bullet in him, at least a couple of hundred cuts and he had pieces of glass in his back, he is rather strong that's all I have to say."

Olivia and Elliot nodded and shook hands with the doctor. The doctor walked away.

"You go first," Elliot said looking at her.

"Thanks" She said in a low voice as she walked to Wes's room. She went in and sat down by him and took his hand. He had tubes up his arm and his shoulder was bandaged up and he had white bandages on his cuts.

Wes groaned, "I hate hospitals"

Olivia smiled and rested her head on his hand "One bullet wound later and you still have a sense of humor"

"I'm not joking I really hate hospitals," Wes said with a small smile.

Olivia got up and sat down by him and put his hand in her lap "I love you"

"You should. Do you know the crap I went through for you?" He teased.

Olivia laughed and lay down next to him "Wes?"

"Yea honey?"

"I'm scared," She whispered as she traced his chest with her finger.

"Of what?" He whispered looking at her.

"Of raising this baby alone"

"Olivia Benson look at me right now"

She looked up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"If I let you raise this baby alone you can kick me in the balls whenever you want" he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the head. "I will love that baby if it were my own, I promise you that"

Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes again "Thank you"

"This is the time when you kiss me"

She smiled and took his face into her hands and gave him a long passionate kiss. She smiled and broke the kiss after a while.

"Wow"

"Good kiss?" She teased and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow" Wes repeated playfully.

She laughed and got up "I'm going to go so you can see Elliot"

"Don't tell El but you're much prettier" He teased as he slowly let go of her hand.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss and left the room. She walked over to Elliot who was sitting in the waiting room. "You can go see him"

Elliot nodded and got up and went into Wes's room. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to him "Hey"

"Hey supercop"

"How you feeling?"

"Aside from almost dieing I'm great" Wes answered with a small smile.

Elliot smiled "I think you will be happy to know that all of them are gone"

"All three?"

Elliot nodded "All three"

Wes nodded and looked at the ceiling "In that case I have to ask you something"

"Sure"

He looked over at him "Do I have your permission to marry Olivia?"

Elliot grinned, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well you are her best friend and I want your blessing since you are my best friend"

"Well I'll think about it" Elliot teased smiling. Wes smiled and rolled his eyes "Dude of course you have my blessing and my permission"

"Thanks. That means a lot to me"

Elliot nodded "As long as I'm your best man"

"I have three sisters dude, of course you're my best man" Wes smirked and shook his head "Just don't tell anyone cause I want to surprise her"

"You got it, I'm going so she can be in here" Elliot said as he opened the door and went out. He went over to Olivia who was reading a magazine in the waiting room "Hey"

She looked up "Hey"

"I'm going to go see Kelly cause we didn't talk in a while and you can go see Wes"

Olivia put the magazine down and got up "Ok, oh about earlier I was just upset about raising the baby alone and I didn't mean to take it out on you"

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk later" Elliot said with a small smile as he waved and went out of the hospital.

Olivia waved back and went into Wes's room and sat down by him.

"Hi pudding" Wes teased smiling as he took her hand.

"Hi sugar" Olivia smiled at him.

"Come here"

Olivia got up and lay down next to him. "I love you Wesley Alexander Griffin"

Wes let out a chuckle "I love you too Olivia Benson"

She smiled and interlaced her fingers with his and fell asleep on his shoulder. Wes gave her a kiss on the head and rested his head on hers and fell asleep with her.


	11. Move Along

"Now sweetie if my sisters ask, I was protecting you from twenty huge men" Wes said nodding. Olivia burst out laughing.

"You are a hero either way" She said smiling and gave him a kiss.

They heard a knock on the hospital room door.

"Better not be them," Wes mumbled as he fixed his strap that was holding his arm up. "Come in and ruin my romantic moment"

Elliot walked in the room "Better not be romantic"

"You. Get out" Wes teased "Bring me flowers?"

"As a matter of fact" Elliot pulled two roses from his back pocket and handed one to Wes and one to Olivia.

"Thanks El" Olivia said smiling as she smelled the rose.

"Stop making me look bad" Wes whined and put the rose on his strap "Aren't I pretty?"

"Beautiful" Elliot teased smiling as he sat down by Olivia.

"Oh El if my sisters ask I was protecting Olivia from forty huge guys"

"I thought it was twenty" Olivia said smiling.

"Better make it fifty" Wes smirked.

Elliot rolled his eyes "You are all kinds of crazy"

"Elliot I'm hurt give me a kiss" Wes teased and pouted.

Olivia laughed as Elliot rolled his eyes.

They heard another knock on the door.

"Come in for the last time" Wes yelled out.

Nicole, Jessica, Kimberly and Michelle came in.

"Hey Uncle Wes" Michelle yelled out as she came by his side.

"Hey monster" Wes said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Oh nice dress bro" Nicole teased smiling and tugged on his gown that he was wearing.

"Funny"

"I thought so," Nicole said smiling as she gave him a hug "Nice rose"

"You are not getting this rose, this is for my little monster" Wes said and stuck out his tongue at his sister and gave the rose to Michelle.

Michelle smiled and took the rose and sat down in Olivia's lap. Olivia smiled and held her.

Jessica gave him a hug "Mom wants to know what happened so spill it."

"I was climbing this huge rock and this huge bird came by and attacked me and then these huge guys started to kick me and I beat one up and poked the other one in the eye and the bird broke my arm"

Everyone rolled their eyes except Michelle who believed it since she was five years old "Really?" She asked in disbelief with huge eyes.

"Oh yea, you should have seen this bird, huge thing" Wes said smiling.

"Stop Wesley. Don't teach her these things" Jessica said and slapped his hand. She turned to Olivia "What really happened?"

"Big Bird attacked me! I never liked Sesame Street!" Wes yelled out. Michelle burst out laughing, "At least she thinks I'm funny"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "Let's go outside and talk" She picked up Michelle from her lap and placed her by Wes on the bed. She walked out of the room with all three sisters following her.

"Did you get what I asked you for?" Wes asked looking at Elliot.

Elliot nodded "Yea" He pulled out a small red box from his pocket and handed it to Wes.

"What is that Uncle Wes?" Michelle asked as she took the box from her uncle and examined it in her little hands.

Wes opened the box and showed a huge diamond ring inside "Olivia is going to be your Uncles wife" He glanced over at Elliot "Hopefully"

Elliot smiled and they heard the girls coming back into the room so Elliot quickly took the box and hid it inside his jacket pocket.

The girls came in the room and all of his sisters gave him a small smile obviously being proud of him. Wes rolled his eyes "Stop looking at me, you're scaring me"

"Doug, James and Adrian are going to come see you later" Kimberly informed him.

"I don't like my brothers in-law" Wes whined.

Nicole hit him upside the head "You like them"

"Yes ma'm," He mumbled.

Olivia and Elliot laughed finding it so funny the way women had an influence on Wes since he was raised to respect them he never went against them.

"We'll bring mom over later" Jessica said as she gave him a hug "Michelle sweetie we need to get going" She picked her daughter up and held her in her arms.

"Bye uncle Wes" Michelle said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey that little secret is ours ok?" Wes said winking at his niece. Michelle nodded and winked back.

All of his sisters gave him a hug.

"I'll walk you ladies out and then I'm going home to my girlfriend," Elliot said as he got up and opened the door for them.

"Aww Stabler is so cute" Wes teased smiling.

Elliot rolled his eyes and led the girls out.

Olivia sat down by Wes "What secret?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret and Michelle the musketeer will be disappointed," Wes said smiling "I can't tell you"

Olivia rolled her eyes "When did the doctor say you can get out of here?"

"Tomorrow hell yes!" He yelled out smiling. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Hey you want to move in with me?" She asked as she rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I would love that," He whispered smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Had some morning sickness this morning but I'm feeling better, it's so weird to wake up alone you know?"

"Yea, I have been waking up alone for a while" He grinned.

"I can't believe I'm a widow," She whispered as she gave him a light kiss.

"I can't believe I'm dating a widow," He whispered as he returned the kiss.

"Be nice" Olivia hit him playfully in the stomach.

"Hey!" He yelled, "That hurts, I have stitches there"

"Oh I'm sorry" Olivia quickly apologized as she stroked his hair.

"Be nice to Wesley," He said in a baby voice as he pouted.

"Very nice" Olivia said in a baby voice and pouted just like him. Both laughed and gave each other a kiss.

They heard a knock on the door. Olivia got off his bed and sat down on the chair "Come in"

Casey came in the room "Hey guys"

"Hey" Wes said smiling "Where are my flowers?"

"No flowers for you" Casey teased as she sat down on the chair by Olivia.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Olivia said as she got up and left the room and closed the door behind her.

"How you feeling?"

"Been better. They have me on medication for the pain so I sort of feel hyper"

Casey chuckled "You're always hyper"

"Sshhh that's our secret" Wes whispered playfully with a wink.

"So Elliot told me a little secret"

"Do I need to kill him?"

"Olivia loves white roses so when you propose make sure you got that," Casey said smiling with a wink.

"Yea I have to kill Elliot"

Casey laughed and got up "I need to go I have arraignment but I'll see you later ok?"

He nodded "Thanks for coming"

"Of course, bye" She gave him a hug and left the room.

After a while Olivia came in the room and sat down by him. Not a second later they heard another knock on the door. Wes let out a deep breath "Come in"

The doctor came in.

"Can I go home please?" Wes asked as soon as he saw the doctor.

"Actually that's why I came in here for, you're recovering rather quickly and I just wanted to let you know you can go home" The doctor replied.

Wes nodded "Thanks"

"You just need to come by later this month so we can check your arm"

"Sure"

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Want to go home?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Of course"

Olivia nodded and grabbed the change of clothes she brought him earlier that day.

"Close your eyes I don't want to flash you" Wes warned as he got off the bed and untied the back of his gown.

"I've seen you naked before" Olivia rolled her eyes and put the navy blue sweat pants on the bed.

"I know but it's not nice to go naked in front of ladies without warning" He said as he took off the hospital gown and threw it on the bed. Olivia whistled seeing him naked. Wes quickly blushed, which made Olivia laugh.

He took the sweat pants and pulled one leg at a time as fast as he could since he couldn't use one arm.

"Need help?" Olivia asked seeing him struggle with his sweatpants.

"No I can handle it," He answered trying to pull them up.

"Let me do it" Olivia quickly got impatient and pulled his sweatpants up for him.

"Thanks"

She took off his strap off from his neck and put his arm through the t-shirt and then his head then put his strap back over his neck. She finally put his other arm in and pulled the shirt down "There you go"

"Thank you" he gave her a kiss on her temple and rested his head on her shoulder "Take me home"

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and put shoes in front of him.

Wes groaned, "I hate clothing and footwear" He whined, "We should all just be naked"

Olivia laughed and kneeled down and untied his K-Swiss for him "Foot" He put his feet in his shoes and she tied his laces for him. She got up and gave him a kiss "Not that bad right?"

"I should be taken care of you not the other way around" He whispered as he looked down on the ground.

She lifted his face to look at her "You'll take care of me later, I have a lot of time to be pregnant" She said as she opened the door for him. Wes closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"Who has the penis in this relationship?" He asked and opened the door for her "I'm a gentlemen, don't take that away from me"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Thank you" She walked out of the room.

"You're welcome," He said with a small nod as he followed her.

Olivia drove them home and they went into Wes's apartment since Olivia wanted to clean out her apartment so nothing reminded her of Chad.

Wes flopped down on his couch and took a deep breath as he lay down. "Home sweet home"

Olivia closed the door and sat down by him "I'll call your brothers in-law and mom and tell them you are not at the hospital anymore" She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial numbers.

After a while both were asleep on the couch. They heard knocking on the door. Olivia woke up first and went to answer it.

"Hey Olivia" Michelle said smiling as she waved. Three more men were with her.

"Hey sweetie" Olivia smiled at the little girl as her father but her down on the floor and she ran over to Wes on the couch.

Wes sat up and sat Michelle down on his lap "Hey boys, Olivia these are my brothers in-law" He introduced "Doug is Kimberly's husband, Adrian is Nicole's and James is Jessica's husband and the daddy of this trouble maker here" Michelle giggled as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Come on in" Olivia moved out of the doorway as the three men walked in and sat down by Wes.

After a while Wes's mom showed up and then Elliot showed up with Kelly.

Olivia was talking to Kelly while Wes was talking to his mother in the kitchen.

"Wesley look at me" His mom ordered.

Wes looked over at her "I don't want to talk about this"

"I know that Olivia's husband reminded you a lot of your father and you didn't like him but she is grieving and that man-"

"That man? That man?" Wes whispered angrily. "Which asshole are we talking about? Dad or her husband?"

"Wesley don't take that tone with me and watch your mouth"

"Mom I don't want to discuss them, I'm glad dad is gone and her husband is dead because for the first time in my life I feel like I'm doing the right thing" He whispered.

"You will not date Olivia while she is grieving, it's wrong and I know I raised you better then that" His mom whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek "She just lost her husband, I know what that is like"

Wes looked down on the ground and shook his head "I'm sorry but I love her"

His mother picked his head up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Mock my words Wesley, she wont be able to handle a relationship just now, not yet" She gave him a hug and walked away.

Wes took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen and went to his room and closed the door behind him.

Olivia saw him and excused herself from Kelly and followed him. She went in and closed the door behind her. Wes was standing by his bed trying to open his bottle of pain relievers angrily. Olivia walked over and tried to get them to help him.

Wes pulled them away from her and the top opened and the pills flew out. Wes looked at the ground for a second and then threw the bottle at his wall and sent the pills flying everywhere. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his temple in frustration "Why did you invite them?"

Olivia just watched him and stood by the bed. "I didn't, I just told them you weren't at the hospital anymore" She answered quietly.

"You know everything was going fine in my life before I met you, and then when I did my whole life revolved around you!" He yelled as he got off the bed and paced around the room.

Olivia just looked at him in disbelief "Wes I…I"

"I got shot because of you. I couldn't sleep for nights when I found out you were engaged. I dumped Casey because of you!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because you still wont go in your old apartment because things remind you of your old life…and I'm understanding but I need to know when you will move on?" He stopped pacing and just looked at her.

"I…I don't know"

"You wont be able to move on from this will you?" He wanted to do the right thing like his mother told him but he didn't want to give up Olivia.

"Wes I lost my husband, my real husband, without out even knowing about it. I lost the father of my baby, tell me how you move on from something like that?" She whispered as tears rolled down her face.

He looked at her as tears filled his eyes. He shrugged a little "I guess you don't" He whispered and left the room.

He walked past everyone and opened the door to his apartment. He stormed out and slammed the door closed.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up. Elliot got up and quickly followed him. He ran down the hall and caught up to him "Hold up"

"Don't bother El, it's over" Wes said as he walked to the elevators.

"You live here where are you going to go?" Elliot asked smiling.

"I need to walk this off," He answered as he pressed the button.

"Want some company?"

"No"

"If you need-"

"What I need is everyone to leave me alone so I can figure out how to get my life back!" Wes yelled as he headed for the stairs and went down not bothering to wait for the elevators.

Elliot said nothing and went back to the apartment and noticed Olivia's apartment door open. He went in and spotted Olivia sitting on her couch in tears and looking at her wedding picture.

Elliot came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, Olivia got startled a little "It's me" He whispered and hugged her from the back.

"He was a good man," Olivia whispered looking at Charlie.

"Yea" Elliot whispered as he went around and sat down by her and took her in a hug.

Olivia hugged him as she cried on his chest "I want to move on but I cant"

"Hey it's a lot for anyone to take, it's not your fault" Elliot whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Thanks" Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Without even realizing it she kissed him on the lips. She was so depressed that she wasn't thinking rationally.

Elliot pulled away slowly. He didn't want to disappoint her but he was in love with his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you"

Both turned toward the door and spotted Wes standing there, obviously witnessing the whole thing.

Elliot quickly got up "It's not what you think"

"It's not what I think? Cause I think you just kissed her!" He yelled.

"It was an accident"

"Did she trip and you happened to catch her with your lips?"

"Wes-" Olivia got up from the couch.

"Don't!" Wes yelled "I don't give a damn anymore. I came back to apologize but obviously you don't have a problem with me being gone" He turned toward Elliot "Don't worry detective your girlfriend wont find out. Just so you know when I do get married, which wont be for a long time, you wont be my best man anymore" He turned around and left the apartment and then the building.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks and neither said anything. Elliot left the apartment and got Kelly and just waved to Olivia and left.

Olivia closed the door to her apartment and lay down on the couch. She took the blanket that was spread out on her headrest and covered herself. For the first time being alone in her apartment and not even having enough courage to sleep in her own bed and her late husbands bed.


	12. Figuring things out

A/N: Thanks for being so patient, I had some writers block with this one but here it is finally! Thanks for waiting!

Casey heard knocking on her door early in the morning. She groaned and got up and put on her robe. She opened the door and found Wes standing there "Hey"

"Were you busy?"

"Wes it's five in the morning, I was busy sleeping." Casey groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not disturbing you," He said quickly as he walked into her apartment. "You know how I can never bring myself to get drunk?"

"Ye-"

"Good. So I was just walking through the streets eating candy cause that's what gets me hyper and I needed to get hyper so I can fall asleep cause I don't drink alcohol-"

"Wes if you woke me up one hour before I had to be up just to tell me that I swear I will hurt you"

"Good to know" He started to pace around the apartment "So I couldn't sleep cause my arm hurts and I was thinking about last night" Casey shook her head. "What now?"

"I don't know what happened last night" Casey answered as she started to make coffee and kept rubbing her eyes.

"Elliot and Olivia kissed and I over reacted cause I was upset about my mom bringing up my dad so I yelled at them and said things I didn't mean and I don't want to give Olivia up and-"

"Slow down!" Casey yelled at him since he blurted all of it out extremely fast.

"Can I have some coffee?"

"No, you're hyper enough" Casey answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"One cup please?" Wes whined as he did his puppy face.

"Sit" Casey pointed to the couch.

Wes gave her a look and then did what he was told. Casey sat down by him and sipped her coffee "Mmm so good" She teased.

"Why are all women mean?"

"Because we don't like penises" Casey teased smiling.

"Then follow the steps of Ellen Degenerous and turn gay"

"We like to boss around the male species more"

"I noticed" Wes mumbled.

Casey smiled and looked over at him "So why did you come here?"

"Because your apartment is the closest to that awesome chocolate store and they don't open until seven, those bastards"

"Well thanks Wes now you're using me for chocolate"

"I was going to get you some" Wes rolled his eyes "What do I do?"

"If you are making sense then I'm crazy"

"About Olivia" He explained. "I need to get her back"

"Lots and lots of chocolates and flowers"

"That's so cliché, I need something better"

"Proposing is always original" Casey said with small smile and looked over at him.

A huge smile appeared on his face "You're a genius!" He yelled out and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll get you some chocolates I promise!" He jumped over her couch and ran out of her apartment.

Casey smiled and shook her head at how weird he was. Even if she was still in love with him it made her happy to see him so happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes showed up to Elliot's apartment and knocked on his door. He had to talk to Elliot before he talked to Olivia since he knew if he did something wrong with her Elliot would be the one hurting him.

The door opened but Elliot wasn't standing there. "Good morning Kelly" Wes said smiling trying not to look at her choice of clothing which was a bra and Elliot's boxers.

Kelly quickly grabbed Elliot's NYPD t-shirt and pulled it on "Hey Wes"

"Is Elliot here?"

"No, he got called in, want to come in?"

Wes knew when Elliot was called in so was Olivia "Sure"

He walked in and looked around Elliot's apartment. Normally it was messy and had a bunch of sports stuff but now it was clean and the sports equipment was gone.

"Want something to drink?" Kelly asked as she played with her long blonde hair.

"No, I'm good thanks" Wes answered as he sat down on the couch where Elliot and him always watched games. He looked at the couch where Elliot stained it with beer but it was gone "Did he change his couch?"

"Yea, we bought a new one" Kelly answered as she sat down by him.

"We?" Wes whispered to himself so she didn't hear him. He turned to look at the blonde bombshell next to him "So Kelly what's up?"

Kelly smiled "Not much"

Wes nodded and looked around the apartment "Did you guys move in together?"

"Yea about two weeks ago" Kelly answered with a nod.

"So what's it like living with a cop?"

"Fun except when he isn't here"

"That's cool. So what do you do?"

"I'm the principal of Washington Elementary"

"Are you kidding?" He asked looking over at her. She shook her head "That's the school I'm supposed to be working in"

"Oh so I'm your boss" Kelly said smiling.

"Oh great I saw my boss in a bra" Wes mumbled to himself and shook his head.

"Are you always this nervous?"

"Yes" He answered with a nod.

"Elliot said you're nervous when you are keeping a secret since you don't like to keep things from people" Kelly challenged smiling finding Wes very cute.

"Cops are liars, don't tell him that cause he might hurt me"

"Are you trying to hide the secret of him and Olivia kissing?"

Wes looked at her "Are you psychic?"

"Yes" She answered smiling. Wes raised an eyebrow. Kelly burst out laughing, "He told me last night"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought those things were kept secret from girlfriends"

"I know it didn't mean anything and Olivia and him are partners and best friends so its not a big deal"

"Kelly sweetie explain this to me"

Kelly smiled seeing him getting interested right away "They didn't feel anything when they kissed so it doesn't mean anything"

"How do you not feel anything when you kiss someone?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss after a while "Did you feel anything?"

"Yea I feel scared that Elliot is going to kill me"

"Wes" She turned his face to look at her and pay attention "Did you feel any spark when I kissed you?"

He smiled "No"

"See"

"Cool" He smiled "You're really smart"

"Thanks" Kelly said with a small smile.

They heard the key in the lock and both turned around. Elliot came in and spotted Wes sitting with Kelly "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you" Wes answered as he got up from the couch "And I need to apologize to you"

Elliot nodded "Want a beer?"

"No just your help will due"

"What's up?"

"I need your help in getting Olivia out of the squad room so I can propose to her"

"Cool, lets go" Elliot said with a nod as he opened the door. He grabbed his badge since he forgot it and that was the reason he came back in the first place. Wes smiled and nodded since they used to talk like that before and it was back to normal. "Kelly think of something to talk to Olivia about since I'm going to send her here"

Kelly nodded "Bye Mr. Griffin" She waved at Wes.

Wes rolled his eyes and went out of the apartment. Elliot followed him "Hey why didn't you tell me she is going to be my boss?" Wes asked.

"Seemed more fun this way" Elliot answered with a shrug. "Why are you up at six in the morning anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," He answered with a shrug. "We need to buy Casey chocolates on our way"

"First lets get Olivia out of the squad room" Elliot pulled out his cell phone and dialed his partners number.

"Benson"

"Hey it's me"

"What's up?"

"Can you come and see Kelly she needs to talk to you about something" Elliot lied as him and Wes walked to Elliot's car.

"You're her boyfriend not me"

"I know but I think it's a girl thing"

"Yea sure"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

Elliot closed his phone and went to his car.

"Is anyone at the squad room?" Wes asked.

"Nope, just Olivia and me, people don't get there until seven" Elliot answered. They got in the car and drove off to the flower store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got to Elliot's apartment around 6:15 wondering what Kelly needed to talk to her about.

She knocked on the door and Kelly answered the door dressed in jeans and a sweater. "Hey Liv"

"Hi Kel what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Come in" Kelly moved out of the doorway and let her in. "Just some girl problems"

"Sure what's up?"

Kelly thought for a second and didn't know what to think of and blurted out the first thing that came to her "I'm pregnant"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes and Elliot walked in the precinct with two boxes full of white and red rose peddles.

"Why here?" Elliot asked looking over at him.

"Remember I met her here first when I was looking for my brother in-law since he is a cop and I got lost"

"How did you not see her in your building?"

"Well I don't know, we never crossed pats" Wes rolled his eyes "Can we just get started please?"

Elliot nodded as both started to throw rose peddles around her desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly sat in the living room not sure what else to say seeing Olivia's surprised look.

"Congrats I guess" Olivia said with a nod "Does Elliot know?"

"Not yet" Kelly answered with a shrug.

"Well he will take responsibility I know him trust me"

Kelly just nodded with a small smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Wes finally finished decorating around Olivia's desk and the squad room.

Wes looked down at what he wrote with the red rose pedals 'Marry me'

"You're so cliché" Elliot teased with a smile.

"Man shut up, I bet you proposed after knocking Kathy up" Wes rolled his eyes "Did you knock up my boss as well?"

"Shut up"

"Oh by the way she kissed me. Hell of a kisser"

"Why did my girlfriend kiss you?"

"Cause you kissed Olivia" Wes answered with a proud nod.

"You need shrink help you know that?"

"Well if I had medical coverage I probably would get it"

"I'll pay if you want" Elliot teased with a smirk. "Should I call Olivia to get her back here?"

"I'm nervous now. What if she says no?"

"She loves you, she will say yes"

"What if she doesn't? I mean she's going through a lot now, I don't want to make it harder"

"She needs you now. She will say yes"

"But what if she is still freaked out by the whole losing her husband and not knowing thing?"

Elliot let out a deep breath "If you keep asking questions I'm going to break up with you"

Wes shrugged a little "I got a kiss from your girlfriend, whatever" He mumbled. "Call her"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's phone started to ring. She quickly pulled it out "Benson"

"Hey can you come to the squadroom?" Elliot asked.

"Sure" Olivia closed her phone and got off the couch "Kelly I have to go. I'm sorry"

"Sure" Kelly nodded "Thanks"

"No problem" Olivia nodded and left the apartment.

Ten minutes later Olivia was at the precinct. It seemed very empty for almost seven in the morning and most of the lights were not on yet. "Elliot?" She called through the hall as she walked to the squadroom.

She stopped in her tracks seeing white and red rose pedals all over her desk and then quickly noticed what was written on the floor. She started to look around.

"Up here"

She looked up and spotted Wes standing by the railing "What's going on?"

"Cant read detective?" He teased with a smile. He walked down the stairs and went over to her.

Olivia felt her eyes burn with tears "Wes" She whispered with a small smile "I thought you were mad at me"

"I'm not. I was at the moment but I cant be mad at you" He whispered as he got down on one knee.

"Don't," She whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I…I don't want to hurt you"

"What are you talking about?"

Olivia just looked at him and shook her head "You don't want to marry me"

"Of course I do. I wanted to marry you since the day I met you Olivia"

"I'm a horrible wife. I didn't even know my real husband was dead"

Wes quickly got off the floor and took her hands in his "That was different. It wasn't your fault" he whispered, "I want to be there for you and this baby"

"I can't let you do that" She whispered, "I'm too much of a obligation Wes. I'm sorry" She gently pulled her hand away from him "I'm sorry" She whispered through tears and quickly walked out of the squad room crying.

The captain's door opened and Elliot, Cragen, Fin and John all came out since they wanted to be the first to congratulate them.

Wes just stood where he was "You said she would say yes"

Elliot walked over to him "I know" He whispered as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

Wes shook his head "This isn't over" without any warning he ran out of the squad room and chased right after Olivia. He quickly ran down the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator.

He spotted Olivia in the lobby of the precinct in complete tears and she was heading out of the door. He quickly ran in front of her "This is not ending like this"

Olivia just looked at him "Wes-"

"No! You put me through too much crap to just walk out on me like this"

Olivia looked over at the officers and detectives who were just looking at them. "Wes-"

"I know you love me and you want the best for that baby. Olivia I'm the best for that baby, you know that. I'll but him or her to bed every night. I will love you no matter what"

"Wes can we not do this here?" She asked in a low voice as she wiped her eyes.

"No, we have to do this here. You walked out of my life too many times and I'm not letting it happen again, they can arrest me for disorderly conduct or annoying a cop but I really don't care. You have to marry me"

"I cant" She whispered "I can't put you through that. You're only doing this for the baby"

"Oh c'mon I loved you before I even knew about the baby." He dropped down on both knees "Do you want me to beg you? Cause you know I'm crazy enough to do it"

"Wes get up"

"No." He took out the engagement ring "Marry me"

Olivia just looked at him and let out a deep breath "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I love you, you idiot!" He yelled at her.

A small smile appeared on Olivia's face "So smart by insulting a cop"

Wes smirked "Is that a yes?"

"Yea…that's a yes," She whispered.

Wes quickly jumped to his feet and hugged her "Thank you"

"I cant breath"

He quickly let go "Sorry"

Elliot was in the lobby and just smirked at the two "Finally"

Wes smirked and placed the engagement ring on her finger. "Seriously"

"Was I worth waiting for?" Olivia smirked a little.

"Absolutely" Wes grabbed her face and started to kiss her.


	13. Pain and lots of it

Eight months later…

Olivia walked down the elementary school toward Wes's kindergarten class. She got there and knocked on the door even if she knew there was no use since his class was always the rowdiness in the school since he liked to have fun.

A moment later a little girl opened the door and looked up at Olivia "Mr. G!"

Wes came to the door and smirked at Olivia as he spotted her. He kneeled down by the little girl "Lisa what did I tell you about opening doors or letting strangers in?"

"Not to do it."

"Well then don't do it. Call me before you open the door to someone you don't know, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Go play" Wes got up as the little girl ran away. "What brings you here detective?" He gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and then touched her baby bump "You look so good pregnant."

"Thanks" Olivia smiled back and placed her hands on her stomach "I was wondering what color should do bridesmaid dresses be?"

"Why are you asking me?" Wes raised an eyebrow as he picked up some toys the kids dropped on the floor.

Olivia shrugged a little "I've done this before…you know with Charlie and I guess I don't know, I don't want the same color"

"Baby blue is a nice color" He sat down on one of the small tables and instantly felt sticky. He closed his eyes and shook his head "I'm sitting on glue aren't I?"

"Yea" Olivia couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Wes quickly got up and grabbed a towel and wiped his jeans. He cleaned the table from the glue the kids spilled. "Olivia are you scared of getting married again?"

"Sort of" She answered with a shrug.

They heard the kids tear down blocks that they built. Wes looked over at her "Look can we talk about this at home? I really need to get back to them."

"Of course," Olivia nodded a little "I'll see you later."

Wes nodded and quickly ran over to the kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was lying on the couch and flipping through a wedding magazine. She wasn't sure why she was scared of marrying Wes since she was practically married to him already. They knew each other for ten years or more.

Wes came into the apartment and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Hi pumpkin"

"Hey" Olivia sat up "How was work?"

"Good" he pulled a box out of his messenger bag that was hanging by his hip. "I got you cookies" He handed her the box "Thought you might want them."

"Aww thanks. I was getting hungry" Olivia opened the box and took a cookie out "Want one?"

He took his bag off and sat down on the couch next to her "Do you even have to ask?"

Olivia stuck a cookie in his mouth and then put one in her own mouth.

Wes took a bite of the cookie and opened the wedding magazine "Do these things really help?"

"The magazines?"

"Yea"

"Yup" She answered and felt a kick on her stomach. She took Wes's hand and placed it on her stomach "Doesn't it feel weird?"

Wes kept his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick "Wow. You really have a…baby in there."

Olivia chuckled a little "Crazy isn't it?"

"Hey why wont you find out the gender of the baby?"

"I want to be surprised." Olivia shrugged a little. "I narrowed down the names"

"Really? What do you got for me?"

"If it's a boy, Dmitri. A girl, Madeline" Olivia said proudly.

"Very European detective" Wes said with a grin. "Dmitri Benson. Madeline Benson. I like it"

"Well considering you're European I thought his or her first name should be European."

"Aww thanks" He gave her a kiss "Can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"Can we not tell my mom that the baby is Charlie's…or Chad's, whatever. Cause I know she will be all weird about it."

"Yea. It's our secret…and Elliot's" Olivia said with a smile "You don't even have to worry about it."

"Thanks" He gave her a kiss and took another bite of the cookie as he looked through the magazine.

Olivia felt another kick "Ouch down there"

Wes looked over and figured she was talking to the baby "I told you, you should have known the gender and now you could be like 'Madeline Benson you better stop that' get the discipline early" Wes teased with a smile.

Olivia smiled and slapped him on the arm "Give me another cookie."

Wes handed her another cookie "Do we have ice cream?" He got up and went to the freezer to look for Ice cream "Hey we're out."

"Oh my god!" Olivia yelled seeing her water broke.

Wes rolled his eyes still looking into the freezer and not knowing what was going on "Relax. I'll go buy you some ice cream. Don't be so dramatic about it."

"No Wes! My water broke!" Olivia yelled at him.

He turned around and went over to her "Oh god! Shit! I'll get the car keys," he started to look around "Where did I put them?" he quickly began panicking.

"Oh god Wes. Look in your bag."

"Right. Bag" He grabbed his messenger bag and dug threw it. "Got it!" He pulled out his car keys "Ok, let's go," He took her hand and helped her up "Oh my God I'm starting to panic."

"I see that," Olivia rolled her eyes "Ow. Lot's of pain going on here."

"Squeeze my hand," He assured her not knowing he was going to regret it later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes bit his lip as Olivia once again squeezed his hand as she got a contraction. He turned red since she was squeezing with all her force and he was in pain.

"This hurts," Olivia whined.

Wes nodded and looked at his hand bring crushed by hers "Yes it does."

They heard a knock on the door. Elliot came in slowly "Hey guys."

"Juice!" Wes quickly yelled out "I'll get her juice and you hold her hand."

Elliot nodded and took Olivia's hand as Wes let go and got up. Wes rubbed his hand trying to make the pain go away. He left the room.

Elliot sat down next to Olivia "How you doing?"

"Pain and lots of it," Olivia whined.

"Pick a name out yet?" he asked trying to make her think of something else then her pain.

"Yea!" She yelled and squeezed his hand getting another contraction.

Elliot almost fell out of the chair not knowing she was that strong "Good," He nodded in almost a squeaky voice.

Kelly came into the room slowly and spotted her boyfriend in pain "Hey."

"Hi," Elliot said trying to cover up the pain his hand was in.

"You ok there?" Kelly asked with an amusing smile as she walked over to Olivia's other side.

Elliot nodded and gave her a look telling her not to make fun of him.

Olivia put her head back and took a deep breath, "Where's Wes?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes stood by the vending machine trying to figure out which juice to get Olivia. Normally she drank Orange juice but when she was pregnant she had a craving for Apple juice. He scratched his head not knowing what to do.

"Why aren't you in her room?"

He looked over and spotted Casey and Cragen walking over to him. "Oh, Elliot is there." He answered and turned back to the vending machine for his Juice Dilemma.

"You should be in there with her." Cragen barked at him.

"I'm trying to figure out which juice to get her. She likes orange but sometimes drinks apple," He thought out loud. Casey tried to hold her giggles in finding him an extreme dork at what he was debating.

"Get her both. If you aren't there for her I will personally kick your ass from here to Greece or wherever the hell you are from" Cragen said angrily.

Wes looked over at him and then Casey "If I was from New Jersey it wouldn't hurt that much right?"

Cragen grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hall.

"I have to get her juice," Wes protested. "C'mon she is going to break my hand captain."

Casey tried to contain her laughter as she followed the two men down the hall.

Cragen pulled him to Olivia's door "You get in there Wesley Alexander Griffin or I will hurt you more then she will."

Wes looked at him and smirked "You should meet my mom Don, you two would have fun saying my whole name."

"Wesley" Cragen warned.

"Ok, ok. But I'm blaming you for not having her juice," Wes nodded smartly at him "Casey is my witness" He went into Olivia's room and spotted Kelly holding Olivia's hand also and she looked in extreme pain.

Elliot was smiling at her "I told you it hurts like hell"

Olivia shot him a look "I'm not that strong"

Elliot just nodded not wanting to get her upset "Ok"

"I couldn't get you your juice cause Don made me come here and be with you" Wes spoke up and shot Cragen a mean look. Cragen shot the same look back, which got Wes to quickly turn around.

"I'll get her juice!" Kelly and Elliot yelled at the same time. Both looking for a reason not to hold Olivia's hand since she was hurting them.

Wes gave Elliot a mean look and then sat down by Olivia and took her hand.

The doctor came into the room "It's time Ms. Benson"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes was freaking out and being scared at the same time as Olivia let out another scream. "Is this normal?" He whispered to one of nurses.

"You try pushing a human out of your penis and then ask if it's painful," the nurse answered.

Wes raised an eyebrow at the nurse and shook his head "Regular comedian huh?"

"Honey please" Olivia grabbed his hand "Not the time to be funny"

"It was her" Wes mumbled and kept taking glances at the nurse who made fun of his question.

"Give it another push Olivia," The doctor instructed.

Olivia pushed and squeezed Wes's hand again.

Wes let out a whimper as his hand got crushed again. Everyone looked over at him "You have no idea how much this hurts" This time all the female nurses crossed their arms on their chest kept glaring at him. "Sorry. I make jokes when I'm nervous or scared" He defended as he placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead. "You're doing great honey"

"One more push should do it," the doctor told her.

Olivia pushed again and a baby cry filled the room. Wes and Olivia looked over at each other with a smile.

"You did it" Wes whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.

"We did it," She whispered with a smile as she gave him a kiss "What is it?"

Wes looked over "A girl" He whispered with a smile.

"Oh god" Olivia rested her head back with a smile "A girl"

"Can't rest yet Olivia. You're having twins," the doctor informed her.

"What?" Wes and Olivia asked in unison.

"A boy and a girl" The doctor told her as he looked into Olivia's file "You didn't want us to tell you."

The nurse cleaned the baby girl "You're having two adorable green eyed twins"

Wes and Olivia looked at each other. Chad had brown eyes and Olivia had brown eyes. Wes had green eyes.

"That means" Olivia said with a smile.

"Mine" Wes whispered and fell to the floor as he fainted.

"Oh my god is he ok?" Olivia quickly asked looking at the nurses trying to revive Wes on the floor.

"Olivia you have to push" The doctor informed her.

The nurse grabbed some water and splashed it on Wes's face. He quickly jumped and got to his feet "I'm ok, I'm ok. Push, push" He started jumping up and down with excitement.

"You're making me sick. Stop" Olivia grabbed his hand.

Wes nodded and wiped his face from the water "Push honey" He gave her a kiss.

Another baby cry filled the room. Wes took a deep breath and looked at the crying baby "That's my son" He whispered with a smile.

Olivia pulled him by his hand and placed her hand on the back of his neck as she gave him a kiss. "Thank you"

He shook his head "No. Thank you" He whispered as he gave her a kiss.

The nurses brought over the babies. They placed the girl in Olivia's arms and the boy in Wes's arms.

"Oh god look at him" Wes whispered "It's ok if I cry right?"

Olivia grinned and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at her daughter "Yea. Go for it" She teased.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot knocked the door quietly and came in with Casey following him. Wes was sitting next to Olivia and both looking at their son and daughter.

"Hey kids" Elliot said with a smile as he came on Wes's side. He gently stroked the baby's hair in Wes's arms.

"What are their names?" Casey asked as she went on Olivia's side.

"This is Madeline." Olivia whispered, "That is Dmitri."

"Aww they sound extremely European" Casey said with a smile "Can I hold her?"

"Sure" Olivia nodded and gently placed Madeline in Casey's arms.

"El want to hold my son?" Wes asked with a huge smile "I like saying 'my son' I sound so mature."

"Never thought that would happen" Elliot teased with a smirk as he took Dmitri in his arms "Hey buddy"

Olivia wrapped her arm around Wes's and gave him a kiss. Wes returned the kiss and winked at her.

"Hey guys we just wanted to let you know that you are the godparents," Olivia spoke up.

Casey and Elliot looked up and smiled. "Thanks" both said in unison.

After a while everyone visited them and they finally got a chance to be alone.

Wes put Dmitri and Madeline in their crib as they fell asleep. He sat down by Olivia on the bed and took her hand.

"You fainted," She teased with a small chuckle.

"I can't believe they are mine. You said they were Chad's."

"I must have calculated incorrectly." Olivia shrugged "Looks like we don't have to lie to your mom about whom babies they are."

Wes smirked and rested his head on her shoulder "Wow. We're parents."

Olivia gave him a kiss on the head "Yea. I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. All The Small Things

Two Years Later…

Wes ate a sandwich as he kept watching the basketball game on TV. He was already in bed with the blanket over him.

Olivia had her arm around his stomach and she was sleeping on his chest.

Wes heard Madeline start to cry. "Olivia Maddie is crying" He informed his fiancé. "Wake up"

Olivia groaned sleepily and her only response was to slap him on the stomach.

He put his plate down on the nightstand and untangled Olivia's arm from him. "Useless" He mumbled.

Olivia kept her eyes closed and pinched his butt. He jumped a little and got out of bed. "Go" She mumbled sleepily with a small smirk.

Wes nodded and went out of the room. He went to Madeline's room and kneeled down "Madeline" He whispered. "Honey wake up, you're just having a bad dream" He gently stroked her hair "C'mon baby" He gently picked her up and rocked her to calm her down.

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she stopped crying. "Dmitiri" She whispered.

"Huh?"

In that second Dimitri started to cry from his room. Wes kept holding Madeline as he spotted Olivia come out of the room and go to their son's room. "I got it," She mumbled sleepily as she made her way into the room.

Olivia kneeled down by her son and gently woke him up "Come here honey" She picked him and rocked him "It's ok" She whispered as she rubbed his back. "Ssshh"

Dimitri stopped crying and hugged her "Bad dream"

Olivia nodded and kissed him on the head "I know baby."

"I want daddy," He whispered.

Olivia picked him up and carried him to Madeline's room. Wes was tucking her in. He gave her kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy" Dimitri held out his arms to him.

Wes got up and took him from Olivia's arms. He kissed him on the head and carried him back to his room.

Olivia kneeled down by Madeline and gave her a kiss "Goodnight honey"

"Goodnight mommy" She whispered and turned to the other side. Olivia left her room and slightly closed the door. She went into Dimitri's room.

Wes was sitting on the bed and stroking his hair "He can't sleep"

Olivia went in and kneeled down by him "Why?"

"I'm scared" Dimitri answered, "I don't want anything to happen to Maddie"

"Why would something happen to her?" Wes asked.

"That's what happened in my bad dream," He said quietly.

"Aw honey. It was just a bad dream, it won't happen. I promise" Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep ok?"

"Yea. Mommy has to fix her hair" Wes teased and playfully messed with Olivia's messy hair. Olivia rolled her eyes and slapped him on the leg.

Dimitri smiled a little and pulled his blue blanket up. "Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight buddy" Wes gave him a kiss on the forehead and got off the bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Olivia gave him a kiss and got off the floor. They slightly closed the door behind them and went back to their room.

Olivia flopped down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. "I was even having a comfy sleep cuddling with you while you watched TV"

Wes smiled and got under the blanket again "C'mon you witch hair wannabe" He teased as he opened his arm so she can hug him again.

"Don't make fun of my hair" Olivia ran a hand through her hair that was spiky all over. She rested her head on his chest and held him tightly.

"Olivia I know you like to cuddle but I do need my oxygen"

Her grip around his stomach softened a little. "Goodnight"

He gave her a kiss on the head and played with her hair as he kept watching TV and she drifted off to sleep again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Olivia was putting cereal in three bowls as she let out a yawn. She shook her head a little finding it very cute that the kids loved cereal as much as Wes did.

"Mommy" Madeline came out of the room as she rubbed her eyes sleepily "Are you working today?"

Olivia nodded and poured milk for all of them "Yes. Daddy is home though cause it's a Saturday" She picked the little girl up and placed her on the counter top. "Close this for me honey" She handed her the Apple Jack's box to keep her busy.

Madeline nodded and played with the top trying to figure it out.

Dimitri came out of his room and hugged Olivia around the legs "Morning"

"Good morning honey" Olivia stroked the back of his hair knowing he was very quiet and shy. The complete opposite of Madeline even if they were twins.

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" Madeline asked looking down at him as her small legs dangled from the counter top.

Dimitri just nodded and kept close to Olivia. "Where's daddy?"

"Sleeping" Olivia answered as she took Madeline and put her down on the ground. "Why don't you two wake him up?"

The brown haired twins nodded and ran over to the room.

Olivia put spoons in each bowl and then went over to the room to get ready for work. She leaned on the doorway with a playfully smirk watching the twins circle the bed trying to figure out how to wake Wes up. He was sleeping on his stomach with his arm hanging over.

Madeline slowly got on the bed being followed by her younger brother.

"Don't scare him," Dimitri whispered.

Madeline grinned and kneeled down by Wes. She slowly leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Wes didn't move.

"Boo!" He yelled out. Both of the twins jumped. "Trying to scare me again? I'm getting used to this waking up" Wes sat up and held his arms out to Madeline "Jump"

She literally jumped into his arms and made him fall back on the bed. Dimitri joined in and jumped on Wes.

Olivia smiled and got her stuff as the kids playfully wrestled with Wes. "Don't hurt daddy," She warned as she grabbed her jeans and then her badge.

They nodded and kept attacking Wes with huge smiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the squad car completely silent as Elliot drove to their witness's work place.

"You ok?" Her partner asked.

She snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Yea. Sorry"

"How are the kids?"

"Good. They are with Wes today" She answered with a smirk.

"How's my buddy doing with being a parent?" Elliot asked with a smile "Do you have to baby sit him as well?"

"No. He's great." She answered as she looked out the window.

"Then what's bothering you?"

Olivia shrugged a little "I don't know…I mean…never mind"

"What is it?"

"What if…what if Charlie never died? I wouldn't be with Wes and I wouldn't have the kids"

Elliot looked at her and then back at the road. "Olivia…it did happen"

"I never even went to visit his grave Elliot…that's not right."

Elliot said nothing and kept driving. They stopped at a coffee shop where their witness worked. Olivia spotted Wes and the kids across the street at a park.

"Hey, mind if you question him alone?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked over and saw the kids and Wes "Oh. Go ahead" He nodded.

Olivia nodded gratefully and walked across the street. Wes was sitting by the pond and the kids were standing up and throwing rocks in.

"Dimitri not like that." Madeline informed him "Have some energy"

Dimitri just shrugged and threw another rock in.

"Dimitri not like that" Wes mocked in a funny voice. Dimitri smiled a little since he was a complete daddy's boy.

Olivia sneaked behind them and threw a rock in.

Wes looked over at who was by them and spotted Olivia "AH!" He screamed playfully.

Both of the kids jumped up and turned around. "Mommy!" Madeline yelled out with a smile.

"Hi guys" Olivia gave each of them a kiss on the head and sat down by Wes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Witness across the street. Saw you guys so I thought I say hi" She answered, "What are you guys just throwing rocks in?"

"We played basketball and now were throwing rocks in. Fun right?" He asked as he gave her a kiss. Olivia smiled and nodded.

Madeline walked over to Olivia "Mommy c'mon let's play basketball. Me and you against the boys"

Olivia looked at her watch and figured she had five minutes at least. "Ok. C'mon" She got off the ground and took Madeline's hand and walked her over to the basketball court.

Dimitri jumped on Wes's back for a piggyback ride. Wes took the basketball and carried him to the basketball court. He put him down and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Ladies get the ball first" Olivia snatched the ball away from Wes. She dribbled it and passed it to Madeline.

Wes picked her up and blew on her neck to make her drop the ball. She laughed hysterically and let the ball drop.

Dimitri got the ball and ran to the basket. Olivia smirked and went in front of him "Where do you think you're going huh?"

Dimitri shrugged with a small smile. He ran under Olivia's legs and threw the ball up but it didn't go in since he was small.

Wes grabbed the ball and handed it to him. He picked him up and let him throw the ball in the hoop.

"Eww boys with cooties" Olivia teased with a smirk.

"Yea" Madeline stood next to her.

Wes whispered something to Dimitri, the two-year-old boy nodded. "Now!" Wes yelled. Dimitri ran over and hugged Olivia and Wes hugged Madeline.

"Cooties!" Olivia yelled as she laughed. She picked Dimitri up and gave him a kiss.

Wes picked Madeline up and blew on her stomach, which got her laughing hysterically.

Olivia put Dimitri down and kneeled down "Mommy has to go. I'll see you guys tonight ok?"

Dimitri nodded and gave her a hug "Love you"

"You too honey" Olivia gave him a kiss as Madeline walked over and hugged her.

Wes handed the ball to Dimitri. "I'm going to walk mommy to her car, stay here ok?"

Both nodded and dribbled the ball. Wes and Olivia kept an eye on them as they walked off the court.

Wes looked at her and she seemed worried. Not a normal Olivia at work worried. She seemed to be thinking of something that was bothering her for a few days now. "You ok?"

Olivia quickly looked at him "Huh? Yea I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"Positive" Olivia answered with a nod. She didn't want the father of her children to know she was thinking of her past husband. Not because he would act weird about it but because she was somewhat embarrassed that she still didn't move on.

"I'll see you at home" He gave her a kiss and went back to the kids. He knew something was bothering her but he knew her well enough that she wouldn't talk about it unless someone pushed her.

Olivia leaned on the hood of the car as she waited for Elliot. She looked over at Wes and the kids playing basketball and that brought a smile on her face. She didn't like to keep Wes out of the things that bothered her. They went through so much together that he didn't deserve that from his best friend and fiancé.


	15. A Good Guy Left

Olivia came into the apartment and spotted food everywhere. The kitchen table was covered with things from the fridge and the fridge door was open. Chips and cereal was spilled on the floor and table.

She walked over to the couch and Wes was asleep. Dimitri was sleeping on his chest and Madeline had her head resting on his leg and was asleep also. The kids were covered in ketchup, mustard, and chocolate.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook Wes "Wake up" He shifted a little. "Get up Wesley"

He quickly opened his eyes since she never called him by his whole name except when he was in trouble "What?" He asked and then looked down at the kids "What happened?" He asked looking at the stains all over them.

"You tell me" Olivia answered and pointed to the kitchen.

Wes gently picked Dimitri up and looked at the mess in the kitchen "Oh no. I must have fell asleep and they went crazy"

Olivia picked Madeline up "I'm going to give them a shower and you clean this mess. Got it?"

He nodded and got off the couch as Olivia took the kids.

An hour later Olivia was lying in bed watching a movie while Wes put the kids to bed. She flipped the channel and stopped at a romantic comedy she liked.

Wes came in and closed the door behind him "They are in bed and sleeping." He took his shirt off and sat down on top of her "You know what we haven't done in a while?" He asked with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Sleep?" Olivia asked with a smirk as she watched her movie.

Wes took the remote from her and changed it to a football game. "Much better"

Olivia snatched the remote back "I was watching something" She switched it back to her movie.

He rolled his eyes and started to kiss her neck "C'mon I need some affection"

"I need sleep" Olivia moved away a little as he began tickling her neck cause he was slowly kissing her.

"Aw sleep is for married couples" He pouted a little "You can't deny me yet"

"I can deny you whenever I want"

"Oh it's like that?"

"Yea. It's like that," She answered with a smile. "Get off"

He shook his head and moved down her body. "Watch your movie and I will entertain myself" He lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the movie.

Wes kept kissing her and trying to annoy her but she wasn't giving in knowing what he was trying to do. He finally groaned, "Can you give me something here? Maybe a moan or a 'oh my god' c'mon I'm flying blind here."

Olivia chuckled a little "You're not flying at all Wesley Alexander"

"You are torturing me"

"Without even trying? I'm getting good" She played with his hair as she kept her attention on the movie "You should watch this movie with me, it's good"

"Does it have sex scenes?"

"No"

"Then boo" He smiled a little and kissed her stomach again "Can I take your pajamas off and see if there is anything interesting there?"

"No. You leave my pajamas exactly where they are." Olivia warned.

He smirked and untied her pajama pants. "Sorry I didn't hear you" He gently pulled her purple PJ's down "Get your ass up so I can take them off"

"No" Olivia answered with a smirk.

He slapped her hand "C'mon I'm on a time limit here. Let's go sugar"

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up a little so he could take the pants off. He threw them on the side and played with the elastic on her panties "This has to go also"

"No. I said no sex" She slapped his hand.

"So violent" He shook his head and moved up her body. "I just want some…pre-game"

"You can cuddle with me"

"Eww" He whispered "That's girl pre-game. I want man pre-game"

"And what is man pre-game exactly?"

He thought for a second "I'm not sure but it sounds pleasuring"

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss "Girl pre-game it is"

He groaned and rested his head on her chest "At least I got you half naked"

"Congrats"

"Thanks"

Olivia smiled a little and stroked the back of his hair "Get ready for bed"

"Aw but I'm horny"

"Don't care"

He got off her and sat down at the edge of the bed as he took his jeans off. "Oh before I forget, my mom called today and told you something about the wedding"

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. What do I look like an answering machine?"

"More then a sex machine" Olivia teased with a smirk "Cause you are not getting any"

He looked at her "Mean"

"It's ok. You don't satisfy me anyway," She teased with a wink.

Wes quickly got up and sat down on top of her. He pinned her wrists to the pillow "Take it back you liar"

She shook her head with a smirk "No. C'mon whip it out for me big boy"

"Oh I would if it wasn't so cold in here" He teased with a smile "I made twins, must have been big enough Ms. C-cup"

"Oh is that supposed to be embarrassing?"

He nodded "Could be a D but you're the best I can get" He whispered with a smile.

Olivia smirked and flipped so she was on top. She held his arms down against the mattress "You don't want to mess with me little man"

"What are you going to do?" He provoked "Show me your C sized breasts?"

"Maybe. Or I can bite you"

"Bite me? Where?"

"Where do you want me to bite you?"

"On my penis. But more licking, less biting"

Olivia laughed a little and slapped him on the chest. "Gross"

"No. True" he corrected with a smile "Kiss me"

"Is that a demand?"

"It can be whatever you want as long as you kiss me"

Olivia took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He gently flipped so he was on top as they slowly kissed each other. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer.

Olivia slowly slid his boxers down and ran her hand up his muscular back. She rested her palms on his upper back as he kissed her neck.

He moved his hands down to her panties and slid them off. He took them off her ankles and then took his boxers off his. He pulled Olivia closer and took her shirt off.

Olivia held the back of his neck as he gently pushed inside of her. He kept placing small kisses on her neck as he started to move inside of her. Olivia let out a small moan as he began moving faster.

He placed his hand on the headboard and kept his other hand on her back to support her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist to give him more access as he kept moving in her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes stared at the ceiling as Olivia kissed his chest with her eyes closed. "That was good," He whispered.

She smiled and kissed his body "Oh yea" She lightly bit him in a playful manner.

"Hey not the nipple" He complained.

Olivia chuckled a little and rested her chin on him "And that did satisfy me"

He smiled a little and held her "And your breasts are the perfect size. Wouldn't want them any other way"

"Oh good, cause I was going to change the size" Olivia teased as she pulled the blanket over them more.

"I like how this blanket feels against my butt" He whispered.

"I like your butt" She whispered with a smile.

"Well I like my butt as well." He kissed her on the head and held her in his arms. "I love you"

"Who you talking to? Me or your behind?" Olivia teased with a smirk.

"My ass." He smiled. "Hey you have been acting weird lately. Is everything ok?"

"Since when do you talk serious talk after sex?" Olivia looked up a little at him as she traced circles on his muscular chest.

"I think I'm maturing" He answered "But if something was wrong you would tell me right?"

Olivia shifted a little "Why do you ask? You think I'm hiding something?"

"Are you?"

Olivia moved away from him and wrapped the blanket around her "Excuse me?"

He sat up against the headboard "Olivia you shouldn't keep things from me"

"I'm not keeping things from you" She snapped, "You are such a jerk" She grabbed her clothes from the floor "Are you satisfied?" She asked a little louder.

"What?"

"Sex wise" She pulled her shirt on angrily "I mean you're not stupid Wes, you wont ask me something serious before we have sex. I hope that satisfied you"

He shook his head angrily "So now I'm using you? What do you think of me?"

Olivia pulled her pajama pants on "I'm not fighting. Goodnight"

"No. Every time you're scared of something you run away Olivia. You did it with Chad and you ran away to me. We have to talk about whatever is bothering you"

She got up and went to the bathroom. Wes just sat on the bed and kept quiet. He didn't want to upset her but it was for her best that she talked.

She came out of the bathroom and got in bed "Goodnight" She whispered as she turned her back to him.

He just looked over at her with his arms crossed on his chest "I'm not him Olivia. You can talk to me"

"Drop it"

"No"

"Fine. Then go sleep on the couch"

He grabbed his boxers from the floor and took his pillow "Fine. Keep pushing me away, its what you do best anyway" He pulled his boxers on and left the room.

Olivia just kept staring at a picture of them and the kids she had on her nightstand. She knew he was right. She hated that he was right. That meant that she did run away when she was scared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got up the next morning and went out of the room. Wes was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He had jeans on and his dress shirt was open.

Olivia sat down across him "Can I get the Entertainment section?"

He handed her one part of the newspaper and kept reading the Sports section. "I have to go to work"

"On a Sunday?"

"Teacher conference is being moved," He answered as he got up and put his cup in the sink.

Olivia nodded "When will you be home?"

"I don't know" He replied as he buttoned his shirt up.

Olivia nodded and looked at the newspaper he had earlier "Hey the Knicks lost against the Lakers"

"Big fucking surprise" He mumbled as he grabbed a folder from the table.

"Aw don't be mad. It's just the first game"

"I'm not mad at that" he grabbed his car keys "I'm mad at you" He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Olivia took a deep breath and got up to get dressed. She put on her faded jeans and a purple sweater that had a zip up on the front. She sat down on the couch and watched a movie.

Madeline came out of her room still in her pajamas. She climbed on the sofa and rested her head on Olivia's lap "Good morning"

"Good morning honey" Olivia gave her a kiss on the head. "How did you sleep?"

"Good" She answered and looked up at her mother "Where's daddy?"

"Work" Olivia answered, "I'm off today though"

A huge smile came upon the little girl's face "Really?"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Yup"

"Cool"

Dimitri came out of his room and climbed on the sofa as well. He put his head on Olivia's other knee and watched the movie.

Olivia gave him a kiss on the head and stroked his hair in the back.

The front door opened and Wes came in again "I forgot a paper" He explained and went into their bedroom.

Olivia moved the kid's head and got off the couch. She went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Wes"

"I don't have time for this Olivia" He answered as he looked through a drawer "C'mon" he mumbled to himself as he looked for one of his papers.

"What are you looking for?"

"My sheet that has students names that were absent during the week" He answered as he went to another drawer and looked through it.

Olivia spotted the paper on the dresser and leaned on it so he couldn't see it. "Can we talk while you're looking then?"

"I don't want to fight with you now"

"Wes I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For whatever I did to make you mad at me"

He looked at her and then back to his drawer "Do you even know what you did to piss me off?"

"No but I'm sorry"

He shook his head and slammed the drawer shut "Stop treating me like I'm a bad person"

"What?"

He went to his closet and started to look on the shelves "Olivia I don't want you to treat me like I'm someone who will hurt you. I'm not Chad. If you want to tell me something you could and I wont get mad and walk out"

"So you're mad because I'm not telling you things that might get you mad?" Olivia asked as she moved more in front of the paper he was looking for.

"I'm mad cause you don't trust me"

"I do trust you"

He went to the dresser and spotted his paper. "Then start acting like it." He took his paper and turned to walk away. Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'm going to be late"

"I don't give a damn if you're late" She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist "I'm sorry" She whispered "I guess I just…I got used to keeping things from Chad"

"You know there are still a few of us good guys left" He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips "I have to go" He gave her another kiss and went out. He gave the kids a kiss on the head and went out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat with the kids at the kitchen table as they ate lunch. Wes's mother and sisters were over and talking to Olivia about the wedding.

Wes came in and took his messenger bag off "Hello Ladies and Dimitri" he gave the kids a kiss and then kissed his sisters and mother. He finally came to Olivia and gave her a kiss on the lips and winked at her showing he wasn't upset as he was earlier that day.

"Wesley do you want food?" His mother asked.

"No. I just had lunch with some teachers" He answered as he picked Madeline up and sat in her chair then sat her on his lap.

"I'll make you something," His mom said as she got up.

Wes rolled his eyes knowing it was no use since his mom liked to feed him because she was extremely Greek. He rested his chin on Madeline's shoulder "What you eating Maddie?"

"Sandwich" She answered with a smile "Want some?"

"Daddy isn't hungry but they are forcing me to eat" he whispered with a smile.

Kimberly looked up at him "You don't appreciate anything"

"What did I do?" He asked defensively "Jesus Christ" he mumbled and gave Dimitri a kiss on the head. "Don't ever marry a Greek woman ok?"

All of his sisters hit him in the back of the head. Olivia just smiled a little.

Wes rolled his eyes and got off the chair and put Madeline down. He took Dimitri's plate and picked him off his chair "Man time. You ladies don't need to make my son feminine" he gave Dimitri a kiss and carried him to the couch.

"Wesley don't teach him to eat in front of the TV" Nicole told him.

"I'm teaching him how not to sit with all women, especially Greek women" He mumbled the last part so only Dimitri could hear him. Dimitri just smiled up at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes watched the basketball game as Olivia explained the wedding plans in their bedroom.

"Dimitri is the ring boy and Maddie is the flower girl"

Wes just nodded as he kept an eye on the game. "That's great sweetheart," He mumbled not sure what she even said since the Knicks were losing.

"Elliot is the best man…are you listening?" Olivia asked seeing he didn't even look over as she talked.

"Awesome" He nodded again since he was into the game.

Olivia slapped his leg "Wes!"

He finally looked over "Olivia!" He yelled back and rubbed his leg where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"What was the last thing I said?" She asked as she crossed her arms on her chest.

He slapped her leg where she hit him "That"

"I'm going to punch you if you don't listen to me. I'm not the only one getting married here"

"Eww you sound like my sisters now" He said disgustedly "Wesley take out the thrash. Wesley put the toilet seat down. Wesley you're my bitch."

"C'mon pay attention to me" Olivia whined.

"You're making me miss the game honey" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pointed to the game in a cute way.

Olivia rolled her eyes and closed the book where all the plans for the wedding were. She placed them on her nightstand and put the blanket over her. "Wedding is in two months. First Sunday of the week."

Wes looked over at her. "What? Honey you realize that's the NBA championship weekend right? I mean c'mon I don't want to watch TV on our wedding night."

Olivia turned to look at him "What's more important? The Knicks or me?"

"Well" He smiled "Depends"

Olivia hit him in the stomach and turned the TV off with the remote on purpose.

Wes rubbed his stomach and quickly grabbed the remote so he didn't miss anything. "Mature sweetie" He turned the TV on and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you with all my heart."


	16. Crashing Down

A/N: Finally! Thank you for being patient!! Enjoy!

Wes wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "Are you awake?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes" She mumbled. She felt his hand snake under her shirt. "Stop. I'm not in the mood."

"But our wedding is tomorrow." He kissed her cheek softly. "We aren't allowed to see each other tonight as ordered by wedding Gods. Stupid traditions." He rubbed her stomach and moved his hand to her waist under her pajama pants.

"Wes stop" she groaned. She grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her pajama pants.

Wes smiled a little and again moved his hand to her shirt. He gently cupped her breast in a playful manner.

"Oh my god would you back off?" She grabbed his hand and pushed it toward him. "When I say stop, you stop. You're so annoying sometimes."

Wes rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Whatever."

"Yea. Whatever" She wrapped the blanket around her more.

He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on over his boxers. "What made you so bitchy?"

"Someone grabbing my breast after I say stop." She answered and glanced at the clock by her bed. "Take the kids to school."

"Yes dictator Benson. I was about to anyway your majesty." He pulled a t-shirt on and grabbed his shoes.

"You really need to stop sleeping in your socks" She shook her head at him. She found it funny when he would sleep only in his boxers and socks.

He sat down on the bed and started to put his shoes on. "And you need to stop being a cold hearted bitch" he tied his shoes.

Olivia turned around to look at him. "Is there something you have on your mind?"

He smiled "I have a lot things on my mind. I would talk to you about them but you are too busy being so damn distant."

Olivia sat up. "Just because I don't want to screw early in the morning doesn't mean I'm being distant."

He shook his head and got off the bed. "I'm sick and tired of having this conversation."

"What conversation?"

"This. We go through this every time we mention the wedding. Especially now that it's close to the wedding. You keep comparing me to your old husband. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What is your problem? You're upset cause I don't want you feeling up on me? I told you I'm not in the mood and I told you to stop. You grabbing my breast is not something that turns me on when I don't want to have sex."

"This isn't about that. I don't care if you don't want me touching your boobs. Fuck it, I don't have to touch you at all if it's going to make you act this way. If you're scared about the wedding then you should tell me about it."

Olivia shook her head and got out of bed. "You are unbelievable. You are like some man that only has sex on his mind. You can't go months without touching me."

"Stop changing the damn subject Olivia" He ordered. "Are you scared to get married?"

Olivia just stared at him. "Go drive the kids to school."

He nodded. "I guess that just answered it." He shook his head and grabbed his car keys. "You are pathetic sometimes."

"Screw you."

"Yea. Screw me" he shook his head and went out the room.

Olivia took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. She shook her head knowing she was scared to walk down the aisle again. She already did it once and her husband was killed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes and Elliot played basketball in the park. Wes dribbled angrily and hit Elliot's shoulder before slam-dunking it.

Elliot caught his breath. "What the hell was that?"

Wes shook his head. "Nothing. Let's play or are you scared also?"

"What?"

Wes threw the ball at him. "C'mon."

Elliot dribbled the ball but kept provoking Wes. "Olivia problem?"

"None of your fucking business." Wes stole the ball once again and threw it in the basket.

Elliot shook his head since Wes was better in basketball then him. "You need to chill out."

"Don't tell me to chill out. You and your partner. Always about the chilling out. You two need to chill out."

"Talk about not taking your anger out on someone. What did you fight about now?"

Wes rolled his eyes and grabbed the ball. "Nothing. Can you stop interrogating me?"

"I'm not interrogating. I'm just asking. As the best man it's my duty to make sure the groom isn't out of his mind."

"Well I might not be the groom for long."

"What does that mean?"

"She's scared of getting married!" Wes yelled at him.

"Can you blame her?"

"Fuck you. I'm sick and tired of this shit. She doesn't want to talk about it and you keep asking me questions."

"Getting married isn't that easy. She's already done it before and it didn't work out how it was supposed to."

"Well it's not my fault she married a crazy bastard."

"Well you can give her a break. Marriage isn't that easy."

"This is coming from the divorced man? The only reason you got married is because you knocked up Kathy. So excuse me if I don't listen to your advice."

"What was that?" Elliot took a step toward him.

Wes took a step toward him also. "You heard me. Don't talk about like you know what I'm going through because you don't. You're marriage ended because of you."

"I am one second away from knocking you out Wesley."

"Go ahead. That's how you solve your problems anyway. All you know how to do is beat people up. You can beat the shit out of me but that still doesn't give you the right to talk about what my fiancé is going through. You didn't hold her every night when she cried. I did that. So excuse me for being a little pissed when she tells me she's scared to get married to me."

Elliot stared down at him. "I'm not giving you a black eye before your wedding."

"Good. Walk away. It's what you and Olivia have in common. Maybe you should marry her. She deserves much better then me don't you think?" Wes threw the basketball to the side and shook his head. He said nothing else and walked away to get his water bottle.

"She's not walking away. She's just scared" Elliot crossed his arms on his chest.

Wes just nodded and took a sip of his water. "I know. That's what makes this worse. I hold her every night and it doesn't change a god damn thing."

"You have to talk to her."

"You think I don't? That's all I have been doing." He shook his head and grabbed his chest feeling pain. He blinked a couple of times when his eyes became blurry.

"Wes?" Elliot asked seeing him starting to sweat a lot. "You alright?"

Wes started to breath harder feeling his heart start to race. "My dad had a heart condition" he dropped his water bottle and fell to the ground conscious.

Elliot quickly kneeled down by him. "Wes wake up" He grabbed his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. "C'mon man."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia quickly rushed into the hospital after Elliot called her. She spotted Elliot in the waiting room. "What happened?"

"The doctors are still running tests but they think he had an anxiety attack." Elliot explained. "They said he should take it easy for a couple of days so it doesn't happen again in case he has a panic attack disorder."

Olivia nodded a little "This is my fault. I made him really upset this morning."

Elliot rubbed her shoulder. "And I pushed him to talk about it. It's my fault also."

The doctor came out of the room. "Wesley Griffin"

Olivia turned around. "I'm his fiancé."

The doctor came over to her. "He had an anxiety attack. A severe one since he actually passed out which is rare. His records indicate his father had abnormal heart problems."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

The doctor glanced at Elliot and then her. "Can you take a walk with me? This is rather private."

Elliot simply walked away to make it easier for Olivia.

The doctor nodded. "The heart problems were passed down to Wesley because they are more common in males. He was the only boy in the family so it didn't spread to his sisters. He might have a panic attack disorder which may cause him to have anxiety attacks maybe twice a month but we can't tell for sure."

Olivia just stared at him in shock. "Does he have to take medication or something?"

"Yes. For now. You should sustain from sexual activity until his heart calms down and works normally again. I would recommend maybe a month."

Olivia nodded. "Would it be passed down to his son? We have twins. Boy and girl."

"It would be rare for your son to have it because it is twins. So if it were passed down it wouldn't be an amount that might cause them to have the problem. But you should bring both for a test just in case."

Olivia nodded a little. "Can I go see him now?"

"Sure. He's awake. Just try not to get him too excited or too depressed at this stage. He is likely to have an anxiety attack if he is too panicked and a heart attack if his adrenaline is running too much. This would be the case for a week until his heart gets used to the medication."

Olivia nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Sure. Room 213." The doctor answered.

Olivia went into the room slowly and spotted Wes just sitting on the bed staring at the ground blankly. "How you feeling?"

He slowly looked up at her. "Like an idiot." He was already dressed in his clothes since the doctors had nothing to hold him on.

She sat down by him. "You're not an idiot."

"This sucks. My dad passed something down to me and I don't even know him. Stupid ass drunk."

Olivia gently took him in a hug. "Don't think about that now."

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"Oh baby don't be" She placed a kiss on his head. "Don't worry about that ok?"

He nodded a little. "I want to go home."

Olivia just nodded and took his hand to help him up. "Sure. The doctor told you that you can't be too depressed or too excited right?"

"Yeah. He also said we cant have sex for a month. What a way to depress me."

Olivia smiled a little and hugged him. "I'm just glad you're ok. Let's go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes lay on the couch watching a movie as Olivia got the kids from pre-school. His mom was making him food even if he didn't want anything.

"Wesley do you want soup?"

"No" he answered.

"Want a sandwich?"

"No thank you" He answered again. "I'm not in the mood to eat anything."

Olivia came in with Madeline and Dimitri in front of her. Both ran over to Wes quickly. Wes sat up a little and smiled at them. "Hey guys" He picked them up and sat them in his lap. "How was school?"

"I made a boat out of paper" Madeline held up her small boat.

"I made a soccer ball out of paper" Dimitri smiled and held up a paper ball he crumbled up.

Wes laughed a little and gave them each a kiss. "Brilliant minds. I love both of the creations."

"He didn't even try" Madeline rolled her eyes. "Mine is an actual thing."

Dimitri giggled and rested his head on Wes's chest. "She's just jealous because mine is cooler and I was the first one to be done."

"Let me see. I shall be the judge of who wins" Wes held out his hand. They placed the boat and paper in his hand. "Well…Dimitri was quicker. Maddie's is more creative. Maddie you have to realize his mind works a little differently. He realized what he could make and he sees a soccer ball. Dimitri you have to appreciate Maddie's creativity and the work that went into making this boat." Both kids nodded.

Olivia sat down on the headrest. "Let me see the soccer ball."

Wes gave her the crumbled up paper. Olivia examined it and playfully threw it at Dimitri. "You call this a soccer ball? You just did this so you could finish and play with the toy cars didn't you?" She smirked and winked at him.

Dimitri burst into guilty giggles and hugged Wes since he was a daddy's boy. Dimitri was exactly like Wes in the way they acted. Madeline was exactly like Olivia because both had the same way of thinking and their attitudes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay in bed just staring at the ceiling as Wes finally came back in the room with his pills. "I feel like a drug addict" He held up the three bottles of medication. "What does he want me to do? Over dose?"

Olivia sat up against the headrest. "Did you take them?"

"Yeah. He prescribed me things I can't even pronounce. Is he sure these are safe to take at the same time?" Wes sat down by her and examined the bottles. "What is…never mind I can't say that word."

Olivia rubbed his chest a little. "Honey you know we don't have to get married tomorrow. With all of this you should just rest."

He looked down at her. "I don't want to keep extending this. We planned this for a long time…ok you and my sisters and mom planned it for a long time…that's not the point though."

Olivia gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I don't want anything to happen. Tomorrow is a supposed to be a happy day. The doctor said-"

"Screw what the doctor said. That same doctor gave me a shit load of pills. He also said I couldn't have sex with the most gorgeous woman on earth…and I'm not going to have sex with Angelina Jolie anytime soon." He smiled cutely at the last part and wrapped his arm around Olivia.

"Very funny" She snuggled into his arms. "Are you sure about the wedding tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." He nodded and gave her a kiss.

Olivia sat up and pulled him up. "I called the doctor earlier and he said that massages would relax you. So I'm going to give you a massage so you feel better." She kneeled on the bed behind him and massaged his shoulders.

Wes closed his eyes. "That does feel good."

She kept massaging his back and rested her head on his shoulder. "That scared me today."

He opened his eyes and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Me too."

She gently kissed his muscular shoulders. "When Elliot called and said you went unconscious and said you were holding your chest…I thought you had a heart attack. I got scared that you…maybe…you know." She whispered and quickly wiped her eyes.

He turned around to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise" he made her lay down on the bed. "Nothing's going to happen babe." He brushed her hair back and gave her a kiss.

She nodded and took his face in her hands. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too" he took her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I should go sleep on the couch so I don see you in the morning."

"I feel bad. I'm throwing you out of our own room."

He gave her a kiss before getting off the bed. "Don't worry about it. It will help me not have sex. If I touch you I will get aroused so this is actually good." He winked at her and grabbed a pillow and blanket. "Goodnight."

"You too. If you need anything just call me ok?"

"Sure" He nodded and grabbed his medication he had to take in the morning again. "Goodnight my love"

She just smiled and waved at him as he left the room. She turned to the side and touched her engagement ring before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Finally updated! I know!! How about some reviews as my award? Thanks for reading!


	17. It's happening

Wes took another pill for his heart and then stared at his reflection in the mirror. He let out a deep breath trying to keep his heart at a steady pace because he was so nervous.

"You got fifteen minutes," Elliot told him. They were in the groom's room waiting. Dimitri was sitting next to Elliot since he was the ring boy. Madeline was with Olivia because she was the flower girl.

Wes nodded and fixed his blazer. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. "Dimitri."

Dimitri got up and went over to him. He was already in his small tuxedo. "Yeah?"

Wes kneeled down to be eye level with his son. "Go to mommy's room and give her this ok?"

Dimitri nodded and went out of the room and walked down the hallway. He knocked on the Bride's room door.

Casey answered. She was already in her bride's maid dress. "Hey Dimitri. What's up?"

"Daddy gave me this to give mommy" He held up the box. Casey smirked at the little boy and led him in the room.

"You got a present Liv."

Olivia looked up from where she was sitting. She smiled at her son. "Hey sweetie, what you got there?"

Dimitri shrugged and walked over to her.

Olivia took the box and opened it. It was a pair of socks. She smiled understanding the joke. Not to get cold feet. "Cute." She mumbled to herself. She opened her drawer. "Maddie"

Madeline got up and went over. She was already dressed in her flower girl dress.

"Go to daddy's room and give him this" She gave her the box.

Madeline went out of the room and went to Wes's room. She came in and went straight over to her father. "Daddy this is for you from mommy."

Wes kneeled down and took the box. "Thank you baby" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look very pretty by the way." Madeline just smiled.

Wes opened the box and smirked. It was a pamphlet for a retirement home since he was bugging her that he felt like an old man because of his heart condition.

"Five minutes" Elliot spoke up.

Wes nodded and closed the box. "Maddie go back to mommy's room. Daddy has to get ready."

Madeline nodded and went out of the room.

Elliot glanced over at Wes. "You ready?"

"I hope so." He nodded and fixed his bow tie before going out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes stood by the alter as the ceremony began. The room was filled with their friends and family.

Casey and Elliot walked down the aisle first being the best man and maid of honor.

Elliot stood behind Wes and patted him on the shoulder not to get too nervous because of his heart disorder. Wes just nodded.

Dimitri came down next being followed by Madeline. Both of the kids smiled at Wes and stood where they were supposed to. Wes just winked at them.

Olivia took a deep breath and took Cragen's arm since he was walking her down the aisle. "Thanks for this Don."

"It's my pleasure," The older man answered with a fatherly smile.

Olivia walked down the aisle and met Wes's green eyes. Wes smiled widely since she looked beautiful in her dress.

Cragen shook hands with Wes as he let Wes take her.

Wes just nodded at him. "Thank you."

Cragen nodded with a smile and went to sit down.

Olivia took Wes's arm. "Hi" She whispered with a grin.

"Hi" He whispered back with the same grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot watched with a smirk as Wes got ready to read his vows. He read them before and knew they had humor to them.

Wes smirked and pulled out his small piece of paper that was written in Crayon since he wrote it at work. Olivia rolled her eyes playfully seeing it was in Red Crayon.

"I promise from this day on to always buy you chocolate when you're mad at me. I want to hold you when you cry and yell at you when you beat me in video games." He stated with a smirk. Everyone laughed a little. Olivia smiled at him and playfully shook her head. "More importantly I will love you until the day I die. I don't want to fix any twist that is part of you. You made me a better man and I hope you can make me even a better man then I was before. I love you so much." He whispered the last part so only she heard it.

Olivia wiped her eyes and got ready to read hers. She took out her small piece of paper that was written in nice cursive and in pen. Completely different then his. "I promise to love you with all my heart from this day on. And yes I want to beat you in video games every single day for the rest of our lives together." She playfully winked at him. He smiled as everyone else let out a small laugh. "Ever since I met you I thought that something was missing in my life. And it was you. You know every part of me and I'm glad that only you know how to fix my heart when it's broken. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms when I'm upset."

The priest looked over at Wes. "Wesley do you take Olivia Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer 'til death do you part?"

"I do" He smiled at the gorgeous brown eyes looking at him. Olivia grinned.

"Olivia do you take Wesley Griffin to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer 'til death do you part?"

"I do" She nodded as her eyes began watering. She already went through this once but this time it was going to work out.

"Rings"

Dimitri handed the rings to each of his parents. Olivia smirked and put the ring on Wes's finger. Wes took her ring and it accidentally fell to the ground. "Sorry" He said out loud as he picked up again. Everyone laughed since they knew Wes had a good sense of humor. "Sorry babe" he took her hand and put it on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Both grinned and met each other's lips. They held each other and got completely lost in their own world as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes sat the table and just watched Olivia talking to his mother. It was her mother in-law now. He took his pills and sipped his water since he didn't drink alcohol because of his father.

Casey sat down by him. "Hey"

He looked over at her. "Hey. You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you" She fixed his bowtie. "How's the heart thing going?"

He smirked at his ex-girlfriend. "It's going. They said I can't have sex for a couple of months though."

"Ouch. Doctors are mean."

"I know. I'm determined to have sex tonight even if it kills me."

Casey let out a laugh. "Olivia isn't giving you anything because she doesn't want her husband to die of a heart attack."

"I know. So mean. I thought she was a rebel not to follow doctor's orders."

Casey smiled and patted him on the back. "Good luck with that." She looked around the reception hall filled with people. "So any guys worth a one night stand around here?"

Wes nodded and pointed to his colleague from school. "Matt. He rides a motorcycle. Teaches 6th grade."

"I'm looking for comfort sex. I want some sensitivity."

Wes nodded and turned toward another colleague. "Steve. I think he is semi gay, he is probably nice and gentle."

Casey looked over at Wes. "Semi gay?"

"Yes."

"I want a guy who knows where things are Wes."

"Sorry I'm taken." He teased with a smirk.

Casey shook her head. "Matt it is." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with sex tonight. I'm off to dangle the bait."

"Wait…what's the bait?" He asked.

"I'm the bait Wes."

"Oh" He nodded. "Got it. Bye."

She waved and went over to Matt to talk to him.

Madeline came over to Wes. "Daddy dance with me"

He picked her up and sat her in his lap. "How about later? Daddy isn't feeling really good." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was feeling fine but didn't want to speed his heart rate up. That was the main reason he was sitting out on half the stuff.

"But no one will dance with me. I can't go up to strangers cause you told me not to and everyone I know is already dancing with someone."

Wes looked up and all the detectives were dancing with someone. Dimitri was dancing with Melinda. "Alright. C'mon." He put her on the ground and held her hand as he led her over to the dance floor. "You can't be the only pretty one sitting out."

Olivia kept talking to Wes's sister when she spotted Wes dancing with Madeline. She just smiled at her husband and looked back at her sister in-law.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Wes got ready for bed at their apartment. "Why can't we have sex?" Wes asked pleadingly. "I won't get over excited I promise."

"Baby you know we can't. The doctor said we shouldn't"

"That doctor doesn't know anything. I bet he randomly picks the patients that cant have sex." Wes took his watch off and went over to Olivia who was sitting on the bed. He stood in between her legs. "If only I came in second to the guy with a broken leg we would be naked right now."

Olivia laughed a little and unbuckled his belt. "So the doctor is picking on you?"

"Yes" He answered. "I was the unlucky number. I bet they stand around and choose the odds or evens on that day. They are torturing us both. You're a cop, go against it."

She got on the bed and kneeled on it to be his eye level. "When I want to murder you I will go against the doctor's orders." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "For now I like having a husband for at least 48 hours."

"Does that mean we can have sex in three days?"

Olivia laughed and patted him on the back. "I think you can wait. Be strong."

He smirked and was about to say something again but suddenly felt a strong pain in his chest. He took a deep breath and didn't tell her not wanting to worry her. "Let's go to bed."

Olivia nodded and went to kiss him. She felt his whole body was tense. "You ok?"

He quickly nodded and felt his heart start to race again. "I'm fine." He started to look around for his pills but couldn't find them.

Olivia instantly got off the bed seeing his chest moving up and down a lot as he started to have an attack again.

He hit the wall with his back and kept breathing hard.

Olivia instantly pressed her hand on his chest. "Baby breath. C'mon slowly in and out. C'mon breath with me." She took his hand and placed it on her own chest. "Just like that. Slowly. It's ok. Calm down."

He started to control his breathing feeling her chest go up and down slowly. He slid down the wall and let her hand restrict his hard breathing. He kept his hand on her chest since it calmed him down to feel her close by him.

Olivia took him in a hug and held him in her arms to calm him down. "It's ok." She whispered. "It's over."

He nodded and lay in her arms on the floor. He kept his head on her chest to feel her breathing.

"Are you ok?" She whispered once she saw he was calm.

He nodded softly. "You take my breath away." He teased with a smirk.

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss on the head. "And you wanted sex. Aren't we in a little over our heads tonight."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Can we just lay here for a bit? I like you holding me."

"Sure. We can lay here." She whispered as she gave him a kiss on the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later… 

"Now for our career day I got you someone special" Wes walked around in front of his Kindergarten classroom. Olivia was standing by his desk since she agreed to come and talk to the kids. "I got you a member of the NYPD. Does anyone know what the NYPD stands for?"

"Isn't it something about New York?" One of the small kids asked.

"Yes it is Tommy but next time raise your hand" Wes picked up a doll that as a cop woman. "The NYPD is the New York Police Department." He showed the kids the toy. "See this? I'm going to do some magic and make this real."

"Isn't she standing right there?" Tommy asked and pointed at Olivia. Olivia just smirked.

Wes just looked at the little boy. "Yes she is Tommy."

"Then how is it magic? She's right there."

Wes just shook his head. "Forget it." He tossed the toy to Tommy. "You ruined it." All the kids laughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, witches and wizards, and all you cootie catchers, I proudly present Detective Olivia Benson." He went back to his desk.

Olivia smirked at her husband before going in front of the kids. "Hey guys." Tommy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"No Tommy" Wes quickly shook his head knowing what the boy said every time they had a visitor. Wes already talked to his parents about it but it didn't help.

"Boy's have penises and girls make babies," Tommy told Olivia. Wes just shook his head as all the kids burst into laughter.

Olivia smiled and looked over at her husband. "I see you thought them the basics."

Wes just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Olivia shook her head and got her badge out. "Does anyone know what this is?" No one raised their hands. Wes playfully raised his hand. "Other then it's a shiny thing?" Wes put his hand down which got all the kids to laugh again.

"This is a badge," Olivia explained. "All cops have it. So when someone tells you they are a cop you ask for their badge."

"Aren't they in uniform?" A girl asked.

"Some of them are." Olivia nodded. "But if they don't have a badge they are…" She looked over at Wes for some help.

"Bad people" He helped her out.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Bad people. So if someone tells you to go with them and they say they are a cop but don't have a badge what do you do?"

"Yell out no and run away to our parents like Mr. G told us?" A little girl asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Just like Mr. G told you."

"Detective Benson will show you her badge as long as you guys don't put glue on it." Wes warned. Olivia gave the badge to the kids to look at it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

An older woman picked her head in. "Mr. Griffin, can I talk to you for a second?"

Olivia looked over at Wes knowing that was Dimitri's and Madeline's first grade teacher. Wes nodded and got up. "Listen to Detective Benson. What she say's goes," Wes told the kids before going out of his room. "What's wrong?"

"Your son got in a fight. Madeline got in the middle and the boy's sister fought with her. All four kids are at the nurses right now."

Wes nodded. "Alright. Thank you." He nodded before going up the stairs of the elementary building to check on his kids.

He knocked on the nurses door before going in. Madeline was sitting on the chair looking fussy. The other two kids were sitting across her being quiet.

"You guys ok?" Wes asked since he had the kids in his class two years ago. The two kids nodded and said nothing. Wes kneeled down in front of Madeline. "You ok?" He whispered.

She showed him her arm that had scratches on them. "It hurts."

Wes placed a kiss on it. "Better?" Madeline nodded a little. "Where's Dimitri?"

"With the nurse" She answered and pointed to the door.

"Sit here and be good for me ok?" Wes winked at her. She winked back. "Good." He gave her a kiss on the head and got up. He went into the nurses room and closed the door behind him. Dimitri was sitting on the table with his nose bleeding.

"It hurts" He whined as the nurse tried to clean it.

The nurse looked over at Wes. "Hey Wes, a little help?"

"Sure" he nodded and went to sit by Dimitri. "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy" Dimitri put his head down. "My nose hurts"

Wes took a napkin and wiped the blood. "Hold still while Ms. Phillips fixes it ok? Just like when I fix your bike. The bike has to stand still isn't that right? Or dad would be flying all over to fix a small thing on the bike."

Dimitri laughed and let the nurse put a small piece of gauze in his nose to stop the bleeding.

"All done Dimitri" The nurse told him. "You should be back to boxing anytime soon."

"Don't encourage him April, his mom will kill us both" Wes picked up Dimitri and patted him on the back. "If he is cool he will stay out of fights isn't that right little man?" Dimitri nodded a little on his shoulder. "That's what I thought. Thanks April. Is Madeline fine?"

"Yea. I just cleaned her scratches." April nodded.

"Thanks" Wes shook hands with her before going out the door. "C'mon Maddie" He took the little girl's hand and led her out of the room. "When we get home I want you to tell me exactly what happened and the truth understand me?" Both kids nodded.

He took them to his room knowing the kids would want to go home with Olivia.

Olivia was sitting in the middle of the carpet with the kids and playing with their toys. She looked up and noticed Dimitri and Madeline come in with Wes. "Alright guys I have to go but have fun." She got off the carpet and went over to her kids. "What happened?" She kneeled down to be their eye level.

"They got in a fight" Wes answered. "You can take them home. Just sign them out."

Olivia nodded and took the kids hands. "They in trouble?"

Wes nodded. "Detention. I'll make it go away." He looked over at his students and then back at her. "I have to go. We'll talk about this when I get home."

Olivia nodded and led the kids out of the room. She examined their wounds again before going home with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes came into the house and closed the door behind him. Olivia was in the living room watching a movie and the twins were lying with her watching the movie also.

Wes took off his messenger bag and tossed it to the side. "Hey guys" He gave the kids a kiss on the head. "Can you guys go to your room and play with your toys? I have to talk to mommy."

Olivia raised an eyebrow since Wes normally loved to spend time with the kids. She figured it was extremely important if he told the kids to go to their room as soon as he came into the house. "Go ahead guys."

They got off the couch and went to their rooms. They closed the door.

"What's going on?" Olivia turned the TV off and sat up on the couch. "You ok?"

He nodded and pulled a blue piece of paper out of his back pocket. "I was about to leave the building when this woman approached me. She gave me this" He handed her the paper.

Olivia took the paper recognizing it very well as court papers. "What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head. "The kids parents are pressing charges against Dimitri. Apparently he went toward their son with scissors."

"Are you kidding me?" She got off the couch. "Who the hell presses charges against a first grader?"

"Look babe, I had these kids in my room. Their parents are money hungry. They probably want us to settle with a money agreement."

Olivia shook her head. "I was waiting for you to get here before they told us what happened" She took a deep breath. "Dimitri, Maddie. Come out here." She called over toward the rooms.

The twins came out of their rooms and went to the couch.

Wes kneeled down and sat them on the coffee table. "You guys have to tell us exactly what happened. No matter if you think you will get in trouble. Everything ok?" He winked. Both winked back. "Good."

Olivia sat down on the couch in front of them. "Dimitri why did you fight?"

"He was picking on Maddie so I stepped in." He answered in his shy manner.

"How was he picking on her?" Olivia asked next.

"He pulled her hair. I pushed him away." He answered with a shrug.

"All you did was push him?" Wes asked next.

"At first. He pushed me back and that's when Maddie kicked him." The little boy answered.

"Maddie what happened next?" Olivia asked this time.

"That's when Johnny's sister scratched my arm" Madeline answered. "Dimitri pushed her away and Johnny punched Dimitri."

"Did it end there?" Wes questioned.

Dimitri put his head down and started to cry. "I didn't mean to." Wes hugged him and gently rocked him to calm him down.

Olivia gently rubbed Dimitri's back and sat Madeline in her lap. "Sweetie what happened after?"

"Dimitri grabbed the scissors on the table and tried to hit Johnny with them but Mrs. J stopped him."

"Ssshh" Wes whispered. "It's ok. It didn't happen" He whispered to Dimitri. "Why did you grab the scissors buddy?"

Dimitri wiped his small green eyes. "I got really mad. I saw that I was bleeding. I didn't want you to think I couldn't take care of Maddie." He started to cry again on Wes's shoulder.

Madeline started to cry also since they were twins. His sadness was hers. Olivia held her to calm her down and stroked her hair.

"We wouldn't think that" Wes whispered. "It's ok" He patted Dimitri on the back. "We don't think that you can't take care of her."

Olivia put her arm around Wes so she could stroke Dimitri's hair. "Baby don't cry. It's ok." She let Madeline rest on her other shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes and Olivia slowly got undressed for bed after they finally calmed the kids down and put them to bed.

Olivia sat on the bed and slowly took her pants off. "I can't believe this is happening"

Wes took his t-shirt off. "It's going to be fine."

"How do you know? I don't want this to follow them through their whole life." She pulled her shirt off. "So typical."

"What is?" He unbuckled his belt.

"I'm their mother aren't I?"

"Olivia-"

"It's genetic. You don't have the violence in you to grab scissors and want to stab someone because they made you mad. I do."

"No you don't." He assured her. "You are not your father."

"Half my genes are violent and the other half is drunk Wes." She took her bra off. "This is my fault."

"No it's not" He took her in a hug. "I have drunk genes in me also. Also violent ones. You forget that I'm a product of rape also."

"It's not the same though. You wouldn't do what Dimitri did."

He placed a kiss on her temple. "If someone attacked one of my sisters you bet your ass I would. I might do even worse."

She held him tighter. "Make this go away." She whispered.

"I want to" He whispered back. "We'll figure this out. It won't end up on the record. It's not going to ruin their lives." He assured her.

She nodded softy. "I meant make this feeling go away."

He looked down at her and nodded a little. "Sure" He whispered.


	18. Sure Things Fall

Olivia softly met his lips with hers. She kissed him softly. He placed his hand on her neck as he deepened the kiss.

He let his hands gently move to her hips as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him. She felt him toss her on the bed playfully. She roamed her hands over his muscular back she knew very well.

Wes kissed her neck as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his knees.

Olivia took a deep breath feeling his hands go down to her panties and pulled them down. He broke the kiss for a bit so he could take her panties off. He took them off her ankles and tossed them to the side.

He kissed her legs and peacefully moved up her fit body. "Relax," He whispered.

She nodded knowing exactly what that meant. He wanted her to feel lost from all that was happening. He wanted her to let him take her to another world. She was willing to let her husband take control so she could escape this feeling of guilt.

Olivia sat up slightly and pulled his boxers down to his knees. She closed her eyes and felt the warm body that comforted her when she needed it the most.

Wes moved off her and took his jeans and boxers off. Olivia got under the bed sheet and waited for her husband. He got in and wrapped the blanket around their naked bodies.

She placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "You sure?"

He nodded knowing she was always concerned about his heart problem. Even if the doctor said it was safe for them to have sexual activity. She couldn't stop worrying. "Only if you are."

She nodded. "I am" She kissed his bicep where he had a tattoo. "Baby please take your socks off."

He laughed a little. "So bossy." He gave her a kiss. "I'm taking your socks with me." He covered his head with the blanket and moved down her body.

Olivia burst into laugher as he moved around under the blanket. "Stop that" She ordered.

He came back up and wiped his mouth. "Yum"

She playfully hit his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lay on top of her.

He placed tiny kisses along her cheek as he took her hands in his. He leisurely interlaced his fingers with hers and pressed them to the mattress. "Ready?"

She nodded a little and kept her eyes on his green ones. She let out a small moan as her husband pushed inside her.

He kept his eyes on her as he slowly moved to satisfy her. He let go of her hands for a bit and started to kiss her neck. He placed his palms on the pillow by her head to hold himself up.

Olivia moved her hands on his back and gently dug her fingers into his back. "Don't leave a hickey." She warned with a soft whisper.

He released her skin and focused on her already quivering lips. She let out a small whimper as she pressed the side of her knees to his waist. "You ok?" He whispered against her soft lips.

She nodded. She wanted a release. "Go faster"

Wes furrowed his eyebrows in confusion knowing she liked to make love gently and slowly. "Sure?"

She nodded and arched her back so her already aroused breasts were pressed to his chest. "It's ok."

He moved faster as she requested. He felt her nails dig into his skin. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head.

He felt her hot breath against his ear. "Rougher" she whispered.

He instantly shook his head. "No" He answered. He knew she was feeling guilty and this was her way of punishing herself. He wasn't going to let her think she did anything wrong. It wasn't her fault what Dimitri did.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forward. Wes groaned and purposefully pulled back so he didn't do anything rough.

Olivia grabbed his neck and pulled him close to her face. "C'mon. Rougher."

"No" He whispered angrily. "Knock it off."

She flipped so she was on top. She moved rougher. He instantly grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. He pulled out of her and breathed hard.

Olivia closed her eyes realizing what she did. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

He moved beside her and wrapped the blanket around them. He wasn't sure what she was sorry for. Because she took control? She never did that being serious. It was always in a playful way. "It's fine." He tried to touch her should but she pulled away.

"Don't," She whispered. "I hate myself."

"Well I don't hate you," He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "You ok?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Are you?"

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I'm great. I'm not going to have rough sex with you though. You had enough of that…before." He answered awkwardly. He figured she got the idea of rough sex as a punishment from Chad or Charlie. He wasn't her past husband. He would never treat her that way.

She nodded at that. "There I go again comparing you." She sat up on the bed with the bed sheet covering her chest. "I'm such a bitch."

He sat up next to her. "No you're not. Would I have married you if you were a bitch?"

Olivia moved her knees up to her chest. She said nothing and rested her chin on the top of her knees.

He moved her brunette hair off her shoulder. He gently kissed her bare skin. "Let's save sex for another night ok?"

She nodded. "Why do I keep ruining things?"

"You're not ruining anything." He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer. "You shouldn't feel guilty for anything."

She said nothing and just hugged him. "Just hold me."

He nodded and laid in bed with her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her temple and held her as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes sat with Dimitri in their lawyer's office the next day. Dimitri kept quiet being scared about what was going on.

"I don't think the judge will do anything. Not even probation. He is only seven" The lawyer informed them.

"I know this Adrian," Wes answered his brother in-law. "I don't want this on the record at all. How do I make this go away?"

Adrian glanced at Dimitri who was sitting silently and playing with his tie on his small suit. "You might want to do a money settlement. They drop the charges and nothing goes on the record."

Wes looked over at Dimitri and then Olivia sitting on the other side. "What do you want to do?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Call the parents and see how much they want." Wes nodded.

Adrian nodded and picked up the phone. He talked to the other lawyer for a bit and then hung up. "They are asking for twenty thousand."

Wes laughed. "Are they kidding me?"

"This is a joke" Olivia shook her head and got up. "I'm going to go talk to them myself."

"I don't recommend that" Adrian spoke up.

"Well we don't have an extra twenty thousand on us to give these money hungry people." Olivia snapped.

"You could always go to trial" Adrian suggested.

"No" Wes answered. "I'm not putting him through that. We go to trial and it shows up on his record."

"We can try and negotiate down. But I don't know how low these people are willing to go." Adrian shrugged.

"I'll give them twenty dollars. They can go to hell" Wes shook his head angrily. Dimitri looked up at him since Wes hardly raised his voice. "Sorry buddy." He patted him on the back.

Adrian looked in between the two parents. "Look, their attorney is an old law school buddy of mine. I can talk to him to try and get these charges to go away. For the mean time…" He looked especially at Olivia. "Don't go near them, and don't call them to settle this. Deal?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine and don't give me that look."

Wes rolled his eyes at his wife's aggressive behavior when someone messed with the kids. "C'mon let's go Liv."

Olivia rolled her eyes and took Dimitri by the hand. "C'mon hun."

Wes shook hands with Adrian. "Thanks. See you on Saturday." Adrian nodded as they left his office.

As they walked down the hall Olivia looked over at him. "What's Saturday?"

"Family Barbeque at my mom's." He answered and placed his arm around her shoulders as they went into the elevator. Olivia nodded.

Dimitri looked up at them. "Am I in trouble?"

Olivia bent down and kissed his forehead. "No baby. You're not in trouble. Just don't get in more fights ok?" He nodded.

Wes patted him on the back. "How about we go to the park and get some ice cream?"

Dimitri's face quickly lit up with a smile. "Ok"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Wes sat on a bench at the park as they watched Madeline and Dimitri play on the playground.

Wes placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "You ok?"

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess. I just want all this to go away."

"It will." He assured her.

Olivia nodded and couldn't help but look at all the male adult's in the park. It was her job. She was always scared for her children.

Wes noticed her surveillance of every man that was even 10 feet of the twins. "Relax eagle eye."

Olivia looked over at him and let out a small smile. "Sorry. Can't help it."

He gently massaged her shoulder. "It's who you are, I know." He answered. "Just don't bring your work home."

"I'm not." She answered. "I just…never mind."

Wes nodded and pulled her closer. "How about you worry on the job and let me do the worrying at home? That way we divide our blood pressure."

Olivia laughed a little and nodded. "Fine. You just have to do more worrying."

"I will try my best." He answered and kissed her head.

Olivia placed her hand over his heart. "I don't want you to worry though. You know?"

He nodded. "I know." He knew she was always worried about his heart condition. Even if he had it under control and it was getting better. "I don't want you to worry though."

"We could do this whole worry game all day." She smiled up at him.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss. His phone rang. He took it out and talked for awhile. He finally hung up. "Ok that was Adrian."

"What happened?" Olivia questioned.

"They dropped the charges. Nothing is going on record." He informed her.

Olivia closed her eyes in relief. "Oh thank God. Ok now I'm less worried."

He smiled a little and gave her a kiss. "Agreed."

Dimitri and Madeline ran over to them. Dimitri jumped in Wes's arms and Madeline jumped in Olivia's.

"We're hungry." Madeline told her.

"Pizza sound good to everyone?" Olivia questioned and got up. She placed Madeline on her back. She rarely had a day off but when she did her and Wes tried their best to spend the whole day with the kids.

"Yum" Wes agreed and placed Dimitri on his back. "It's on me. We won't make Dim pay today." Dimitri giggled on his father's back.

Olivia smiled as they started walking to the pizza diner. "Dim? That's a good rap name."

Wes looked at Dimitri. "Well mom said you have to be a rapper. Ready little man?"

"No." He answered. "I'm going to be a cop like mommy."

"No." Madeline complained. "I'm going to be a cop."

Olivia smiled proudly.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "No one wants to be a teacher like me?"

"No." Dimitri answered. "Teachers aren't cool"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Some are. Cops…well…cops have to wear uniforms and stuff. Teachers wear whatever."

Olivia laughed and patted him on the arm. "You hear that hun, I'm cooler then you."

Wes smirked. "I'm prettier."

Olivia smiled as the kids burst into giggles. They went into the pizza diner and sat down at a table. Madeline by Olivia and Dimitri by Wes. They ordered a pizza and sat there until their drinks came.

"Daddy can we go play by the pinball machine?" Madeline questioned.

Wes just looked at her. "No." She pouted. He pouted back and gave them quarters. "Don't be too loud though and stay where we can see you." He warned.

The twins nodded and took the money before rushing off to the game.

Olivia kept looking over her shoulder to make sure they were there.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Eagle eye, want to sit on this side so you don't stiffen your neck with watching them?"

Olivia looked back at him. "No." Wes raised an eyebrow. "Ok yes." She took her Coke and sat down next to him to keep her eyes on the kids.

Wes shook his head and sipped his drink. "You are so dying before me."

Olivia nudged him. "Shut up."

"You're gonna die of stress." He warned.

"Or a bullet." Olivia countered.

"Please. You're catching that train with your overprotective self. I have a heart condition and I'm going to win by a couple years." He smirked as the pizza came over. He immiedetly took a slice.

"Or you will die of junk food." She smiled at him.

He shrugged. "We will never die. We're too stubborn."

Olivia put her hand up and hi fived him. "That's what I like to hear baby."

Wes smirked a little and went to get the kids to eat.

He sat them down and he and Olivia helped the kids eat their slices. As soon as they were finished they rushed to play pinball again.

Wes finished his slice and drank some of his Coke. "Hey Liv I'm sorry about this whole Dimitri thing."

"It's ok. It's not your fault." She assured him.

"I know but still. I didn't want you to worry about the kids. They should have a normal childhood, no drama."

Olivia smiled a little. "I know. And it's ok. Sure things fall sometimes right?"

"I guess."

Olivia nodded. "Trust me I know." She smiled and took his hand. Both looked over at the kids and just held each other's hands watching them play.

The End


End file.
